The Secret Is Out
by Comet Moon
Summary: Uh Oh. The girls families know the truth? What happens now? A Multicrossover with Ranma and Harry Potter, though they will not be seen untill after chapter 13. This is now done with Japanese names and major revamping
1. Translations

Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------Sailor Moon-----------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Chiba Naru-------------Sailor Star-----------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Mizuno Ami-------------Sailor Mercury---------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Aino Minako------------Sailor Venus---------------------------Mina Heart  
  
Tsukino Shingo---------Sailor Luna-----------------------Sammy Tsukino  
  
Chiba Mamoru--Tuxedo Kamen/Mask/Sailor Earth-Darien Shields Terra  
  
Watabe Kanaye--------Kunzite/Sailor Terra------------------Michael Law  
  
Snow Zachary----------Zoisite/Sailor Ice------------------Zachary Snow  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada------Jadeite/Sailor Fire-----------------Chad Firestone  
  
Kawamori Shinozaki---Nephrite/Sailor Air---------------------Ken Forest  
  
Hino Rei-----------------Sailor Mars-----------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Furuhata Motoki--------Sailor Astria------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Kino Makoto------------Sailor Jupiter-----------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Tomoe Hotaru----------Sailor Saturn---------------------------Tara Black  
  
Satome Ranma---------------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane--------------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu------------------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Mou-Tsu-------------------------------------------------------------Moosse  
  
Hibiki Ryoga---------------------------------------------------Ryoga Hibiki  
  
Kuonji Ukyo----------------------------------------------------Ukyo Kuonji  
  
Tenoh Haruka----------Sailor Uranus-------------Alexandra (Alex) Mann  
  
Kaioh Michiru-----------Sailor Neptune-------------------Michelle Waters  
  
Meioh Setsuna----------Sailor Pluto-------------------------Susan Powers  
  
Tsukino Kenji--------------------------------------------------Ken Tsukino  
  
Tsukino Ikuko------------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Chiba Kaiya------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Chiba Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Mizuno Miaka-----------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Mizuno Kiyoshi-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Watabe Seiji--------------------------------------------------Terrence Law  
  
Watabe Tamika-----------------------------------------------Veronica Law  
  
Vincent Snow-------------------------------------------------Vincent Snow  
  
Courtney Snow---------------------------------------------Courtney Snow  
  
Yuuchiru Dai--------------------------------------------Jonathan Firestone  
  
Yuuchiru Marise-------------------------------------------Susan Firestone  
  
Kawamori Rinji--------------------------------------------------Jack Forest  
  
Kawamori Nikki-----------------------------------------------Petals Forest  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Furuhata Toshiro---------------------------------------------Stephen King  
  
Furuhata Tamae-----------------------------------------------Wanda King  
  
Kino Nikko--------------------------------------------------------Greg Kino  
  
Kino Michie-----------------------------------------------------Natalie Kino  
  
Haruna Kohana---------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Tomoe Souichi----------------------------------------------------Sal Black  
  
Satome Genma---------------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Satome Nodoka------------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Happosai-----------------------------------------------------------Happosai  
  
Tendo Soun----------------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Tendo Nabiki--------------------------------------------------Nabiki Tendo  
  
Tendo Kasumi-----------------------------------------------Kasumi Tendo  
  
Tofu Ono------------------------------------------------------Dr. Ono Tofu  
  
Khu Lon-------------------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Lo-Xion---------------------------------------------------------------- Lotion  
  
Hibiki Eriko------------------------------------------------------Eriko Hibiki  
  
Hibiki Kentaro------------------------------------------------Kentaro Hibiki  
  
Tenoh Manzo-----------------------------------------------------Bob Mann  
  
Tenoh Midori---------------------------------------------------Carrie Mann  
  
Kuno Tatewaki----------------------------------------------Tatewaki Kuno  
  
Kuno Kasumi--------------------------------------------------Kasumi Kuno  
  
Kaioh Jiro----------------------------------------------------Arthur Waters  
  
Kaioh Kyoko--------------------------------------------------Grace Waters  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------------Kara Star  
  
Kou Himeko------------------------------------------------------Angel Star  
  
Luna------------------------Usagi/Moon/Serenity's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Sunny----------------------------------Naru/Star's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Diana--------------------------------Ami/Mercury's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Artemus---------------------------Minako/Venus's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Selena----------------Shingo/Luna's (The Senshi) Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Terry------------------------------Mamoru/Earth's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Heartache------------------------ Kanaye/Terra's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Freeze-------------------------------Zachary/Ice's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Firestorm-------------------------- Kumada/Fire's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Thunder----------------------------Shinozaki/Air's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Phobos----------------------------Rei/Mar's Twin Guardian/Advisor/Crow  
  
Deimos----------------------------Rei/Mar's Twin Guardian/Advisor/Crow  
  
Tsuki--------------------------------Motoki/Astria's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Io-----------------------------Makoto/Jupiter's Guardian/Advisor/Iguana  
  
Atlas------------------------------Hotaru/Saturn's Guardian/Advisor/Owl  
  
Ariel--------------------------Haruka/Uranus's Guardian/Advisor/Canary  
  
Triton--------------------------Michiru/Neptune's Guardian/Advisor/ frog  
  
Charon--------------------------Setsuna/Pluto's Guardian/Advisor/Ferret  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------------------------------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------------------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San------------------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful  
  
San---Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume-----------------------------------------------------------Daughter  
  
Ojoosan----------------------------------------Daughter: More Respectful  
  
Musuko------------------------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo------------------------------------------------------------------ Father  
  
Okaa-----------------------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji-------------------------------------------------------------- Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-----------------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume----------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee------------------------------------------------------------------- Sister  
  
Imooto----------------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii------------------------------------------------------------------ Brother  
  
Otooto---------------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane----------------------------------------------------Sister-In- Law  
  
Giri no ani--------------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji---------------------------------------------------------------------- Uncle  
  
Oba--------------------------------------------------------------------- Aunt  
  
Mei--------------------------------------------------------------------- Niece  
  
Oi-------------------------------------------------------------------- Nephew  
  
Sempai-----------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka-----------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Ginzuishou------------------------------------------Imperial Silver Crystal  
  
Nijizuishou-------------------------------------------------Rainbow Crystal  
  
Sensei--------------------------------------------------------------- Teacher  
  
Fuku----------------------------------------------------------------- Uniform  
  
Gomen-----------------------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi-------------------------------------------------------------- Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------------- Pervert  
  
Arigatoo----------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	2. It Begins

The Secret is Out  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
Yo. This is a joint story by Comet Moon and Christina. It will be a multi- crossover with Ranma and Harry Potter. The four chapters after the translations chapter one are revised from Christina's original draft. The new chapters, starting with six are Comet's with Chris's input. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Christina:  
  
This story is dedicated to my 6-year-old niece Cyrena Celes who wants me to keep writing. And as long it's Sailor Moon. Love you sweetie.  
  
This story will take place during the first season. I should also tell you that this will also have all the parents getting involved.  
  
OK one last thing, please review otherwise I won't know if I'm doing or bad if I don't get reviews I'll think I'm doing bad and may stop writing. I do plan on continuing my other story, but I am suffering from a case of the dreaded writer's block. If you do like this one I may write out my two other ideas that are brewing in my tiny mind. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy ^_^.  
Comet Moon:  
  
Ahhh yes, the dreaded writers block. Caught me up in Love, Betrayal and Redemption. But now that I'm teamed up with a muse like Chris, who is more then willing to kick me in the tales, this work seems to be flowing. I'm editing the earlier chapters so they flow better with the later ones. Please feel free to reread them as they have added scenes.  
Christina/Comet Moon:  
  
Enjoy the show.  
The Secret Is Out  
  
Chapter Two: It begins.  
  
She rolled over, restless in her sleep and reached out for her husband. Realization that he wasn't there and that the sheets were cold quickly tore her from her slumber.  
  
A quick glance at the clock told her what transpired and dread filled her heart as it had each night for the last week. She grabbed her terry cloth robe and bunny slippers, gifts from her children last mothers day, and went to check on her family.  
  
As she made her way down the hall, she checked on her brood as she always had. Reaching her son's room she quietly opened the door and peered inside. A smile bloomed on her face as she spied him with the covers kicked off. Covering him up she bent down to kiss his forehead, knowing that this was the only time she would be able to do it without his protesting such affections.  
  
Next she went to her daughter's room, the true source of her terror the last few nights.  
  
To her relief, she found her sprawled out and snoring softly. The window was opened, not having been shut from her late night excursion. As she closed it, she prayed that this would be the last time for a while that it would be needed to be used.  
  
She covered her daughter and kissed her cheek, a surge of pride filled her as she left the room leaving the door open a crack. As she walked down the stairs she could hear her husband's voice.  
  
"When will the battles be over Luna? When will peace finally return?"  
  
She heard her husband's questions and waited, hoping for some good news. As she held her breath praying for peace, her hopes were dashed when she heard the answer.  
  
"Not anytime soon, I'm afraid. Peace will not be achieved until the evil behind the scenes has been defeated for good."  
  
A sob escaped her as she walked into the room. Her husband looked up as she enter and quickly walked over toward her and held her close.  
  
"I thought you were still sleeping honey are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Kenji just worried. What time did she come home tonight? And was she hurt? " Ikuko asked of them both.  
  
"She's fine honey, no one was hurt and she has been home for a few minutes now." Kenji led his wife to the sofa and sat down holding her close, both drawing comfort from the other.  
  
Since that faithful night a week ago, when Ikuko had found her daughter missing from her bed and discovered her secret life, both parents had difficultly sleeping. It was the same night they had discovered that the family pet had secrets of her own. Once Luna's secret had been discovered and confronted, the three of them had formed a special bond.  
  
Ikuko and Luna had become close friends, often talking together once everyone was gone for the day. Ikuko had learned all about the Silver Millennium. That her baby was a warrior from a lost kingdom that many never knew existed.  
  
Each day they discussed the events of the previous and how to handle the situation that this family had been thrown in.  
  
"How do the other parents do it Luna? I'm a wreak from the minute she is gone to the time she comes home."  
  
Ikuko had been thinking of calling the other parents of the Senshi in the hopes of forming a support group. Something to help each other out with when their daughters were out saving the world. From experience she knew the benefits of having someone like her husband and Luna to talk this over with, and wanted the other parents to have the same support that she had.  
  
"Well to be honest Ikuko. Other than you and Kenji none of the Senshi's families are aware of the girl's secret. Ami's Mother is busy at the hospital most of the time. Minako's parents are too busy with their own lives to even worry about Minako. And then there is Makoto. Her parents were killed in a plane crash three years ago and has no-one to worry about her coming and going."  
  
Luna's statement shocked her. To think that some parents had no clue to there loved ones lives.  
  
Though it was true that she her self was like them at one time she still felt bad for the young girls. She had begun to suspect something was going on in Usagi's life before she had found her missing on night. Ikuko was positive that there were signs that the other parents should have to have seen had they looked closely enough.  
  
And her heart went out to Makoto having to live alone, more then a little annoyed that Luna hadn't mentioned this before. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Suddenly tired from the latest news. Kenji looked down at his wife and then glanced at the clock on the T.V. and noticed how late it was.  
  
"Why don't we finish this talk tomorrow all right?"  
  
Luna stood up and readily agreed. She wished the two a good night and went upstairs. As she walked up to bed she wondered yet again if it was a good thing having Usagi's parents know everything. It was nice not having to worry alone anymore, and being free to speak in her own home, but if anything happened to Usagi she did not want her parents to worry either.  
  
Unknown to Luna, Usagi's parents did not sleep that night. Instead they talked deep into the night, and as the morning star rose over the horizon they had come to several conclusions that would alter the fate of the entire universe.  
  
A few hours later the neighborhood breathed a sigh of relief. Their morning wake up call was late and they feared for the well being of the child. But the familiar holler allayed their fears.  
  
"AHHHHHH, I'M SOOOOOO LATE!!!!!!" a young girl screamed causing the sleeping cat to jump.  
  
"Luna, why didn't you wake me? " She screeched as she ran around the room getting ready for the run of her life.  
  
"Oh, Usagi your always late I don't see what makes today any different from all the other times." she said as she tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"I know that Luna, but today I am really late." Usagi said as she began to gather her school supplies.  
  
Luna looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was later than normal. She wondered where Ikuko was and why she had let Usagi sleep in. While Usagi finished getting ready Luna went downstairs to speak with her.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs:  
  
Usagi's parents were listening to Usagi's cries. It was funny listening to her argue with Luna about not waking her up. The decision they had both stayed up all night talking about had left both a bit exhausted. They had already set parts of the decided plan into motion. Now all they had to do was confront their daughter and Luna.  
  
"Good morning Kenji, Ikuko. How are you both doing this morning?" Luna greeted them as she walked in.  
  
"Good morning Luna, we are doing well thank you. How are you doing today? Did you get enough sleep? " Kenji asked as Ikuko went to get Luna some milk.  
  
"I could have done with some more sleep, but otherwise I feel rested." Luna thanked Ikuko as she brought her some warm milk. It was just the way she liked it, warm with a touch of cinnamon.  
  
"If I may ask why did you let her sleep in so late today?" Luna asked, looking somewhat comical with the milk mustache on her lip. She was curious as to why Ikuko failed to make her daily struggle to awaken her daughter.  
  
She noticed the quick glance that passed between the two, and a feeling of dread crawled down her spine.  
  
"If you don't mind Luna I would like to wait until Usagi comes down. We need to talk with both of you. "  
  
'Both? What?'  
  
But before Luna could process this, they heard Usagi trying to sneak down the stairs in an attempt to by pass her Mother. They heard whispering as she walked past the living room. The two left the confused cat pondering their statement.  
  
"Please don't let me get caught. Please don't let me get caught." Usagi had the door cracked open and was trying to sneak out when she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Ikuko asked a smile on her face. Her father was standing next to her waiting to see the young girl's face.  
  
"Eeep. Hi Mom, just going to school. I don't want to be late so I better get going." Usagi said cringing and prayed that she could get away without being grounded till next year.  
  
"Usagi we all ready called the school your excused for the day." Her Father said, knowing full well that she would be shocked with him being home at this hour.  
  
Usagi spun around and saw her parents standing together. She closed the door and walked toward them feeling nervous.  
  
"Um is everything ok?" she asked afraid.  
  
"Yes, darling everything is fine. We just need to talk to you. And it is important." Her mother said. Now that the time had come to confront her daughter Ikuko was at a lost for words.  
  
"All this morning I had planned out word for word what I wanted to say to you, and now I don't know how to say it."  
  
"Mom what ever it is you can tell me." Usagi said reassuringly.  
  
"All right Usagi I guess the best way is to just come out and say it. Or should I say Sailor Moon."  
Thump...........  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	3. The Discovery

The Secret is out  
Chapter Three: The Discovery  
As last we left our Heroine, her arch nemesis had discovered her secret identity (I mean her parents had found out she was Sailor Moon. HAHA. Yeah that's it).  
  
Thump... Usagi dropped her books and stared at her parents. She wasn't sure she had heard right. There was no way her parents could have found out.  
  
"W-w-w-what did you say? " Usagi stuttered as she took a step back.  
  
"You heard me very clearly Usagi, we know everything. We know about the battles. We know about the sneaking in and out of your room at all hours."  
  
Ikuko looked at her daughter' s pallor and guided to her to the sofa, holding her arm in support. After she settled her on it, she motioned to her husband to get their daughter some water.  
  
She rubbed her Usagi's back, surprised that her daughter was handling everything better than she thought she would. She was certain that she would have either laughed out loud, or have broken down crying.  
  
Kenji returned with the water and handed it to his wife.  
  
"Here drink this honey." She pressed the glass to Usagi's lips.  
  
After she had her fill, Usagi laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes with a sigh.  
  
"How?" Was all she asked wanting to know what she did wrong for this secret to have been found out? She knew that once Luna and Rei found out that they were sure to give her the lecture of a lifetime.  
  
Then her head shot up as she remembered her loyal cat. The concealed looks. How close she and her Mother had been lately.  
  
"Did Luna tell you?" Usagi asked and her mother nodded. She let out a sigh glad that it had not been her, but why would Luna have told them, after all the grief she gave her about not telling them. And not even informing her on the matter.  
  
"Yes, she did, but you have to understand that she had no choice it the matter, honey." Her father said as he sat next to her.  
  
"He's right Usagi. Let us tell you what happened first ok. Then you will see that she did not tell us willing. Ok?" Her mother asked.  
Flashback:  
A loud crash of thunder awoke her from her blissful dream. But anxiety over came her as consciousness took hold. The urge to check on her loved ones was overwhelming.  
  
She hastily got up and smiled at her still sleeping husband. He could sleep through anything just like their daughter and son.  
  
After putting on her robe and slippers she walked to her son's room and smiled in relief. There was Shingo sound asleep with a flashlight and a comic book. Shaking her head, she turned off the flashlight and removed the comic book. Then tucked him back in kissing him good night.  
  
Still smiling she headed for her daughter's room. A shiver ran down her spine as she approached the door. This was where her feelings of trepidation came.  
  
She walked in to noticed that the window was wide open. She looked at her daughter's bed only find it empty.  
  
Panicked, she rushed out of the room, running down the hall in hopes she was in the bathroom. Not finding her there either she ran back to her room to wake up her husband.  
  
"Kenji. Kenji!!!" she whispered loudly as she started to shake him awake. Her husband woke up and reached for his glasses.  
  
"W-w--what's wrong? Are the kids ok?" he asked turning the lamp on.  
  
"No, Usagi is missing." She said as she dragged her husband to Usagi's room. Once there she turned the lights on so that he could see for himself.  
  
"Did you check the bathroom? Maybe she isn't felling well." He said trying to stay calm for the both of them. He knew that his wife was worried and tried to control his own worries.  
  
"Of course I did right before I woke you up. I knew something was wrong, that's why I went to check on the kids. I came in here and her window was opened. Oh Kenji do you think she ran away? I mean I have been hard on her about her grades." Ikuko asked as she began to cry. Kenji Held her close in comfort.  
  
"I'm sure she is ok. She knows you want what's best for her. I bet you anything she is downstairs eating right now. After all, she has a very healthy appetite." He said hoping it was true.  
  
"Your right I never checked downstairs. I just saw the bed empty and assumed the worst. Its just a silly unfounded fear." She said as she broke away and ran downstairs at a speed her daughter would have been hard pressed to match.  
  
Kenji looked around the room before following his wife. He too sensed a feeling of wrongness, and prayed they were both just being over protective parents.  
  
But his wife's cry of fear dashed that hope and he rushed to her. All the lights were on as Ikuko was searched the downstairs.  
  
"Her coat is still here. And umbrella. It doesn't make sense Kenji; Usagi hates storms with a passion. But I've looked everywhere my baby could be. Why would she be out on a night such as this?"  
  
Ikuko fell to the floor crying, not knowing what to do. Kenji just stood there for a second not knowing what to do either before going to Ikuko and held her close.  
  
"I guess we'll have to call her friends and the police. Maybe one of her friends knows what happened. You know how kids are. Their friends know more than the parents." Kenji said as held his wife close. He could feel Ikuko's tears and prayed that their daughter was safe.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and get her address book. I'm going to get a picture for the police." He whispered trying to be strong for the both of them. Ikuko nodded and pulled away, but not before squeezing him close one last time.  
  
"I love you." She whispered before hurrying up the stairs.  
  
Kenji watched her ascend the stairs before walking back to the living room. He went to the entertainment center and pulled down the family picture. He traced his daughters smiling face and clutched it close to him and broke down crying.  
  
"Please be safe honey. We need you." He whispered  
  
Ikuko slowed as she approached the open door.  
  
"Please come home Usagi and I promise I won't yell at you anymore. And I'll make all your favorite foods." She whispered she as neared Usagi's room.  
  
But as she heard the blissful sound of her daughters voice, she stopped dead just outside of view.  
  
"Luna I think I'm more tired than I realized. I don't remember leaving the lights on. And the door's ajar. You don't think mom came to check on me do you?"  
  
Ikuko stopped and listened to what was being said. She was confused as to why her daughter would be talking so to the cat.  
  
"It was most likely Shingo checking up on you. Ever since he found out you were Sailor Moon he has been protective of you." Luna said in a disapproving voice.  
  
She held her breath as she heard this, as well as seeing the Luna's mouth move through the crack in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. You have to admit though Luna; he has been good about keeping it a secret. I mean it must be hard for him. I still think we should tell my parents though." Usagi said as she closed the door all the way and turned the light off. Ikuko tiptoed closer trying to listen to what her daughter was saying,  
  
"Usagi we have been over this before they can't know. It could be dangerous if they knew, and even though Shingo does know I am still not happy with it. It only takes on slip." Luna lectured before Usagi cut her off  
  
"Before someone from the Negaverse finds out, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Yes I know Luna, but you don't understand. The biggest secret I have kept from them has been about my grades. You don't know how hard it is to keep lying to them. Not telling them I'm Sailor Moon hurts. A lot." Usagi sighed.  
  
Ikuko was shocked not only was her daughter sneaking out, but her son knew about it and was keeping it to himself. The cat talks. And seemed to be controlling Usagi.  
  
Ikuko walked quickly downstairs to tell Kenji everything she had found out. When she reached the living room she found him sitting on the floor crying, holding the picture close. She ran to him and held him this time doing the comforting.  
  
"Its ok Kenji, she's home." She said. Kenji pulled back and looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"She's home? Is she ok? Where was she? Does she know how scared we were? What did she think she was doing? I swear she's going to be grounded for a month." He quickly asked.  
  
Ikuko quickly told him everything she had heard upstairs. To say that Kenji was shocked was an understatement. He wanted to rush upstairs to wake both of children up and demand explanations. His concern and worry was replaced with anger and a demand for answers.  
  
Ikuko had to calm him down and said that she wanted to wait until morning to find out what was going on. Besides, she was just happy that her babies were safe and home.  
  
"Besides I want to talk with Luna privately. With out Usagi. Now that I know that she can talk I am going to get some answers from her. Not matter what."  
  
Ikuko was very upset at the fact that the cat that they had given a home to had been controlling their daughter. As far as she was concerned the cat would have to go. There was no place for her in her house.  
  
'How dare that cat tell her daughter that she had to keep secrets from them? Usagi was correct in the fact that there had never been secrets in the family. Well, save for the fighting thing, but that was going to be told sooner or later.'  
  
Kenji could tell from her tone that his wife was angry and almost felt sorry for the cat. As they walked upstairs he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Ikuko looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Do you know how weird this sounds? We just found out our daughter's missing. Then we find out, after going crazy with worry, that she is Sailor Moon, and that her cat talks. Yet we seem almost calm about it because she is home safe. I must be tired because I'm just happy she is safe, and yet a part of me wants to go in there and forbid her from saving the world."  
  
Ikuko giggled the way her husband just summed everything up did sound funny.  
  
As they passed their daughter's room the stopped and went inside to make sure she was safe. They went in and found snoring softly clutching her bunny. They bent down to kiss her. Luna looked up at them and was shock at the look they gave her. It was if they were angry. As if they hated her.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"WWWWAAAHHHHHHHH. I'm so late."  
  
Piece of toast, kiss on cheek, and her daughter was zooming off to school. Never even noticing that her Father had yet to leave for work.  
  
The two exchanged amused glances at the realization that some things never change.  
  
But the amusement turned bitter as Luna made her morning appearance.  
  
Ikuko set her bowl of milk down, and Luna naively went to her meal.  
  
But with reflexes that Luna would never have suspected of her, Ikuko snatched her by the cuff of the neck and slammed her into the wall.  
  
Weakly she meowed in protest, utterly shocked by the turn of events. Through a haze she peered at the visages of the Tsukino's.  
  
Again she tried a pitiful meow, but had her head again slammed was all the reward she received for her efforts.  
  
Ikuko was past furious with this feline, and had no intention of allowing her to pull any fast ones.  
  
"Forget it Luna. Your little game is up. Now give me one good reason I shouldn't have you put to sleep for what you've gotten my daughter into?"  
  
Ok, she was officially terrified now.  
  
'Why is she asking me this? Shingo and Usagi would not have told her.'  
  
"Me---OWWWWWW."  
  
Her head aching, Luna glared at the fuming woman.  
  
"I told you. No games. Now talk or maybe I should see if the government would like you instead."  
  
Visions of underground dissection laboratories filled her mind.  
  
'Maybe I should say something.'  
  
"How---How did you find out?"  
  
Kenji took a double take at that. Even knowing the truth, seeing it was another matter.  
  
"You were wrong last night about Shingo checking up on Usagi. That was me. And I saw you talking to her. Including making her lie to us about being Sailor Moon."  
  
'Damn. Usagi will never let me live this down.'  
  
As she held the stare of the furious woman, she added.  
  
'If I live to tell the tale.'  
  
Kenji, having gotten over his initial shock, felt his anger soar.  
  
"What the blazes did you think you were doing? Sending little kids out to fight those monsters?"  
  
Luna had never felt any joy at the idea of children fighting the enemy. But there was no one else that could.  
  
"You think I like it? I never wanted anyone to have to fight in this war. But this was not an enemy on my creation. I didn't summon it. It summoned me. Us. In case you haven't realized it, the reason no one else has been able to defeat the creatures, is because no one else can. These children as you call them are the only ones that contain the right powers to destroy them. The armies, police, warriors of this world have all fallen to them. Only the Senshi possess the power. And that is a power born onto them, and only onto them. It cannot be given away, or transferred. And Usagi's power is the most powerful of all. All of them are the reincarnated warriors from a long dead empire."  
  
Memories hit Ikuko of the power of those creatures. Of the film footage taken as the Army guard sent to destroy them fell to their might. And of her own encounter, that only the appearance of Sailor Moon prevented her from being added to the list of victims.  
  
She set the cat down, not completely satisfied, but willing to listen.  
  
"That may be. But even if Usagi has to be Sailor Moon, by what right did you have to order her to not tell us? And Shingo as well?"  
  
She licked herself as she tried to come up with an answer that would appease the woman.  
  
"If any one found out the truth, all the Senshi would be endangered. Not just Usagi. Further, it is my belief it would distract her from battles if she were worrying about your welfare and feelings. It could get her killed."  
  
Ikuko paused at that, and thought back to a few months ago, when she was at the site of a Yoma attack.  
  
She had been shopping for dinner, yet again with an empty refrigerator at home thanks to Usagi, when a Yoma appeared and started to collect energy from the other customers.  
  
She kicked off her shoes, and launched herself at the demon, in a fury of kicks and punches. Though she had not studied as hard as when she was younger, she still maintained her training when the children were at school.  
  
But the Yoma was not even winded by the brutal attack, and casually threw her across the market with a swipe of its arm.  
  
Rebounding against the wall, Ikuko channeled her Ki into a powerful Ki blast and hurled it at the monster.  
  
All that did though was to gain its undivided attention. Now it wanted her energy. And she felt the drain immediately.  
  
But the monster was not satisfied with just her energy. It wanted to hurt the one that attacked it. It slammed her into the wall yet again, and raised its glowing clawed hand in a killing strike. Then---  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic."  
  
It turned to dust.  
  
Her golden savior rushed to her side and seemed dismayed at her appearance. But the sound of police forced her to leave. But before she did she whispered.  
  
"You'll be all right. I'll never let these things hurt you again. Just stay out of the fight area from now on."  
  
The girl seemed to care about her, and reminded her of someone. Someone special.  
  
Then to her horror Usagi came running up to her crying her eyes out. She tried to comfort her, but she seemed to feel that it was her fault that she was hurt. Though why she could not figure out.  
  
That night she spoke with her husband, and he made her promise not to get involved unless it was absolutely the only way. And to call him if it was. He was not as good a fighter as she, but he had survival skills that could help. Plus the training she had given him.  
  
(Where she learned to fight like that you ask? HEH, HEH. That will be explained later on in this story.)  
  
She shook her head from her thoughts. She had to focus on the now. Exchanging looks with Kenji, they both realized they had no choice but to let her fight.  
  
"Very well Luna. For now we'll agree to this. Till we've come to terms with it. However, you will explain everything you know to us. And keep us informed as to what is happening."  
  
'Plus this will give me time to come up with a training schedule for Usagi. And cool down a little before we talk.'  
  
Luna reluctantly agreed, and spent hours explaining what little she remembered.  
  
The Tsukino's spent the rest of the day talking and outlining how they wished to proceed with this. Someday soon they knew, the secret would be out.  
End Flashback:  
"And that's how we discovered your little secret Honey."  
  
Usagi was more then a little staggered by the tale. Some of the information not really registering in her head yet.  
  
"Does Shingo know that you know about me?" she asked inanely. Her mother smiled.  
  
"No, we felt that as long as Luna kept us up to date on your battles, we would let you have your brother to confide in for now. I must say that I am proud of you Usagi. Doing what you do with your friends to keep us safe." Her father said as he hugged her tight.  
  
"I don't understand though if you were ok with not letting me know that you knew. Then why tell me now?" Usagi asked lost.  
  
"Well the thing is Usagi we both felt that it was unfair for your friend's parents to be kept from this. That's why we called them this morning and told them everything. In fact they should all be here soon." Her mother said.  
  
This time Usagi did faint.  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	4. Ami's Crisis

The Secret is Out  
  
Chapter Four: Ami's Crisis  
The Mizuno's residence:  
  
Dr. Mizuno had been running late when the phone rang. She let out a sigh of frustration as she answered it, attempting to put on her stockings as she did.  
  
"Hello Mizuno's residence how can I help you?" She asked as she looked through her purse making sure she had her keys.  
  
"Hello is this Dr. Mizuno? Ami's Mother." The voice on the other side asked.  
  
"Yes it is, can I help you?" she asked looking up at the clock. She hoped to be able to leave within the next few minutes.  
  
"Oh good. I'm glad I caught you before you left for work. My name is Ikuko Tsukino, our daughters are friends." The voice identified herself as.  
  
"I'm sorry but Ami is getting ready for school right now, but if you need to talk to her I can go get her for you." She said wondering how long this was going to take; she did not have time for her daughter's friends or their parents.  
  
"The truth is Dr. Mizuno I am calling to speak with you." The friendly voice replied.  
  
"Tsukino-San, I would love to stay and talk, but unless this an emergency I need to leave for work."  
  
"Actually, It is very important I'm afraid. I am calling about your daughter, and I think you should take a few minutes to hear what I have to say. After all if you are already late, what are few more minutes?" Ikuko asked her tone changing from friendly to determine. She was not going to be put off from this talk.  
  
"Very well Tsukino-San, I will give you five minutes." She sighed as she settled down, an eye on the clock.  
  
"What do you know about the Sailor Senshi, Doctor?" Ikuko asked  
  
It was the last thing she expected to be asked. 'If this has to do with the incident last month---'  
  
"What? Do you mean to tell me that your keeping from work to talk about those girls in short skirts? I thought you said you wanted to talk about Ami." She asked in a loud voice, upset at being kept from leaving.  
  
"If you would just calm down and listen to me for just two seconds, I would tell you. In fact if you had paid more attention to your daughter, you would know what I'm talking about. So far it seems to me that your work is more important then her well being." Ikuko all but shouted into the phone, getting upset herself with this woman.  
  
"Wait one minute. What does Ami have to do with the Sailor Senshi? She has never mentioned anything about them. And for your information I happen to love my daughter very much." She said, getting just as upset as the woman on the phone.  
  
Ikuko put her head into her hands. 'I need to work on my diplomatic skills. Baka. You have to earn this lady's trust back.'  
  
"I'm sure you do, Mizuno-San. I didn't mean to imply that you don't. It's just sometimes we can be blind to the changes in our children's lives, thinking that it is just a natural part of growing up. Please be patient. I can explain everything. But it will be difficult." Ikuko soothed, not wanting to argue with her.  
  
The gibe had hit her where she was most vulnerable. It was possible that she over reacted. She inhaled a calming breath and replied.  
  
"All right, all right I'll listen. We both may have started off on the wrong foot. It's just been hard since her father passed away. I guess I haven't been the best of Mothers. I kind of threw myself into my work. But I never had to worry about Ami; she is so intelligent and levelheaded. She can take care of herself in most instances. And has my cell phone number if she needs to get in touch with me."  
  
Miaka was confused as to why she had told a woman that she had never met so much about herself and family. There was something in the voice. That was calm and tranquil that drew her in, capturing her trust.  
  
"I am so sorry Mizuno-San, I did not know about your husband. It must be difficult to raise a child on your own. Please, lets start over. And my name is Ikuko." She said.  
  
"Thank you Ikuko, and please call me Miaka. Now please tell me what you needed to tell me about my daughter. I can't believe she has anything to do those girls."  
  
Miaka frowned when she heard a giggle on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but you see your daughter is one of the Senshi. Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
'Ok. This woman has lost it. Now how am I to handle this.'  
  
"Ikuko---"  
  
A slight laugh from the other end did nothing to convince her of the woman's sanity.  
  
"I know this sounds absurd, but hear me out."  
  
"My daughter looks nothing like Mercury. I have seen the girl. And the pictures."  
  
"Miaka, please just answer some questions for me. What color is Mercury's hair?"  
  
"Blue, but---"  
  
"Like Ami's?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"And how tall would you say she was?"  
  
"About Ami's height. Four-Eleven."  
  
"Eyes?"  
  
"The same shade of blue as Ami's."  
  
Her voice had reduced to a whisper; her head leaned back against the wall for support.  
  
"When you saw Mercury, did she remind you of anyone?"  
  
Miaka shook her head in denial. But she still remembered the tug on her heart as she glimpsed the girl.  
  
"Kami. How could I have missed that?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself Miaka. We only found out ourselves last week. And only because I caught her sneaking back into her room."  
  
Anger flared in Miaka.  
  
"And you're just now telling me?"  
  
Ikuko tried to maintain her tempter. She knew that Miaka was still in shock, but that was uncalled for.  
  
"No, we just found out last night that none of the families knew the truth. That's what this phone call is for. To set up a meeting today for all the families and girls to meet."  
  
Flustered at her own rudeness, Miaka apologized.  
  
"Gomen Ikuko. This is just a lot to take in, and I'm not handling it as well as I'd like."  
  
The giggle was unexpected.  
  
"Believe me, I know. The plan is to meet at my home at ten this morning."  
  
She nodded her head as she answered.  
  
"Yes. Yes we will both be there. And Ikuko. Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure. I'll see you then. I have a few more calls to make."  
  
Miaka hung up the phone, not envying Ikuko her task. She just sat there for fifteen minutes, trying to regain her composure.  
  
'Ami is Sailor Mercury. It's still hard to believe. But the glimpse of her I caught when Jupiter had been brought in. The look Mercury had given me.'  
  
She had been haunted by it ever since. Now she knew why.  
  
She picked the phone up and dialed the hospital.  
  
"Hi Hikaru, its Miaka I'm need you to let you know that I won't be coming in today or the rest of this week. No nothing is wrong I just have some personal matters to work out. Thanks Hikaru and can you let Reika know this and see if she can cover for me. If she can tell her I owe her one. Great let her know that she can call me if there is an emergency, ok? Thanks Hikaru. Bye."  
  
Miaka then called the school to inform them that Ami would not be coming in for the next few days. The secretary seemed to go into shock at that.  
  
As she looked at the clock, she noticed that her daughter was running well late. She would not have made it to school in time, even if she left right now. Senshi or not.  
  
She made her way to her room and knocked on the door lightly. When she received no response, she let herself in.  
  
There was her daughter asleep at her desk, her head resting on her schoolbooks. As she gazed at her, Miaka realized that she had been ignoring the one person she loved more than anything.  
  
All the late nights at work saving peoples lives, and never knowing that her daughter was doing the same. She was grateful that Ikuko had called to tell her. If she had not called, she would never have known about the dangers.  
  
Pushing the hair from her daughter's face Miaka wondered how many times she had come in hurt from a fight. She felt the tears enter into her eyes. She had lost her husband due to a drunk driver. Now she realized that she could have lost her little girl as well. And she would have been in the dark as to why.  
  
All that was going to change, starting right now. She had too much to learn about her daughter, and she was going to make the time for her. Work was going to come second she vowed.  
  
"Ami honey. Wake up dear." She said trying to wake her up. Ami stirred slightly, but did not really want to wake up.  
  
"Come on baby, time to wake up." She said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. She smiled remembering that this was how she would wake her up for school when she was younger.  
  
Ami opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her Mother standing before her. A quick glance at her clock horrified her as she realized how late it was. And that her Mother had yet to leave for work either.  
  
"Mom, are you ok?" Ami asked not use to seeing her Mother still at home at this time. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew was about to have her first detention with Usagi.  
  
"I'm fine Ami, but I think we need to have a long talk young lady." she said stood up and pulled Ami with her. Miaka led her daughter over to her bed and sat down with her.  
  
"First of all Ami, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not being here for you. You mean the world to me, and I have been so caught up in my own life I've neglected you." She said not able to look her daughter in the eye.  
  
"Mom its ok, I know you love me. I also know that it's been hard since daddy died. I have never blamed you for anything." Ami said giving her mom a hug.  
  
"Oh, Ami, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you after he died. I know you must have been hurting. Instead I acted like I was the only one in pain, and I shut you out. I promise you though that will all change. Starting today. I'm taking a week off from work and you are taking the week off from school." Miaka laughed at her daughter's face from the last bit of information.  
  
"B.b...b...but what about your job and I can't miss that much of school." Ami stuttered not knowing how to take her mom's sudden change.  
  
"Ami from now on you come first. I mean Reika can take care of any problems that arise, and if the hospital can't deal with it, tough. I can always open my own practice. As for school, knowing you my little genius, I bet you are at least sixteen chapters ahead of the rest of your classmates."  
  
Suddenly for the first time in years, Miaka felt free. The idea of getting to know her daughter again felt exciting. Where the thought of opening her own practice came from she didn't know, but it started her thinking that maybe that would be the best thing.  
  
"Actually I'm twenty chapters ahead." Ami blushed, looking at her Mother and noticing the change in her. She did look happy and excited for the first time in a long time.  
  
"There you see, a week off will do us both good." Miaka said as she hugged her daughter  
  
"Mom are you really thinking about opening your own practice?"  
  
"You know what, I am. That way I could make my own hours and have more time for you. Also once you become a doctor you could join me. We could work together. I think it could be fun."  
  
Miaka saw her daughter light up with the delight. She sent a small thanks to Ikuko for opening her eyes and giving back her daughter. She was not about to loose her again.  
  
"Now before I forget, I have something very important to discuss with you young lady. Can you please explain to me why you wear that short skirt to fight in?" Miaka teased.  
  
Ami stared at her Mother, trying to understand what she was asking.  
  
"Wh.what do you mean mom?"  
  
"I mean Sailor Mercury, why do you wear those short skirts, and for that matter why didn't you tell me."  
  
The only answer Miaka received was the 'thud' as her daughter fainted.  
  
"Oh, dear." she said as bent down to tend to her daughter.  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	5. Rei's Turn

The Secret Is Out  
Chapter Five: Rei's Turn  
  
When people walked past the temple, most would not venture up the stairs. All the talk and murmurs Associated with it had given it a bad reputation.  
  
The two that worked and lived there were the object of ridicule. Often they were the object of taunts and jeers. None of which were deserved. But this animosity did serve a purpose.  
  
The head priest, Hino Hiroshi was known as a flirt and leech. Some had even labeled him a senile old man who loved chasing after young ladies. All the neighboring community steered clear of the man. Especially their daughters.  
  
All of this did not bother him. For as long as they were making fun of him then they would leave his granddaughter alone. His granddaughter was his world, and it hurt him to hear the names they would call her. Plus it gave the temple the privacy it needed.  
  
He still remembered the rage he felt the day his only son brought her to him. He dropped her off at the temple saying that, "There was no way I can continue to care for a freak like this". What had really angered him was the fact that he had said it in front of Rei.  
  
It had been the last time either would see him again. Rei had been only four years old at the time.  
  
Over the years he helped her control her psychic powers. He was amazed at how strong her gift was for one so young. But the one thing he could not help heal was her heart. The words her father had said were branded in her mind and heart.  
  
When it was time to go to school everything seemed to go well. She had made some friends, and it seemed that all was going to be all right.  
  
Until one day when Rei was in school. The class was taking a test when she grabbed her head and screamed. The teacher ran to her as fell on the floor in pain.  
  
"NO!!!! No, daddy don't die!" she screamed out in pain a bright red light surrounded her before she passed out.  
  
She woke in the nurse's office, her grandfather sitting next to her with a worried look on his face as he held her hand. He seemed to have aged since the morning.  
  
"Oiji-Chan, what happened?" She asked. Her head hurt, and she felt scared, and terribly empty inside.  
  
"Rei you passed out in class. Can you remember what happen?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"I just remember feeling a sharp pain in my head then." She trailed off as tears filled her eyes  
  
"Yes, then what happened" he encouraged her to go on  
  
"Then I saw daddy and I think he died cause there was all this fire around him. Then everything went black, but it was just a nightmare right." She asked crying hoping that it was only a bad dream.  
  
"Oh, Rei, I'm sorry. I had just received a call before the school called the Embassy your father was at was bombed. There were no survivors." He said in a tired voice as he gathered into her into his arms and held her. They both cried for lost chances.  
  
They went home to the temple, quiet and lost in their own grief.  
  
Rei had lost a father who had never loved her the way he should have and she felt that it was her fault. If she had been a better daughter then they would have been together.  
  
Once they where home she ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Her Grandfather respected her need for privacy and gave her the space she needed. When he went to check on her later however he was stunned. He found her sleeping and the symbol of Mars on her forehead.  
  
'So, she has born unto my line this lifetime. It has begun.'  
  
That was the day he decided to teach her how to sense evil, use charms, and the most importantly how to do fire readings. Knowing one day that Sailor Mars would be needed to yet again to walk the Universe.  
The present:  
The phone rang, as Grandpa Hino was getting ready for the day. He had been restless for days now, and last night visions had swarmed his head showing glimpses of what may be to come.  
  
"Hello Shinto Temple." He answered the phone knowing that this day had the feel of a day of destiny.  
  
"Hello Hino-San. This is Tsukino Ikuko I believe you know my daughter Usagi."  
  
"Yes, I know her quite well. I believe she is also known as Sailor Moon and that this is to work out a time to get together with the rest of the families." He said knowing that he had shocked her. After all, he was just a senile old man.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes. I'm hoping to get all of the parents together at my house this morning around ten. I feel we have much to talk about." Replied the shaken lady.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Rei and I will be there, I promise."  
  
"I must admit that I am surprise at how well you are taking this Hino-San."  
  
She heard him laugh in the background  
  
"It's all an act I'm afraid. One that is about to reach its end today." He said looking at his granddaughter's room.  
  
Even though Ikuko was confused she let it go and said good-bye having one more call to make. After hanging up he sent Yuuchirou on some errands so that they would not have to worry about anyone overhearing their talk. He still was unsure as to why he took him on as an apprentice, only that the great fire called out to him to do that. The only other he has ever taken on had turned out to be Jadeite, and that turned into a disaster.  
  
He frowned at the thought of the boy. So much lost.  
  
When Rei walked into the kitchen a few minutes later she was surprised to see her grandfather sitting down drinking tea. Usually he was meditating in front of the great fire at this time of day.  
  
"Rei, sit down please. We need to talk."  
  
She groaned at the well-known phrase.  
  
"All right Grandpa, what did you do now? And how many calls are we going to be getting about it?" Rei said seating down.  
  
"No Rei, this is not about me this is about you."  
  
Rei poured herself a cup of tea not sure where this was going.  
  
"If this about my friends Grandpa, we'll try to keep the noise down."  
  
"No, this is about you being Sailor Mars. As for you friends I enjoy having the rest of the Senshi here."  
  
Rei dropped her cup spilling her tea all over the table. Of all the things he could have said this was not something she expected.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. There is so no way me or my friends could be the Senshi. I mean just look at Usagi she is a loud mouth, klutzy baka. She can't take two steps with out falling all over the place. You should also see her grades I mean they are the worst thing I have ever seen." She said as she cleaned up the mess, all the while trying to convince him that he was wrong.  
  
"Oh, Rei, why do you do that?" he asked shook his head, disappointment in his voice.  
  
Even though he was proud of her, he did dislike the way she treated Usagi. He never could understand why she did it. After the way she was treated by her father and then by her so call friends when she was little. He was sure she would never be one of those people who enjoyed hurting others with their words.  
  
"Do what Grandpa?" she asked not seeing the hurt on his face  
  
"Degrade Usagi like that. She is a good person who does not deserve the way you treat her. I am very disappointed in you Rei. I thought I raised you better." He said as went to put his cup in the sink.  
  
"She deserves it. I mean she never tries to be better. If I keep it up I'm sure she will change for the better."  
  
"Does it work? It hasn't seemed to yet. All it seems to do is hurt her. She just ends up crying and running. It's when any of you are in trouble that her true strength comes out. Not by force and anger, but love and the need to help."  
  
Rei started to protest the fact, but Grandpa pushed on.  
  
"Did you deserve it Hino Rei? Did you deserve the same thing that you are doing to Usagi? Do remember how it felt be teased and harassed? Do you remember how it felt running home and crying because you felt that no one would like you?" he asked, his voice stern, but serene.  
  
Rei looked at her grandfather surprised at his attitude.  
  
"I don't understand what your talking about grandfather?"  
  
"I want you to remember how you felt Rei. Look deep down inside yourself and remember. Then tell me if she really deserves everything you do to her."  
  
Rei was stunned by the request. Still, she closed her eyes and let her memories to flow as he instructed. To soon she felt the tears building.  
  
She saw herself being laughed and being called a freak. By her Father. By her friends. She saw how the friends she did have, walked away from her when she went back to school following her vision. She saw herself withdraw into a deep shell, not allowing anyone near her.  
  
Then she smiled as she remembered seeing Usagi for the first time.  
  
Her bubbly attitude and ability to make the people around her smile. The way she accepted Rei even after hearing all of the rumors. How she trusted her and introduced her to her friends and never letting her be alone again.  
  
She also saw how she always came back to her even after the name-calling.  
  
Rei broke down crying, not sure how or if she could make it up to her.  
  
"Its ok Rei, she still loves you and it will be ok." He said as he rubbed her back  
  
"I promise it won't happen again and I will make it up to her." She said through her tears.  
  
"That's all I ask is for you to try and be a better friend."  
  
"What I don't understand Grandpa is how you knew about us." She said as she wiped her tears.  
  
"I have known since you were a little girl Rei." He said as he sat back down.  
  
"B.B...but I have only been Sailor Mars for a nine months." Stated a very confused Rei.  
  
"I know Rei and once the Princess is found and all of your memories have returned we will talk about it, I promise. But for now I will tell you that I am here to teach and help guide you on your quest."  
  
"Does that mean that you know who she is? Please can't you tell us or at least give us clue."  
  
"I'm sorry no; I do not even have that information. Only that she will appear when the time is right. It is something you and your friends are destined to discover. You see this is your mission young one."  
  
A disappointed sigh escaped Rei. She had hope so.  
  
"Rei do you know where the sacred fire came from?" He asked changing the topic.  
  
"What? No I don't know. Why you are asking me this."  
  
"Come with me Rei I need to show you something that you need to know." He said as he led her to where the fire was kept.  
  
"You see before you the sacred fire. The fire that shows what we ask it to show us. If it is in its power. If we are worthy of knowing. The fire was brought here from a temple the existed long ago. The fire burns bright, never fading as long as someone from the planet Mars is still alive to guard it. The fires come from the planet Mars itself. It is where you get your powers from." He said  
  
"..." Rei opened her mouth but no sound came out. He laughed at seeing her speechless.  
  
"It's ok Rei we have all the time we need to discuss this."  
  
"You seem different Grandpa, not at all like you normally act." Rei mused as they sat in front of the fire. Feelings of home radiated from the blaze.  
  
"You mean like the senile old man every one sees me as. It's all an act. An illusion. I mean who would suspect the Sailor Senshi hanging around a dirty old man.' He laughed.  
  
Rei gave him a huge hug. Proud to be his granddaughter and glad that they had this talk.  
  
"So what made you decide to come out with everything?"  
  
"I, along with Usagi's mother feel that it is time to come out with everything. We will be going over there later on today."  
  
"I'm glad it's not a secret anymore. I hated keeping this away from you, but we were told it could be dangerous if too many people knew."  
  
"Yes, I know. I have heard the cats telling you all that. Now before we go over to their house I'm sure you have some question's."  
  
"I do Grandpa can you tell me more about the fire and where it came from." She said with a smile, the pressure finally off her.  
  
"Of course Rei, but before I do I just want to tell you that I am so proud of you."  
  
The two spent the next hour talking and getting to know each other all over again. Both happy about not having to keep secrets anymore.  
  
Rei was shocked to learn that she was not the only one who could talk to the crows who lived at the temple. She was also surprised that they were her guardians just as the cats were the guardians of Minako and Usagi. She couldn't wait to tell the girls everything she had learned about herself and her grandfather. Maybe having the parents know what was going on wasn't so bad after all.  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	6. And Now Minako

Chapter Six: And Now Minako  
  
Aino Akina scowled at the contraption beside her bed. Its continuance ringing playing havoc with her audio receptors. The charity gala her husband and she had sponsored went late, but well worth it for the contributions to the new pediatric ward for the hospital.  
  
Signing, she reached over her snoring husband and lifted the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Aino residents." She answered, her voice muffled from sleep.  
  
"Hello. Is this Aino-San? Minako's mother." Came the too cheerful voice.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Akina realized that her daughter should have already left for school and that this call was pointless.  
  
"Minako's left for school. GOODBYE."  
  
With that she slammed down the phone. USUALLY she wasn't so rude on the phone. Have to keep up appearances after all. But it had been a long night, and she drank one to many. She wasn't as young as she once was, and it'd been years since she had a hangover.  
  
Flopping back into the bed, she attempted to return to sleep, when that blasted thing tormented her again.  
  
RING. RING. RING. RING.  
  
Furious, she snatched the phone of the hook, this time actually succeeding in waking her husband, and hollered.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
Ikuko seethed, and took a moment to control her temper. She realized that what she had to tell them was important and had to be told diplomatically, but this woman was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Aino-San," She started in a tight voice. "I realize it is early, however there is a very serious matter I need to discuss with you regarding your daughter."  
  
With this said, Ikuko felt she would have her full attention. Which she had, but not in the matter she expected.  
  
"OH GOD. What did she do now? Fail another course? Broke something? Look just tell me what it is, and what I owe you and I'll send a check?"  
  
This woman's audacity and disregard for her daughter's well fare shocked her. True, Miaka (Ami's Mom.) had been in a bit of a rush, but she at least cared about what she had to say about Ami. This woman sounded like she thought of Minako as a chore.  
  
Reigning in her temper yet again, Ikuko replied in a VERY controlled voice.  
  
"Aino-San, My name is Tsukino Ikuko. Your daughter and my daughter are close friends and you need to know something EXTREMELY urgent about her."  
  
'This woman's not going to go away. Blast it. What did you do now Minako?'  
  
Upset at his sleep time being disturbed, Aino Akira placed his hand over the receiver.  
  
"Who is it? And what do they want?"  
  
"I don't know. Some mother of one of Minako's friends. She says she has something urgent to say."  
  
He growled himself. He too had the first hangover in years, and wasn't happy with the news.  
  
Grabbing the phone from her hand, he punched the speaker button and heard a woman voice talking.  
  
".Families. So as you can see, this is a serious matter we must discuss."  
  
The two glance at each other and actually chuckle at this. She hadn't realized no one was listening to her.  
  
At this time, Artemis, having heard the racket coming from the Aino's bedroom, came in to investigate the commotion. He had just returned from his daily hunt for food (AKA begging at the local doughnut shop.), and was going to take a leisurely nap, since Minako should have long since left for school. At least she better have.  
  
Ikuko however blew her top.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU? I tell you that your daughter has been risking her life almost every night and you have the gall to LAUGH?"  
  
This caught all three's attention. They may have had a hard time dealing with parenthood, but they did care about her.  
  
Akira's voice boomed over the receiver.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean risking her life?"  
  
Despite herself, Ikuko flinched at the shout.  
  
"I told you. She's Sailor Venus and has been protecting the Earth with my daughter, who is Sailor Moon."  
  
After the initial shock, Akina burst out with laughter, while Akira scowled.  
  
"I don't know who you are lady, but if you think this little scheme of yours will get you some of the Aino Corporation's money, you are sadly mistaken. My daughter is not Sailor Venus and you had better not go spreading your lies around."  
  
The laughter and insults came across the line clear as day to the smoldering matriarch of the Tsukino clan, and she was about to lay into them yet again, when she registered the shocked meow from the other side.  
  
'Artemis. Perfect.'  
  
"Artemis, listen to me. You either tell them everything, or I'm bringing Usagi over right now and have her transform in front of them. Then you're up the creek."  
  
Artemis paled at this. True he knew from Luna that the Tsukino's knew about Usagi, but their family and this one was as different as could be.  
  
Akina's laughter faded, and she decided to put an end to the farce.  
  
"Look, Tsukino-San. I suggest you go get some help. There are good psychiatrists around that can help you with your disillusions."  
  
Ikuko interjected before she could finish, upsetting the pair.  
  
"Artemis, if you don't say something before they hang up, I'm out this door."  
  
Akira, having had enough, bellowed, "Good bye Tsukino-San. And keep your daughter away from mine."  
  
Artemis, fearing for his life, knowing beyond doubt that she'd carry out her threat, hollered, "STOP."  
  
The male voice didn't come from the phone, but the door. They were sure of it.  
  
Slowly their heads turned to the white cat that trembled at the door, eye wide.  
  
Sighing, Artemis glared into their astonished eyes and said.  
  
"It's true. Minako's Sailor Venus and back in England went by the code name, Sailor V. And I am Artemis, her guardian and advisor."  
  
The two barely remained conscious, thoughts and emotions swirling like tornado in their mind.  
  
Slowly Ikuko's voice made its way into their thoughts.  
  
"Aino-San? I know this is a lot to take in, but we need to talk. I'm contacting all the families and we're meeting today at one at my place."  
  
Gaining control of himself, Aino-San acknowledged this and agreed that they and Minako would come. Then with a short goodbye, he hung up on the woman.  
  
Getting out of bed, he then stalked to the feline, noticing that he went from trembling to glaring at him.  
  
"Who.what are you and what have you done to my daughter?"  
  
The coldness and to all's shock protectiveness in his voice sent a slight shiver done Artemis's spine. But he held firm. He knew what Minako went through with these sorry excuses of parents.  
  
With a cold and controlled voice of his own, he replied.  
  
"I simply awoke her to her destiny, awakening powers that lay dormant inside her."  
  
"My little girl is not some super-hero."  
  
His hair raised on his back, a hiss coming out involuntarily.  
  
"YOUR LITTLE GIRL? How DARE you? Since when has she been YOUR little girl? I've been in this household for over a year remember? Since when have you cared about her? When you forget her birthdays? When you left her to her own devises? When you ignored her? When you talk together saying she was a mistake? "  
  
The last said with such contempt Akira flinched.  
  
'She'd heard that?'  
  
"At least I've been there for her."  
  
Akira, emotion surging, latched on to the easiest. Anger.  
  
"And doing what? Endangering MY daughter? Risking her life?"  
  
The hiss became a growl as the two faced off.  
  
"You think I want that? You think I wouldn't change that if I could? I've had to see her risk her life. Get hurt in battle. Try to piece together as much of a normal life as she and the others can outside the battles. If I could I'd take her place in a second. Give her and the rest of the Senshi a peaceful childhood. But I can't. Only those five can control and use the celestial powers they wield. You've seen the fights. Blazes you've even been saved by her and the others, more then once. You've even seen the times the police and military have tried to fight them, they laughed at the bullets and missiles, and torn though fighter planes and tanks like a hot knife through butter. No one else can save this world. It's their duty, honor and curse."  
  
Tears spilled from his eyes at this, and despite himself, Akira came to a grudging respect for this cat. He knew inside that he meant what he said. He'd die for Minako.  
  
Unsure how to respond the two turned in alarm at the sobs coming from the bed where Akina lay.  
  
Her head in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs, she wept uncontrollably.  
  
Akira, forgetting Artemis immediately, rushed to her side, enveloping her into a comforting hug.  
  
But it did little to ease her pain. Suddenly, at the realization that Minako might have died, with out them even knowing, all the barriers, all the hidden feelings and self contempt spilled out, as she realized what she could have lost. What she had thrown away so long ago.  
  
The two listened in stunned silence as she hysterically poured out her feelings.  
  
"Oh god. We are the worst parents in the world. First we conceive her at eighteen, and hold her responsible for our lost of freedom, shoving her off on nannies and when older to her own devices. Refuse to let her call us parents. Couldn't have that. Make us feel old, and tied down." This said with such sarcasm it nearly dripped from her tongue.  
  
Two stared. One stunned that she finally realized their crimes. The other horrified at them.  
  
"Missed birthdays. Just give her the card and let her get something she wants. Give her the card to use to try and ease our guilt."  
  
Lifting her head, she started screaming at her husband.  
  
"She could have died, and we would never have known. No chance. No chance to make up for it. We lost so much of her life already. Her first day of school. First Friends. Steps. Words. What else? First Crush? First Love? First Kiss? What else have we lost? SHE COULD HAVE DIED, AND WE WOULD HAVE LOST EVERYTHING."  
  
Artemis just stared. 'Maybe.this is a good thing.'  
  
Akira though, couldn't get a scene from his head. An open casket, with his wife and himself crying helplessly as their child was lowered into the ground.  
  
'What kind of parents are we? We missed.threw away so much. Her birthday. Oh lord, when is her birthday? Summer, but when? WHEN?'  
  
The two cried helplessly at their selfishness and their daughter's pain. Neither knew what to do.  
  
Artemis stepped in at this.  
  
"Yes. You have made many mistakes in raising Minako. But a wise girl I meant recently, and I shock myself at calling her this, has always believed in second chances. Believed that we can change. You know now what you've done, not its time to redeem yourselves."  
  
The two stare at the cat, still unsure about him.  
  
Akina looked beseechingly at him.  
  
"Is there no way some one else besides Minako that can fight them?"  
  
The look Artemis gave them answered the question before he could with his simple no.  
  
Akira sighed. He noticed the dejected look on the cats face, and despite himself amused by the emotions he now recognizes in a CAT.  
  
"You really do care about her don't you?"  
  
Smiling slightly he chuckled. "She like the little sister I never had. I'd say daughter, but we're to close of friends for that."  
  
A frown made its way to his face.  
  
"Your male. And YOU SLEEP WITH HER."  
  
The anger did not go unnoticed.  
  
"HEY. I'm Mauian. I'm not even of the same species as Minako."  
  
Then, to his horror he added.  
  
"Besides I'm in love with Luna."  
  
Akina giggled. 'Kitty Love.'  
  
"That's Usagi's Cat right? Is she like you?"  
  
"Yes, but PLEASE don't tell her what I said. She'd kill me. And I'd never hear the end of it from the girls."  
  
A loud bang from upstairs broke them out of their conversation. The screams had awoken Minako and she was dashing madly about the room to get ready for school.  
  
Artemis chuckled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Last nights battle was a tough one."  
  
A gasp escaped Akina. While she was at the party, her baby was fighting for the lives of everyone on Earth. They hadn't even looked in on her when they got home.  
  
"Well, that saves us getting her out of school. Come' on dear. Get on your robe, and we'll meet out little warrior down stairs."  
  
The two make their way to the hall landing. They waited anxiously for her to come down the stairs.  
  
And down she came, like a bat out of Hades, slamming into them both, causing a pile of arms and legs,  
  
Minako, not use to her parents being home, blushed and apologized.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. God, I'm getting like Usagi. I really didn't mean to hit into you Akira. Akina."  
  
The apology amused the two, till they heard the use their given names. Sadness enveloped them as they realized how apart from her they really were.  
  
"But I got to skip. I'm SOOOO late."  
  
About to hightail it out, she was disconcerted by the firm grasp her father had on her arm.  
  
"No Minako. No school today. We need to talk."  
  
'Not good. What'd I do now?'  
  
Seeing the fear in her eyes, Akina went over and hugged her.  
  
Minako was now officially freaking. 'WHAT'S GOING ON?'  
  
Leading her to the couch, Akina held one of her hands in her own, while her father took the other.  
  
'OH MY GOD. I'M DYING. That's why their being so nice to me.'  
  
She closed her eyes, tears rolling down them.  
  
Akira stared in horror. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Minako. What's Wrong?"  
  
At the top of her lungs she wailed. "I'M GOING TO DIE, AREN'T I? THAT'S WHY YOU'RE BEING SO NICE. WAHHHHHH. I DON'T WANT TO DIE?"  
  
Her mother, shocked at her conclusion, attempted to calm her.  
  
"No, Minako, no. You're not dying."  
  
A worst scenario (In her view) came to mind.  
  
"You're getting rid of me. Sending me to Military school. They'll cut off all my gorgeous hair, and make me wear ugly cloths and boots."  
  
Artemis, on the ground attempting to control his laughter, suddenly received a picture of Minako in a crew cut and Military BDU's. He's dying here folks.  
  
"NO. Minako. Nothing bad is happening. Just the opposite actually."  
  
Minako, confused, pulled away and stood before them. Her parents had always been a bit strange, but this was plain weird.  
  
"I don't get it. What's going on?"  
  
Akina gave her young one a watery smile. This was going to be harder then they thought.  
  
"Minako, sweetheart," Minako turned to see whom she was addressing, only to find no one behind her. "I know we haven't been the best of parents. Probably among the worst really. But we want to upturn a new tree."  
  
Akira groaned. "That's turn over a new leaf sweetie. You never get your sayings right. Minako definitely gets that from you."  
  
That said with a smirk that two females in the room wanted to wipe off his face, Akina retorted.  
  
"Oh and her theatrics weren't from you? This from the man who, to get me to go out with him, knelt in front of the whole school and sang a made up song about how I was your Aphrodite and you wanted to worship me?''  
  
The smirk turned into a grin as he replied. "Well it worked didn't it?"  
  
The giggle from the blond teen broke the spell that they were weaving together, reminding them of the one who really needed them the most.  
  
Minako was still confused by what was happening, but she always adored the love her parents shared. She just wished they would share it with her.  
  
'Yeah, right Minako. And pigs will drive semi's'  
  
Smiling at his daughter, Akira spoke yet again.  
  
"Minako, I know we have been terrible parents, and have no right to ask, or even beg forgiveness. But, after we realized what we nearly lost, you, we realized that we have thrown away the most precious gift either of us has ever received. You."  
  
Years of pain, loneliness and anger suddenly sprang forth inside of Minako.  
  
"Most precious of gifts huh? I thought I was the mistake. You know AKIRA. The one you wanted to play down. Sweep under the piano. When have you ever cared about me?"  
  
Tears stream down her eyes, a defiant look thrown their way, as if defying them to dispute it.  
  
But to her shock, tears now stream down BOTH her parents eyes, and a haunted look entered into them, much like the one inside her. The one she tried to fight by being the clown. The bubbly blond. To be the center of attention no matter what. At least then she wasn't alone.  
  
Until she met Usagi anyway. Until she found a place where she didn't have to be anyone save herself. They cared for her, not because of what she was, but who she was.  
  
Both collapsed onto the couch, their faces buried into their hands as Akina struggled with a response.  
  
"We know Minako. We have done nothing to earn your love or trust. But, despite what you may believe, we do love you, and want you to be happy. We just were not ready to be parents, and put the blame on you. Our greatest creation, we made feel was our worst mistake."  
  
Unable to go on, she continued to sob.  
  
Minako stared. 'This can't be real. It's a trick. A game. A.A.'  
  
But the two both looked up then, their eyes a confusing mixture of dead, guilt ridden, desperately wanting, and to her eternal shock, filled with the one thing she so desperately needed from them. Love.  
  
A sob escaped her own lips as she dives into the two, knocking all back into the couch.  
  
"MOMMY. DADDY."  
  
The two stared down at the sobbing girl in their arms, their own tears continuing, but hopeful tears escape as well.  
  
'Daddy." Whispered Akira.  
  
Minako, horrified at calling him this, broke away.  
  
"I'm sorry Akira. I know you don."  
  
A gentle hand covered her mouth as her father shook his head.  
  
"No that's not it. It's that I never realized what a beautiful name that was."  
  
"Or Mommy." The reverent whisper came from her mother, and Minako again threw herself into their arm, again crying.  
  
"There, there my little warrior. Its time for some changes. And for us to be a real family."  
  
The shock was almost more then Minako could bear. 'Is this really happening?'  
  
Sitting up a bit, she looked at them confused, even more so by something he had said.  
  
"Little Warrior?"  
  
Chuckles came from both parents.  
  
"Well isn't that what you are? Sailor Venus."  
  
"Oh now I get it. This is a dream. Night, Night."  
  
With that the mighty Senshi collapsed, her mother barely catching her in time to save her from a nasty lump on her noggin.  
  
The laughter now emitting from the ground drew their attention to the cat.  
  
Snorting and gasping, he said between breaths.  
  
"Well, welcome to parenthood. Congratulations, it's a girl."  
  
The two sweat drop.  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	7. Guess That Makes This Makoto

Chapter Seven: Makoto's Life Takes a Twist.  
  
Groaning Makoto plopped down into her seat at Juuban Middle School. If it had not been for her neighbor making such a ruckus this morning she would never have gotten up in time for school.  
  
'Geez these battles our getting harder and harder. And we still only have one of the Nijizuishou to show for it. How our we ever going to find the Ginzuishou and the Princess at this rate?'  
  
With a quick survey of the room, she realized she was the only Senshi here. Usagi's absence was norm, but Ami always arrived before her. Had something happened to her during the battle that no one knew about?  
  
A shiver ran down her spine and she jumped every time a student walked in, praying that it would be one of her friends.  
  
'Nothing's wrong Makoto, your being a fool.'  
  
But worry she did. Her friends were all she had left in the world. If anything should happen to them she didn't know what she's do.  
  
"Hey Makoto. Where's Ami? She's always here before me."  
  
That accented voice was not what she'd hope to hear, and her ire showed.  
  
"I'm not her keeper Naru, so lay off."  
  
The redheaded girl flinched at the jibe. She had been trying to gain the friendship of Usagi's friends for months, but they just pushed her away. And took Usagi with them. Despite this though, Naru attempted to keep her hopes alive. She wanted her friend back, and knew that more was at stake then anyone let on.  
  
Makoto however felt guilt course though her. She knew Naru didn't deserve that, but her pride and fear would not let her take it back. They all feared this girl would take Usagi away from them, as irrational as that may sound. So they did everything possible to keep Usagi from her.  
  
The final bell rang, jarring her from her thoughts. Now she was really nervous. Ami was NEVER late. For that matter neither was Haruna-Sensei  
  
Murmurs raced through the room, all seemed to agree at the two most punctual persons at school being late set the gossip mill churning.  
  
Eight grueling minutes after the bell rang, their Sensei and a teaching substitute entered.  
Past, before the first bell:  
Haruna Kohana sighed. Her latest date had canceled yet another one.  
  
Kohana was a beautiful twenty-six year old with brown wavy hair. Deep blue eyes. And a figure most women would kill for. But she had a hard time seeing herself as such. Years of needing to fill the empty hole inside herself, though she was not truly sure what was missing, had her emotions in a bit of a mess.  
  
Added to that, there was Makoto.  
  
'That girl reminds me so much of myself. Orphaned, living alone, and ready to fight at a drop of a hat.'  
  
She had been worried about three of her students lately more then most. Though they tried to hide it, Makoto, Usagi, and Ami have all come into class with bruises and bags under their eyes. And Usagi barely could keep her eyes open, not that was so unusual, but it had gotten worse.  
  
Makoto had her the most worried. She had been looking into her files, trying to find out if she or the other two girls had ever been seen for unusual injuries or history of abuse.  
  
Now she knew Usagi's Mother really well, after all the counseling sessions she had with her, and she couldn't imagine that either her or her husband would do such a thing.  
  
Ami had no history of abuse in her medical history, or in the school records.  
  
Nor did Makoto, though she had a history of fighting, it always was the other that instigated it. She, almost always was defending someone from a bully.  
  
It had to be something else, and most likely something they all were in on. These three the closest group of friends she had met, save Naru and Usagi, who she still could not figure what happen to, it had to be something they all were involved in.  
  
She didn't even give them being in a gang a second thought. Not Ami and Usagi. But what it was baffled her.  
  
But what troubled her the most was what she found out about Makoto.  
  
She was living alone.  
  
How she accomplished this was beyond her.  
  
She herself was orphaned at seventeen and barely able to make it on her own until she turned eighteen and inherited the life insurance her parents left her. It paid for her collage and the house off, as she couldn't see herself parting with it. But that year before it, she shuddered, was the worst of her life. Often she went to bed hungry, not enough money left from her part time job to pay for both food and house costs. And too much pride to ask for help.  
  
Makoto however seemed to be fairly well off. She lived in a highly respectable neighborhood, at a fairly expensive apartment. At least for the last eight months. Before that however, she could find no place of residents. Not after her Aunt released her from the orphanage.  
  
The mailing address she gave was but too a local box at the mail office. The street address she gave was an apartment building. But when she checked with the landlord, he had no record of Makoto's Aunt living there. And looking up her records, she found out that the sister of her father, also named Makoto (This was who she was named after), had been named her guardian. But she had died when Makoto had been only ten years old.  
  
Putting the pieces together, she came up with the only conclusion available.  
  
Makoto had no guardian.  
  
She sighed again. This hit home in so many ways. And Makoto was far younger then she was at seventeen. But she was undecided as what to do. She knew if she approached this wrong, Makoto might very well bolt and never be seen again.  
  
"Kohana, you have Tsukino, Mizuno, and Kino in your class don't you?"  
  
The voice of the secretary startled her from her thoughts. She turned to the elderly female.  
  
"Yes, they are all in my class."  
  
That she had asked about the three subjects of her musings threw her. Dread filled her as she awaited her to continue.  
  
"Well, I got a call from Dr. Mizuno and Ami won't be in for this whole week. And now I have Tsukino-San on the line saying that Usagi and Makoto won't be either. And she wishes Makoto to be released from school today."  
  
Kohana frowned. 'Makoto? Why would Ikuko call to tell us that. And by whose authority.'  
  
Several students came in at that time requesting late slips and handing in excuses for absences. The harried secretary shrugged at Kohana and attempted to keep her head afloat.  
  
"Here Hoshi-San, let me take the call and you handle the desk."  
  
With a grateful smile she turned to the students attempting to establish order.  
  
Kohana went to the back office and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello Ikuko. This is Kohana. Hoshi-San is a little busy right now."  
  
Ikuko started, not expecting Usagi's Sensei to answer. She expected the secretary to get the needed information.  
  
"Oh, hello Kohana. How are you?"  
  
"Well, thank you. What is this about Usagi and Makoto missing school for the week? They can hardly afford it, unlike Ami."  
  
She asked this to get a response from the woman, and was not disappointed.  
  
"Now I know Usagi has a bit of work to make up for Haruna-Sensei, but this is a family issue."  
  
At the frosty voice she smiled. 'Hit a cord did I? Good, should keep you off balance slightly.'  
  
"Perhaps, but you asked for Makoto as well."  
  
Ikuko fidgeted. That was a tough one to answer.  
  
"It involves her as well."  
  
"I can't release a student unless it's to family Ikuko. And I think you know about that."  
  
Shaken by her tone of knowledge, she realized that Kohana might know about Makoto's lack of family. She attempted to clear her thoughts and respond.  
  
"This is a very important matter Kohana, I wouldn't even think of asking if it weren't."  
  
Kohana grimace. Ikuko was always a practical one, with a level head on her shoulder. Further this might be a way to broach the subject of Makoto's lack of family.  
  
"Alright Ikuko, I'll send her home immediately. Have written permission slips sent to the school as soon as possible."  
  
Ikuko relaxed at this. It was easier then she had anticipated when she thought to call the school. 'Thank goodness that Kohana was there.'  
  
Though she may have rescinded that thought if she knew what Kohana had in mind.  
  
"Hoshi-San, I need that new teaching assistant to take over for me for the next week. I'm going to be taking an emergency leave."  
  
Mouth hanging, eyes bulging, Hoshi-San just gaped at her. No matter what, she hadn't missed a day of school, save that day she collapsed at school. And then she never should have come in, in the first place.  
  
Kohana however, simply finished making out the paperwork for the three students absences and wrote down a planner for the sub.  
  
She smirked, 'She had wanted more hands on class time anyway, and this group should give her more then enough.'  
  
The final bell rang as she made her way to the Sensei's lounge and informed the now panicking T.A. her responsibilities for the next week.  
Back to present:  
The room quieted as their Sensei and the T.A. came into the room. The sight of the T.A. clutching her books to her chest, fear evident in her eyes, brought out the predator in them.  
  
Fresh Meat.  
  
"Class, I have a few announcements to make. Midori-San will be your Sensei for the next week. I'll be taking a personal leave. Also several students will as well be off this week. Ami Mizuno. Usagi Tsukino."  
  
At their names two people in the room felt their hearts freeze.  
  
Makoto worrying on if they had been hurt worse then she thought during the battle. Her guilt rose at that thought. 'Oh no. What if they were hurt? Why didn't I protect them better?'  
  
Naru however was worse off. She didn't even know what had happen to them and feared for Usagi.  
  
"And Makoto Kino."  
  
At the sound of her own name being added to the list, a baffled girl looked up to her Sensei.  
  
"Makoto, you received a call to go to the Tsukino's home immediately. I do not believe it is something serious, just urgent."  
  
She added that as she saw the fear in some of the student's eyes.  
  
Slightly relieved, she nodded and gathered her things to leave, when Haruna- Sensei stopped her.  
  
"Please wait a few minutes Makoto. I wish to speak with you and give you the home work for the girls for the next week."  
  
Reluctantly she sat back down and waited for her to finish her last minute instructions to the T.A. Then she gathered her books, made a few notes, and walked over to the impatient girl.  
  
"Come with me please. Class behave yourselves for your substitute."  
  
Makoto smirked slightly at the quivering T.A., feeling a little sorry for her.  
  
As the two stepped out the door, the room seemed to change, the beast coming out to hunt their prey.  
  
But before they could pounce on her, Haruna-Sensei slammed the door open, and scowled,  
  
"And if I find out that if even one of you has been anything but exemplary for her, I will personally oversee this WHOLE classes month of detention."  
  
Fear of the threat cowed the pack, and lifted the T.A.'s spirits.  
  
With a grin, she again walked out the door, leading Makoto to her car.  
  
Confused, Makoto stared at her Sensei.  
  
"Uhhmm, Haruna-Sensei? Where are we going? I have to get to the Tsukino's."  
  
Smiling at the girl who could almost stare her directly in the eye, Haruna- Sensei replied, "I know dear, I'm going to give you a ride there. I have to talk to Ikuko anyway."  
  
Uneasiness filled Makoto and she tried to duck out of it, fearing that this most likely was Sailor business.  
  
"I can give her any message you want Haruna-Sensei, just give me their home work an..."  
  
With a firm, but gentle shaken of her head, she was cut off.  
  
"No Makoto. I have quite a few questions she needs to answer for me. We'll go together, that way there will be no hassles for you not being in school at this time of day."  
  
Helpless, she fell silent and got into the passenger's side, buckling up her seatbelt. The leather seats squeaking as she sat.  
  
They remained quite for a few minutes as she allowed the engine to warm up before putting it into gear.  
  
As the red sports car sped down the streets, the occupants tried to get a clue as too what the other was thinking.  
  
"So Makoto, how is your Aunt Makoto doing?"  
  
Startled, Makoto bit her tongue, cursing under her breath.  
  
'Damn, how'd she know of my Aunt? Duuhhh, she is my Sensei, and can look into my records. Blast'  
  
"Good."  
  
Her short answer was all she gave on the subject.  
  
"I haven't seen her at any of the student family days, and she's missed two Sensei / Guardian conferences."  
  
Tears came to Makoto's eyes. She feared she'd have to change schools soon or be discovered and sent to another of those blasted orphanages.  
  
The last one was horrible. They treated the kids like dirt and even beat them. They tried that on little Cho, and Makoto tore into the jerks. But the only thing that did was to get her into trouble by the law.  
  
She ran away that night and tricked her way into the school she went to before coming to Juuban Middle. Just a few forged signatures and a few lies about her Aunt with cancer and the secretaries were more then helpful. For six months anyway. Then they started to get suspicious and she had to transfer. That was the best thing that ever happened to her.  
  
'I don't want to leave here. I'm a Senshi, what if the others need me?'  
  
In Desperation she ruthlessly replied; "Her cancer is getting bad. She doesn't get out much."  
  
To another this would have ended the conversation, but Kohana knew that her Aunt had died of cancer four and a half years ago. But unfortunately they arrived at the Tsukino's before she could come up with a response.  
  
Makoto made a dash to get out, but Haruna-Sensei asked her to carry her and her friends' homework for her. Sulkily she marched up the driveway to her friend's house and knocked on the door.  
  
All the other families had arrived already, making for a full house.  
  
Ikuko was somewhat harried as she opened the door. Not even glancing at who it was, expecting just Makoto, she said. "Please, come on in. I have to break up a fight between Miaka-San and Akina-San. Seems they had a bit of a dispute about politics in general. Miaka-San not voting for Akira has more then a little upset Akina-San."  
  
The two snickered at that, and walked into a bit of a shouting match about women's right to chose  
  
Luna however had enough of this silliness and hollered, "ENOUGH. THIS IS A SAILOR SENSHI MEETING NOT A POLITICAL DEBATE. ACT YOUR AGES."  
  
Makoto looked at Kohana in horror. She saw Luna talk and heard what she said. Her pale skin attested to this.  
  
Usagi also saw this, but was to late to intervene when she realized that Makoto was not alone. But despite that she had to giggle. Not only was her Sensei flabbergasted, but also it was Luna the spilled the beans.  
  
"Way to go Luna. Now Haruna-Sensei knows all about it."  
  
Luna looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock. In a desperate attempt to cover she went; "Meow."  
  
Most of the room looked at the cat, and snickered.  
  
Kohana however, slowly made her way to the couch and sat down. Calmly she stared at the cat with the crescent moon on her head, remembering the stories of Sailor Moon's talking cat. She turned her gaze on the other feline, white and with yet another crescent moon.  
  
'Sailor Venus has such a cat.'  
  
Then she turned to the five girls in the room. Mentally checking them off.  
  
Looking at the pretty blond girls she thought.  
  
'Hmm, lets see. Red bow. Blond hair. Venus'  
  
She turned to the fuming girl in the priestess robes.  
  
'Black hair with purple highlights. Mars.'  
  
The young Amazon beside her.  
  
'Tall. Brown hair. Ponytail. Jupiter.'  
  
The young star pupil of her school.  
  
'The blue-haired genius. Little Ami is Mercury?'  
  
Then she turned to her, though she'd never admit it, favorite student. The one she felt had so much potential, but refused to accept it.  
  
'Blond-haired. Odango shaped. Bubbly. Major klutz.'  
  
This she couldn't keep quite about.  
  
"OH. MY. GOD. USAGI'S SAILOR MOON?"  
  
At that thought she almost fainted, but after years of teaching and dealing with the warped, evil minds of her students (Don't you just love the darlings?), she managed to regain control of herself. Barely.  
  
"WAHHHHHH. That's so mean. You didn't say that about the others."  
  
This brought her back to earth. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed. 'Ok, I can deal with this. It certainly explains a lot about their conditions some morning.'  
  
Ikuko, taking the roll of the hostess spoke.  
  
"Well Kohana, I didn't expect to see you here today. How are you? Can I get you anything?"  
  
Her attempt to sound normal brought some of the tension in the room down, but not for Luna.  
  
"Ikuko, how can you say that so calmly? This is a serious breach in security. Even greater then the one that you made today. I still can't believe that you did this."  
  
Ikuko and ALL the other parents and family turned their scowls at her. After Luna woke up, having fainted at the news that all the families knew the truth, she had been going on and on about breach of protocol.  
  
Usagi interceded before things could get ugly though.  
  
"Oh calm down Luna. I've been after you all to do it since the beginning. If it weren't for that promise you tricked me into the first night, the one promising you not to tell anyone, I'd have told them then."  
  
"I did that for everyone's own good. The more that know the truth the more dangerous it is for everyone. Including them."  
  
Ami looked at the cat and frowned. "But Luna, if they had known in the beginning, they would have known who to call for help if they needed it. And we would have had safe houses."  
  
Before Luna could respond, Usagi added. "Yeah, and now I never make any promises to you because I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"What? That has to be the most insane thing I've heard today."  
  
"Why? You tricked me into not telling my parents, when you knew I would have and wanted to."  
  
"Well, yes. But that was different."  
  
Ikuko entered the argument then.  
  
"Luna, I don't like you tricking Usagi into making promises like that. Release her."  
  
She found herself losing control of the situation and responded in kind.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Ikuko stalked over to the cat she had grown to love like a sister and growled.  
  
"Because I'm her mother and I'm telling you too."  
  
Slightly put out, she grumbled a, "You're freed from your oaths", and then proceeded to go to the corner and sulk.  
  
Kohana however used that time to regain her composure.  
  
"Well this explains the injuries and tiredness of these three. What about Makoto's lack of a guardian?"  
  
The four girls and two cats sweated at this, and Ikuko and Kenji exchanged glances.  
  
But Makoto freaked. She jumped up and hollered. "My Aunt Makoto is my guardian."  
  
The families were clueless of what was going on, while the rest stood stunned at the question and Makoto's response.  
  
Kohana held her gaze though and calmly stated.  
  
"Makoto, your Aunt died when you were ten. You've been somehow living on your own."  
  
Now she really freaked, terror filled her mouth with an acid taste to it.  
  
"I won't go back. I won't go back to the orphanage."  
  
Ikuko came over to pull her into a friendly hug, but she pulled away.  
  
Slightly hurt, Ikuko said. "Makoto, you're not going back to an orphanage. Kenji and I talked about it and want you to come here and live with us."  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up, but Makoto just scowled.  
  
"And be in the way. You don't have another room. I don't need handouts. I've done just fine on my own. I don't need anyone's help."  
  
Usagi and Ami shared a glance. This needed to be brought out.  
  
"Uhhmm, Makoto? You know how the only thing I'm good at in school is computers right?"  
  
This off the wall statement brought her up short. True, it was the only subject that she excelled in. Dumbly she nodded.  
  
"Well, you see, after that second battle at the graveyard, when you were hurt..."  
  
Ami and Rei grimace at that. They had not responded to the summons to prove Rei's point on Usagi's leadership qualities. When in the end it just proved them. Her caring for her teammates welfare shown through as an aftermath of that climatic battle.  
  
"Well, I followed you home."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"I had to. I wanted to make sure that you got there all right."  
  
Knowing what she saw, Makoto flushed and looked at her hands as if they were unclean.  
  
"I found out you were living at that abandoned, rundown warehouse off of pier twelve."  
  
The others, save the girls and cats, gasped in horror at that. That place was a filthy hazard zone and should have been demolished years ago.  
  
"Well, I'm not there any more, am I?"  
  
Usagi's silence spoke volumes. Suspiciously Makoto looked at her, seeing a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
The low dangerous whisper sent shivers down her friend's spine, and Usagi explained.  
  
"Well, I created a new set of arcade games and systems over the last few years, always my favorite subject, but hadn't done anything with them. So Ami and I came up with a plan. Ami forged some documents and hacked into the proper computers and created the identity of Luna Moon for me. And I used the disguise pen to finish the identity. I'm the owner of MoonStar, the new game company. I have the staff that Ami set up to do the selling and promoting."  
  
Akina, a business exec herself stared dumbfounded.  
  
"Usagi. That company has sold over the past six months, millions of dollars worth of software and premium game systems. State-of-the-art. Everyone wants in on it. Including dozens of the most popular video game companies on the market."  
  
Usagi blushed scarlet at the awe in her tone and mumbled. "Yeah. Uhhmm, Ami says it's at Eighty million."  
  
"Eighty million, one thousand, three hundred and five dollars as of today Usagi"  
  
Ami added this, despite her blushing at having been caught hacking on the net.  
  
Having silenced the room Usagi continued.  
  
"Any way. I used the disguise pen to do my business, and set up an account for you. I had the money sent to you through a lawyer under the belief that it was from your parent's life insurance. Ami then created an account for you so you could cash checks and handle the bills."  
  
As her friend started to regain her composure, she also started to seethe.  
  
"Then, we kept tabs on you. You know, making sure you were all right. Luna and Artemis took turns checking up on you every night."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU."  
  
Makoto's fury erupted.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU."  
  
She stalked over to Usagi, and lifted her off the ground.  
  
Wide-eyed, Usagi just gazed into the molten lava that had become her friend's eyes.  
  
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT. NO RIGHT. I WAS FINE ON MY OWN. I DON'T NEED ANYONE. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO USE MY PARENT'S NAME."  
  
"But Makoto, we were just trying to help. We knew you wouldn't let us do it other wise. We just wanted you to be safe, cared for and happy. Because we love you."  
  
But Makoto was beyond reason. The only thing she saw was that it wasn't her parents that took care of her. It was her friends' charity. Pity. She couldn't see that it was not pity, but sympathy and love.  
  
Throwing her arm back, she slapped Usagi full force.  
  
No one moved a muscle as Usagi hit the ground, her hand going to her face.  
  
She looked at Makoto, begging forgiveness for hurting her.  
  
But that wasn't what she saw. She could only believe what she saw was fear. She hurt her first and best friend. And why? 'Because she cared.'  
  
Unable to deal with it anymore, she bolted out the door, tears streaming down her face.  
  
The four girls prepared to give chase and bring her back, but Haruna-Sensei halted them.  
  
"STOP."  
  
The force of the command halted them in their tracks.  
  
"Let me go after her."  
  
The others protests were quickly but down.  
  
"I know what she's going through."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I was also orphaned and had to make it on my own when I was seventeen."  
  
The four exchanged quick nods, and backed off.  
  
Ami took out her communicator and handed it to her.  
  
"The beeping will get louder as you close in on Makoto. It's on tracking mode for Jupiter's communicator."  
  
With a nod, she headed out the door, only to be stopped by a near hysterical Usagi.  
  
"Please Haruna-Sensei, Bring her back. Tell her we're sorry to have hurt her and that we love and need her."  
  
Three other nodded in agreement and Kohana looked into the bruised face of the academically challenged girl.  
  
'This is why she is my favorite student. It's her heart.'  
  
She squeezed her hand and promised she would be back with Makoto, and then took off for her sports car.  
  
Having to keep to the roads gave Makoto an edge, but the tracker easily remedied that. Still, if she was reading this right, Makoto was traveling at an unheard of speed.  
  
'Maybe she's using her powers.'  
  
The beckon led her to a very familiar place. One she guiltily realized she had not been to in months.  
  
The calm, serene beauty of the land again took her breath away. In the cramped confines of Japan, this was a paradise.  
  
'I should have known this was where she headed. Where else would she have gone when she was in this kind of pain.'  
  
And there she found her. On her knees, crying in front of the tombstone. She put the communicator away and approached her as she would a scared animal. Slowly, so not to frighten her away or into an attack.  
  
But when Makoto looked up at her, neither was her response. A dead, empty gaze met Kohana that tore at her heart. Nothing anyone could do to her would be worse then what she was doing to herself.  
  
Sniffling, Makoto rose, defeat evident in her eyes. She spoke before Kohana could make a greeting.  
  
"Ok. I'm ready now. Take me into the police and have done with it. Orphanage, prison, whatever. Nothing I don't deserve for hurting my friend."  
  
That was not what she was expecting.  
  
"First off the police won't send you to prison. And second, none of us want you in an orphanage either."  
  
"I attacked her. I HIT HER. And have been in more then a few fights before unless you've forgotten. Maybe I need to be locked up."  
  
'This is going to be hard.'  
  
"Makoto, I've gone over your record, including the record of your stay at the orphanage. You've never started a fight, save with others that picked on those weaker then themselves. EVER. And that fight you got into at the orphanage, managed to get the FORMER director booted out and a new one in. Plus new safe guards against abuse of the children have been established there. But even so, none of us wants you in an orphanage. We want you in a loving home."  
  
She whirled on her; eyes flashing with pain and anger, streams of tears flowed down her face.  
  
"And you think that Usagi going to just forgive and forget it? I HIT HER. All she and the others did was care about me, and try to keep me safe and cared for. And what do I do? I hit her. She has to hate me for that."  
  
She chuckled at that. But this infuriated the Senshi of Protection. Here she was laying her heart out to her, and she laughs at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Makoto, it's not humorous what you said, just sadly ironic. Here you are thinking that Usagi hates you, when this same girl was nearly hysterical with worry, and begged me to tell you they were sorry. That they love you. And to bring you back home."  
  
All attempts at struggles ceased. Slowly she started to chuckle herself. The chuckle became a laugh. And the laugh became a full-blown laugh attack. One that her companion soon joined in on.  
  
Finally gaining control of herself Makoto said, "That's Usagi for you. Fail a test, trip and fall, being hungry and she'll wail till everyone takes notice. But when some one else hurts, she doesn't even think of herself."  
  
With a nod of agreement she added, "I know. That is her greatest gift. I wouldn't trust her to mix two chemicals together. But if I had a student with a troubled heart, I always pair them up with her. Ha, ha. Maybe it's not so surprising that she's Sailor Moon after all."  
  
She shook her head in wonder as she added.  
  
"She's so smart in many ways, that's why I had her take several learning tests. To see if she was dyslectic, or had another learning disorder, but every thing came back mixed. None of the exams could pinpoint the troubles. She's wonderful in computer programming and hardware, but anything else? Forget it. And she always just passes each year. I swear, looking at some of her answers, it's like she intentionally marks them wrong."  
  
Makoto giggled at that. 'Yeah, Usagi intentionally marking the answers wrong. As if.'  
  
But her thoughts turned again to the turn of events that had plagued her since the realization that the others families now new the truth about them. As well as the truth about her. How could she betray her family for a new one? How could she give up her freedom for rules and restrictions? She couldn't desert the team, but also refused to impose in the Tsukino home.  
  
Haruna-Sensei saw the emotions that ran ramped across her face. It was like looking into a mirror of her past. The desperate need for family and someone to care for her, but feelings of betraying her own.  
  
She smiled as the memory of her mother's scent returned and the strength of her father's arms as he tossed her into to the air, laughing and screaming at the same time. For so long she searched for what was missing in her life. But then, helping this distraught girl, she realized what her heart knew all along.  
  
"Makoto, come with me for a moment please."  
  
She did not even look to see if she complied. She just turned and walked away from the single tombstone, surrounded by plants and flowers of every color imaginable, that bore the name of a lone girls history.  
  
She stared after the departing figure as she made her way up the hill, unsure of this turn of events. After bowing to her parents, she slowly made her way after the departing figure that stop less then thirty meters away. She stood in front of a set of tombstones. It was well kept as well, but lacked the extra touch of beauty that Makoto added to her parents' site.  
  
As she arrived she saw Haruna-Sensei bow to the headstones. Glancing at the names engraved, she gasped in shock.  
  
Jiro and Nami Haruna Died: 15 November 1995 Beloved Parents  
She stood in shock. Was this her Mother and Father?  
  
Haruna-Sensei's next words answered that.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad. I'm sorry it's been so long since we've talked, but life has been a bit busy here. And from the looks of it, the rides just beginning. I remember how hard it was when you died. I still had a year of high school left, and no income. That idiotic insurance company put your life insurance under a mountain of red tape and wouldn't release it to me until I reached the age of eighteen. As it was I was only one step in front of child welfare department."  
  
Her expression held a combination of pain, love, and lost at the same time. Makoto could tell she was baring her soul at this. Reliving painful memories.  
  
"But I didn't give up or give in. I worked two extra jobs after school just to pay the mortgage on the house. I couldn't bare to loss it to."  
  
A sob shook her with that statement.  
  
"But unfortunately I had to much pride as well. I refused all handouts and offers of help. I thought that I had to do it on my own. Had to be strong and rely on no one. I felt it would be like betraying you. But not only that I was afraid. I counted on you always being there, and when you left, I was angry with you for deserting me."  
  
The young girl fell to her knees as if it were her life story being told. The pain, loneliness and anger nearly ripped her in two.  
  
"I was never so wrong in my life. I thought I had to make it on my own, that you'd want it that way. But looking back, I know what you'd have really have wanted was me to just be happy, safe, and loved. That no matter what happened you'd have been with me."  
  
She knelt then, enfolding the sobbing girl in her arms. She felt her stiffen momentarily. But then throw her arms around her, letting out the pain of the past two years.  
  
Slowly she regained her sense of self, and flushed at her breakdown. Pulling back slightly she noticed the tears on the elder woman's face. A mirror to her own pain.  
  
"Makoto, you don't have to be alone. There are many here that care a great deal about you, and only wish your happiness."  
  
She nodded at this, "I know. But I still can't barge in on Usagi's family. Someone would have to give up their space. It just feels wrong."  
  
Kohana smiled, now may be the time to bring up this.  
  
"For years I've been trying to fill this emptiness in me with men. Going from one date to another. But each time I was too clingy. Too desperate. I was with them for all the wrong reasons."  
  
The giggle that Makoto let out was not expected.  
  
"Me too. I had a Sempai in my last school. He barely paid attention to me, but after he broke my heart, I desperately wished for some one to care. I all ways compared the rest of the boys to him."  
  
"HEE, HEE. I guess we're more alike then I thought. I remember my own Sempai. But the truth is, I still wish that void to be filled, but not just because I need someone to love, but need someone to need me."  
  
Seeing her confused appearance, she continued, "What I was thinking was maybe you'd like to be that family. For US to be a family."  
  
Bulging eyes greeted this statement.  
  
"You want to adopt me?" She squeaked. And she never squeaks.  
  
The thought caused her heart to soar, but she didn't want her to feel forced.  
  
"If that is your wish. It's mine, but I know you might not ever be ready for that. I'd love to have you for my daughter, we're so alike in so many ways, but I'd understand if you'd just want me for your guardian. Either way I'd all ways be there for you."  
  
Thinking of her Mother and Father, she was about to object, and then a stray thought cause her to chuckle yet again. At Haruna-Sensei's perplexed look, she explained.  
  
"I was just thinking if Usagi was here, she'd say something like, "well, you have two grandparent, why not two parents. It's not like you'd love the other less"."  
  
"That's Usagi all right."  
  
They fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. Makoto thought of her parents, and their love for her. They'd want her happy. And it wouldn't be just one sided. Haruna-Sensei needs some one to care for her as well. Closing her eyes, she felt a sense of peace that she hadn't since her parents' death.  
  
"I'd like us to be a real family."  
  
It was said so softly she nearly missed it. But her heart heard and she hugged the girl tightly to her chest, smoothing back the velvety brown hair away that fell in her eyes, gently kissing her forehead.  
  
She smiled at that, and then groaned.  
  
"I guess this means there will be rules, regulation, and curfews, huh?"  
  
"Got that right. Plus I need to know more about you being a Senshi."  
  
"Wait a second. The girls and I are needed. We're the only ones that can fight them."  
  
She grinned down, a surge of pride for her...daughter overwhelming her.  
  
"I know. I've seen the footage. And as you recall they've attacked the school. But that doesn't mean your going to shut me out of it."  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
It came out so naturally, if a bit sarcastically, that both were startle. One joyously. The other with a bit of sadness.  
  
Taking her hand, she helped her to her feet, and again bowed to the graves in front.  
  
"Mother, Father. I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family. Your granddaughter, Kino Makoto. A very special girl."  
  
Her Eyes widened at the thought and she tried to make herself presentable. Straitening out her skirt and pulling back her hair.  
  
"Hello, I hope you don't object to this. I hope to learn a lot more about you, and I'll even plant some flowers like I did around my parents' grave."  
  
Both felt a sense of approval, which lightened their own spirits.  
  
Bidding them goodbye, they slowly made their way to Makoto's parents grave. Kohana stood slightly behind her as she spoke to them.  
  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Guess you saw that huh? This is so hard, yet I want it so much. I miss you both so badly, and despite the girls I am so alone in many ways. I know you'd want me happy, and Haruna-Sensei.Mama is so like me. We can swap boy-hunting stories. But no matter what happens, I'll always be your daughter too. I'll always love you."  
  
The last said in a soft whisper. She started at the feel of her mother's hands on her shoulders. An understanding smile shown through Kohana's own tears streaked face.  
  
"Hello Kino-San. I'm Haruna Kohana. I care a great deal for your daughter, and I pledge to you that she will always be wanted and loved. I'll watch over her as best I can."  
  
She bowed in respect for the long gone spirits, and it was not lost on Makoto.  
  
Makoto also said her good byes, promising to visit often. Even to bring her friends.  
  
The two slowly made their way to the car in silence. Putting it in gear, Kohana set out for the Tsukino household, for a meeting that would change the course for the entire Universe.  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	8. Usagi’s OjiGenma’s a Baka

Author's note: Well here's the new chapter as promised. Also, a slight change. They all agreed to meet at Ten am, not One pm.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Usagi's Oji-Genma's a Baka, or hey, who cloned Rei?  
  
Usagi got straight A's in school when she was younger? Usagi smacked Ami? Her Father had brain Seizures? Who's her Oji-Chan? The Senshi attack Rei? How can this all be in one chapter?  
  
Just sit right there and I'll show you. (I hate that saying.)  
Ikuko chuckled at her collapsed Daughter. Learning that they knew her secret didn't faze her, but that they had told the other families really threw her.  
  
A groan signaled that her mighty warrior was awakening. Sitting up she numbly looked around trying to make sense of her surroundings.  
  
As memories of recent events returned, she paled yet again.  
  
Ikuko pressed the cool washcloth to her face.  
  
"Now dear, now is not the time for fainting again. After all, we have company arriving."  
  
Fear filled her that her friends might be angry with her about this. But it was soon replaced by a greater fear. 'What if Mom finds out about Makoto?'  
  
"Mom, what about Makoto, I'm su."  
  
"Blast I forgot about her."  
  
She rushed to the phone and called the school. (See chapter six)  
  
Usagi eavesdropped on the call, curious as why she didn't try to contact her Aunt.  
  
Noting her confusion, Ikuko smiled.  
  
"We know about Makoto's lack of family Usagi. Luna finally told us about it last night." At Usagi's gasp, she hurried. "Your Father and I have discussed it. She can't stay by herself," And with a slight smirk at her staggered Daughter she added, "So we thought she might want to live here. That is if you don't minddddd."  
  
She found herself on the ground as she received a Usagi special (Hug thrown at a hundred miles an hour).  
  
"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU."  
  
The two laughed together, and looked up at Kenji reentering the living room with an unconscious Luna.  
  
"DADDY. What did you do to Luna?" Usagi asked as she rushed to her cat, snatching her out of her Father's hands. He had threatened to send her to the pound after all.  
  
Holding up his hands Kenji pleaded his innocence.  
  
"Nothing. I just told her about the families knowing and she fainted."  
  
Giggle  
  
"I think I'll set her right here. I don't want to be around when she goes off."  
  
"Who goes off?"  
  
The sleepy voice caused all to turn around.  
  
Coming down the stairs in his pajamas was Shingo.  
  
With a wicked grin Usagi replied.  
  
"Oh, just Luna. She fainted after she found out that Mom, Dad, and all the Senshi' families know all about us."  
  
Shingo's eyes, on having an overload of input to his brain, rolled back in his head, and he fell into his sister's waiting arms.  
  
"I'll never let him live this down." Giggle.  
  
They shook their heads at their eldest behavior. Getting another rag to wake up Shingo.  
  
After he recovered, and dressed, grumbling at the time about how Senshi shouldn't be so mean, the family ate breakfast. Luna zoned out on the couch the entire time.  
  
As Usagi and Shingo finished the dishes the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the first family.  
  
Mizuno Miaka stood at the door with her still nearly comatose Daughter. After she had awoken her, she explained that Ikuko had told her the truth and all the families had been informed.  
  
After awakening her yet again, she dressed her Daughter, slightly fearful of her lack of response, and led her to the car. With an encouraging smile they set off for the Tsukino's.  
  
One look at Ami and Shingo started to laugh. Laugh so hard he hit the ground.  
  
Usagi glared at him and 'accidentally' stepped on him on her way to Ami, embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
The laughter and the hug brought her out of her trance. The information had been too great for her mind to comprehend.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? AND WHO'S BEEN TOLD?"  
  
Despite the racket, Luna failed to awaken.  
  
Usagi took her friend aside and explained the situation to her, as Ikuko, Kenji, and Miaka became acquainted.  
  
At the fearful stares of her Daughter though, Miaka made her way over and soothed her in the best way possible. A big hug.  
  
This went a long way in comforting her.  
  
At this time the Hino's made the scene.  
  
Grandpa seemed to change a bit since last time they saw him. He had an air of tranquility and purpose that he rarely showed before.  
  
But he was still met with a hug by Usagi, and He and Rei were introduced to the Rest.  
  
Rei snickered as she found out not only had Luna let the cat out of the bag, but had fainted at the news.  
  
But before anymore could be said, the Aino's arrived.  
  
They took the Limousine of course; their sports car only fit two. But the driver had the day off, as did the butler and maid. Hiring a family to be their staff made one problem when they needed time to for vacation. But they had decided that they could 'rough' it with part time relief for those weeks.  
  
After they awoke their own Daughter, and convinced her she was indeed awake and not dreaming. Or in another dimension. And that they weren't imposters. Aliens. Clones. After that they put their foot down and hustled her out to the car.  
  
That had been troublesome as they realized that they only had the Limo and Ferrari. The chauffeur was off with the flu (It was like some force had come together to set things up this way. Or just author's connivance), and the Ferrari was a two-person car.  
  
Embarrassed at the sign of their neglect for their Daughter, Akira cockily put on the chauffeur's cap and suavely opened the door for his two girls.  
  
Minako giggled as she and to their horror the shedding cat slipped in.  
  
They arrived at the Tsukino's, causing a bit of a stir at the site of the long limo in front of their house, and were introduced to the rest.  
  
The introduction of Artemis caused a bit of a problem, as Miaka started to hyperventilate.  
  
But Ami sat her down and had Tsukino-San got a brown bag she could breath in.  
  
After a few minutes of convincing her she was indeed sane, and an examination of Artemis, much to his disgust, too much like a vet, they settled down.  
  
As she put him down though, his gaze fell on the sleeping Luna.  
  
He rushed to her in horror, fearful as to what happened, but his fears were easily alleviated.  
  
Ikuko answered his unspoken question. "She fainted at hearing about the situation."  
  
If Luna ever found out she'd rip him into ribbons, but Artemis laughed out loud at that.  
  
"She always did like to be in control."  
  
With a grin, he nuzzled her and said. "Wake up sleepy head."  
  
All heard what she said next.  
  
"Oh Artemis. You are so cute and generous Arty. This tuna is perfect."  
  
Arty paled at that, and the girls circled.  
  
"How about you and I go hunting tonight. And maybe be on the prowl for more then just food you furry white stud you."  
  
Artemis had a nose bleed, while the girls were taking notes. Ami had her computer recording it.  
  
Ikuko though felt enough was enough and shook Luna awake. Still sleepy, she asked.  
  
"Yes Ikuko? What can I do for you?"  
  
Then she saw the rest gathered and blanched. And for a black haired cat, that was quite a feat. Memories came back and she turned on Ikuko and Kenji.  
  
"How could you? What right did you have to tell them?"  
  
The rest of the families became upset at this. Who was she to keep this secret from them?  
  
She wasn't blind though; she saw the glares that the others bestowed on her and hastily added, "After all, this could endanger them and the girls."  
  
This went a little way to lessen the anger, and Aino-San put on his political hat.  
  
"I'm sure you did Luna. However, the time has come for this revelation. It's best to accept it and move on."  
  
Luna reluctantly realized that to fight the inevitable was fruitless and could be harmful in acquiring the ire of the gathered, nodded.  
  
Miaka though was not as happy. She knew the Aino's through their work on charities for the hospital and as members of the board, but was more then a little resentful of board members sticking their nose in where it didn't belong. Indeed, he had been one of the ones that insisted, that time Sailor Jupiter was brought unconscious into the Emergency room, that the media be informed. The rest of the Senshi, having finally defeated that Yoma, had soon arrived and whisked the awaken Jupiter out from under her nose, stating that her healing power wouldn't even leave a scar in a couple of days. That one had been Ami slightly annoyed her now, but that Aino and the rest of the board members had given such information out infuriated her.  
  
Snorting, she shot back; "Spoken like a true politician."  
  
Recognizing the irate doctor, Akira attempted to calm her, but the lioness in her mate came out.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Just that politicians should stay out of medicine."  
  
"Now, Dr. Mizuno," He said as his wife raged, "I know you thought that revealing the Senshi being seen at the hospital."  
  
"What? Usagi were you hurt?"  
  
At her shake of the head, the Tsukino's relaxed a bit.  
  
"No Mom. Makoto was, but our healing abilities had her back on her feet the next day."  
  
Deciding to ignore her questions on that for a later date, Miaka continued.  
  
"Yes I did. That's why I did not vote for you, you glory grabbing dufus."  
  
"WHAT? How dare you?"  
  
"Akina, calm down. Yes, I did agree to let it out. But the main reason was for the charity gala last night. The publicity brought millions for the new children's trauma center we our adding to the hospital."  
  
This brought Miaka up short. She had not thought of that. And, much to her annoyance, he was one of the better representatives that was out there.  
  
Akina, seeing her pause at that, maturely added.  
  
"So there." And proceeded to stick out her tongue.  
  
This did not sit well with Miaka.  
(Go to chapter six for Makoto's story)  
Ikuko finally managed to make peace between the warring clans, reminding them that this was about their Daughters. The two women agreed to call a truce, but they knew they'd never be friends. Ever. Not in a thousand years.  
  
The girls however were pacing back and forth with worry. They ached to transform, throw Makoto over their shoulder and haul her back where she belonged, but had to wait for Haruna-Sensei to take care of it.  
  
Hearing the car pull up, Usagi barely waited for Makoto to get inside, when she tackled the Brunette in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. Makoto I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't leave again."  
  
The other three held their breath, awaiting her answer.  
  
While Makoto tried to regain hers.  
  
Wrapping her own around Usagi she sobbed herself.  
  
"I'm the one that should be apologizing for hurting you, you baka"  
  
She pulled away slightly, confusion on her face.  
  
"But Makoto, I was the one that made you run away."  
  
Makoto just stared for a minute, then gently ran her hand over the bruised area of her face. Usagi didn't even flinch. And still had the look of confusion about her.  
  
"I hit you." She whispered.  
  
With a shake of her head, Usagi stated. "You weren't trying to hurt me, just to protect yourself from your fears. You hurt yourself more by doing it."  
  
'She still isn't afraid of me. Still cares."  
  
Crying harder, she pulled her into a deeper hug.  
  
Usagi took this as a good sign.  
  
"Does this mean you'll come live with us?"  
  
The eagerness of her voice almost set her off a gain. She exchanged a look with Haruna-Sensei.  
  
This did not go unnoticed.  
  
Squealing, Usagi asked, "Does that look mean Haruna-Sensei is going to adopt you?"  
  
The silence of the room was deafening.  
  
She continued. "After all, that way you both have the family you've wanted."  
  
'Why doesn't she do well in my classes?'  
  
Kohana grinned at the girls and gave an abbreviated version of what went down (Chapter Six).  
  
After the congratulations, and plans for Representative Aino and Ami's miracle computer to aide on the adoption the meeting started.  
  
Most agreed that revealing the truth was indeed for the best. Luna being the major, Ok, Only exception.  
  
Usagi and Ami were the most enthused.  
  
"Now I'll have even more time to study with Mom's help"  
  
Fear crawled up Usagi's spine at that. It was the subject she was most fearful of. And had been put off too long.  
  
Her fear for her friends sanity reached an all time high. So, despite what it would mean to the Senshi, she planned to do something about it. Right now.  
  
She turned to her blue haired friend's blue haired Mother.  
  
"Oba-Miaka. Can I see you in my room for a couple of minutes please?"  
  
Amused chuckles to the nickname ensured, as well as protest that they had too much important matters to discuss were over ridden.  
  
"NOTHINGS MORE IMPORTANT THEN THIS."  
  
Usagi said stamping her foot. Her voice held an almost command quality to it, startling all in the room. She usually is, next to Ami anyway, the most respectful to her elders. And though it was asked with great respect, the command was clear.  
  
Miaka gazed at her Daughter's first friend. Though she knew very little of her, her first meeting stuck clearly in mind.  
Flash Back:  
She still recalled the shock she felt when her loner Daughter had asked if it would be alright for her to have dinner at her new friend Usagi's house Saturday. That Usagi wanted to her to meet her family.  
  
The joy and desperate longing in her eyes, nearly made her want to break down herself.  
  
She agreed to this, but insisted that she invite Usagi over for dinner Sunday. Ami was astounded at the request, but readily agree.  
  
Dr. Mizuno took a rare day off work from the emergency room that night and all Sunday to prepare for the meeting.  
  
Her mind whirled at what type of friend Ami had made. No doubt a studious, calm scholar, much like herself. They most likely spent their time at the library, or museums, or perhaps the observatory.  
  
Ami did mention the Usagi had a good appetite, though she failed to understand the giggle that accompanied the statement, which in itself had startled her.  
  
She was in the middle of preparing the main course, when she heard the front door opening, and giggles coming from the living room.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she noted that the girls were twenty minutes late.  
  
'Ami is never late. What happen?'  
  
But the giggling did not stop, so her fears quickly vanished. She wiped her hands on the dishtowel and she made her way into the living room to meet Usagi.  
  
The girl she found there was not what she imagined.  
  
The child was the same size as Ami, but there the similarities stopped.  
  
This girl had shining golden hair, very unusual in Japan. Blue eyes, the lit up with laughter that seemed barely held in check, and a curiosity that held wonder at all she encountered. And her smiles seemed to radiate warmth.  
  
No, this was not the image she had pictured.  
  
Ami then noticed her Mother, and politely made introductions.  
  
"Mom, this is my friend Usagi Tsukino." The joy she said that in was not lost to her Mother. "Usagi, this is my Mother, Mizuno Miaka."  
  
She smiled gently down at the girl before her and was nearly floored when her smile increased wattage by a hundred fold.  
  
"Hi Dr. Mizuno. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."  
  
She smiled at the enthusiasm of the girl. She sure was different then expected.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Usagi."  
  
They sat in the spacious living room, tastefully decorated in a blue hue.  
  
From her recliner she in inquired, "So, did the two of you meet at Juuban Junior High, or at one of your cram schools?"  
  
Ami paled slightly at the question startling her Mother. But Usagi giggled.  
  
"Oh, I don't go to cram school Dr. Mizuno. Heck I barely pass regular school. I'm a fellow ender with Ami."  
  
'Barely passed? What?'  
  
"I'm sorry dear. Ender?"  
  
Ami had no idea what Usagi meant, but her attempts to alter the conversation was fruitless.  
  
Usagi, only slightly abashed answered.  
  
"Yeah. Ami is the top ender on all the scores, and I'm the bottom. I barely passed last year with a C-."  
  
She said this so calmly, as if it were a given in life.  
  
Ami however felt slightly ashamed of her friend's grades, and then chastised herself as she remembered the friendship she had offered her. That was of far greater value then mere grade point average.  
  
Her Mother however fought to keep her jaw from hitting the table.  
  
'This girl is the friend Ami wanted her to meet. She seems almost proud of her scores.'  
  
This was an inaccurate assumption on her part. Usagi was not proud of it. But after years of ridicule and but downs, she was accepting of it.  
  
Dr. Mizuno was about to continue, when her timer went off.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, I have to get back to dinner. It should be ready in about a half hour. I was delayed starting slightly by an emergency call from work."  
  
"Oh, that's ok Dr. Mizuno. That's far more important. Besides, now Ami can show me her room and Father's pictures."  
  
As Dr. Mizuno walked out the room, she felt a slight shock surge through her. Ami never, ever showed off her Father's paintings.  
  
As the two girls scampered up into Ami's room, chatting good naturedly, Dr. Mizuno considered what she had just learned.  
  
This Usagi was nothing like she imagined. She obviously was a slacker, who cared nothing about school. Indeed she may even be a bad influence to Ami.  
  
This track of thoughts continued for the next ten minutes, until she had convinced herself she needed to talk to Ami. This girl was a bad influence and she wanted her to leave her be. After today, she would demand she stay away from her.  
  
Sighing at the disappointment her Daughter would feel, but feeling justified that it was the correct course, after all, Ami planned to be a doctor, and that meant applying herself to her studies.  
  
Checking the prime rib one last time, she made her way to Ami's room to inform the girls dinner would be in ten minutes and to wash up.  
  
As she reached the door, she heard Usagi gushing over Kiyoshi's paintings. His legacy to her Daughter.  
  
Pain and a rush of sadness hit her again as memories of her love smashed into her.  
  
She didn't even really register that she leaned her head against the door in an attempt to control herself. But what she heard next horrified her even more.  
  
"Your Father's pictures are fantastic Ami. No wonder you're so proud of them."  
  
This surprised both Mother and Daughter. Mother because Ami rarely talked about her Father in the six years since his death. And Daughter because she KNEW she hadn't talked much about him.  
  
"Wha.What do you mean Usagi. I barely talked about my Father or his work."  
  
Usagi gave her a sad smile.  
  
"I know, but when you do, your eyes light up with joy and pride. And the handmade frames here, show how much you treasure these."  
  
Dr. Mizuno stood stunned. She saw all this and had only known Ami for less then four days?  
  
Ami also stood in shock at her observations.  
  
Usagi, seeing her friend's confusion, decided that this would be a good time to ask the questions she had ever since she meant Ami when Luna had 'Attacked' her.  
  
"Ami, can I ask you something?"  
  
Her head still swirling Ami replied, "Of course."  
  
Usagi took on a sad pleading look, gazing deep into Ami's eyes. For some reason she was terrified. It was as if she was looking into her very soul.  
  
"Do you promise to answer truthfully and completely? I mean as a friend. No secrets? No lies?"  
  
Ami terror increased.  
  
'Oh no. She's going to ask me something and I'm going to have to tell her the complete truth and I'll loose the first friend I ever had.'  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Promise me Ami?"  
  
Slowly, reluctantly Ami nodded, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Dr. Mizuno however fumed. Who was this girl to bully her Daughter? Raising her fist to pound on the door, she stopped short at the unexpected question Usagi gave.  
  
"Why is there so much pain, guilt, and self hatred in your eyes?"  
  
Nothing. Nothing could have prepared either of the listeners for the question.  
  
Dr. Mizuno felt like a boulder had fallen on her head, her fist fell limply to her side.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
Stuttering Ami replied. "I.I.I don't know what your talking about."  
  
To her horror though, Usagi simply pinned her with a knowing stare.  
  
"Yes you do. It's about your Father isn't it?"  
  
Franticly she attempted to divert her.  
  
"Yes, that's it. I miss him."  
  
Tears had started to fall down her face, but Usagi ignored them for now. This was deeper then that.  
  
"No, that's not it. It's something else."  
  
Anger surged. The fight or flight mechanism kicked on in her psyche and flight already failed.  
  
"Usagi, you don't know what your talking about. So leave it."  
  
But Usagi never could leave a friend in pain and pushed on.  
  
"It's about his death isn't it?"  
  
Ami just glared, refusing to speak. If she didn't speak Usagi would never guess.  
  
"You feel guilty for some reason. Like it's your fault?"  
  
Dr. Mizuno simply stared at the door, her mind shutting down as she listened to the horrifying conversation.  
  
Ami though was panicking. 'HOW? HOW DID SHE KNOW?'  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Ami."  
  
Six years of pain. Six years of guilt. Six years of agony came pouring out.  
  
Hollering at the top of her lungs she shouted.  
  
"YES IT WAS."  
  
Dr. Mizuno sobbed at this. How could she think that? How had she missed this?  
  
All the pain came rushing out of her then. Unable to hold the tide back.  
  
"HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME. BECAUSE OF MY SELFISHNESS. I WAS IN THE NATIONAL SPELLING BEE AND I BEGGED AND BEGGED HIM TO BE THERE FOR IT. HE WAS OUT OF TOWN AT THE SHOWING OF HIS WORK, AND ALL I CARED ABOUT IS HIS BEING THERE FOR ME. SO I COULD SHOW OFF FOR HIM. HE DROVE THAT NIGHT IN THE STORM TO SEE ME. IT WASN'T THE DRUNK DRIVER THAT KILLED HIM, IT WAS ME. AND I WAS ANGRY AT HIM THAT HE WASN'T THERE."  
  
Dr. Mizuno had sunk to the floor, weeping into hands, unable to move and comfort her child as the shock was to great.  
  
Ami continued her rant however.  
  
"THAT'S WHY I STUDY SO MUCH. WHY I HAVE TO BE THE PERFECT DAUGHTER. HAVE TO DO EVERY THING PERFECTLY. BECAUSE I TOOK HIS LIFE. I HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR IT. I HAVE TOO. I'M THE REASON HE'S DEAD. IT'S BECAUSE OF."  
  
SMMMAAACCCK.  
  
The silence and shock were deafening.  
  
Ami, her trembling hand on her stinging cheek, stared at Usagi who had tears streaming down her face as they did down her own.  
  
"Don't you dare. Don't you dare hurt my friend Ami like this."  
  
The passionate demand halted the hearts of the others.  
  
Usagi further startled Ami by taking her into a loving hug. Some thing she had received to few times over the last few years.  
  
She recovered soon though and fought to be free.  
  
But despite her struggles, Usagi refused to let go.  
  
"It was my fault. It was."  
  
"I thought you said you loved your Father?"  
  
"What do you mean? I do love him."  
  
Dr. Mizuno was still to shock to even feel anger at the question.  
  
"Then why are you hurting him like this?'  
  
Ami came up short. 'What?'  
  
"I.I'm not hurting him." She said this in a lost whisper, her struggles lessening.  
  
Usagi however refused to let it go.  
  
"Oh? Yet you are hurting his beloved Daughter. The one he painted these masterpieces for. The one he so obviously treasured. The one HE choose to come see that night."  
  
"And died because of it. Because I forced him."  
  
"Ami. Ami, my genius, beautiful, special, stupid friend. Think of it. Think of it with your Heart, not your mind and guilt. Would you have come to see your Daughter's special day if at all possible? Would you have driven that night to see her smiling face?"  
  
Ami stilled her struggles, her thoughts taking an unknown turn.  
  
"And if, heaven forbid, you'd died, would it have been her fault? Would you want her to feel guilty? To hate herself? To punish herself?"  
  
Her mind traveling at a combination of warp speed and reverse she could only whimper, "No."  
  
Smiling through her tears Usagi nodded, gently pushing the blue hair from out of her eyes.  
  
"No you wouldn't. You'd want her to be happy and loved. To enjoy life and live it to it's fullest. Not to feel only guilt and blame when she thought of you, but remember the good times, and love. Just as your Father does."  
  
Comprehension dawned on her, and the tears continued to come. She cried harder then ever. But these weren't tears of pain and guilt. Finally they were tears of love and release. She rocked back and forth in Usagi's arms as her friend murmured encouragingly into her hair.  
  
As her Daughter continued to sob in her friend's arms, her Mother slowly rose to her feet wiping her own eyes and quietly entered the room. She choked at the sight of the pain and release of her Daughter's eyes and knelt next to her.  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled at her, knowing by the look in her eyes she had heard it all.  
  
Ami started at the warm hand that lied itself on her shoulder, and looked into the tear-filled eyes of her Mother.  
  
She opened her arms and Ami flung herself into them, Usagi having released her.  
  
"Oh my precious one. No. No. It wasn't your fault. Your Father had already planned to be there for it, before you had asked. But you know what a teaser he was. He wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
Ami sobbed at that as the last of her guilt flew away. The memories of her Father seemed to brighten even more.  
  
The timer went off downstairs and Usagi went to turn it off. They needed some time alone.  
  
Going to the kitchen, she turned of the timer and removed the prime rib (YUUUMMMM) from the oven and set it on the cooling rack. Even she couldn't mess that up. And the small piece she cut off was just to check to see if it was done. Besides, she was hungry.  
  
Then she went into the living room and waited her hosts' return.  
  
Glazing over the mantel she saw a painted picture of the Mizuno's. Later she'd learn that He drew it himself, from a family Photo.  
  
A tall man next to the small-framed females, his green eyes blazed with a teasing sense of wonder. The more serious Dr. Mizuno smiled as she had one arm around her husband and her hand resting on the smiling Ami.  
  
Usagi was awed at the happiness in Ami's eyes and turned her gaze back to Mizuno-San and bowed.  
  
As she did this Ami and Dr. Mizuno came slowly down the stairs, their energy spent from crying.  
  
So they both heard what Usagi next said.  
  
"Hello Mizuno-Sama. My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm a friend of Ami's. We've only just met, but I consider her among my three best friends, with Naru and Luna. I promise you sir that I'll take good care of your Daughter and protect her Heart, and make sure she has fun and not have any brain seizures."  
  
She bowed again as she said this, not noticing the shock in her hosts' eyes.  
  
But then Usagi raised her nose and sniffed the air. She smelled something burning from the kitchen and rushed too see what it was, and to her horror realized that the timer was for the pot on the stove as well as the prime rib.  
  
Tears again slid down Ami's eyes, and her Mother had a hard time keeping hers in check.  
  
Shaking her head, Dr. Mizuno couldn't believe that less then a half hour ago she wanted to forbid Ami from seeing her. Now she wouldn't care if brought down her Daughter's grade.much. She'd still be thankful for her.  
  
The cries of Usagi as she tried to control the mess elated giggles from Ami and she rushed to help her friend.  
  
Shaking her head, Dr. Mizuno made her way into the living room, heading for the kitchen herself as her stare fixed on her husband.  
  
"Was it you Kiyoshi? Did you send this angel to heal our Daughter? Why do I feel that a higher power sent her here? Why do I feel you had a hand in it?"  
  
Hearing the giggle and shrieks from the kitchen, imagining the mess gathering, she looked at him once more.  
  
"Thank you Kiyoshi. Now I know Ami is in safe hands."  
  
The pictures eyes seemed to twinkle at that.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The sentiment seemed to echo through the room, and not just in her voice.  
  
With a sigh of completeness, she headed into the din.  
End Flash Back.  
  
Thinking on this, she followed the champion of love and justice (And if she was shocked at Ami being Mercury, that was nothing on finding out who Moon was) to her room.  
  
'Despite what I learned that day, I still left her alone too much. I should have realized that she needed more then just Usagi.'  
  
Following her into a fairly good-sized bedroom, the number of moon decorations there amused her. The blue bedspread with it's moon and stars. The mirror and the pink walls also sported various moon decorations.  
  
Usagi turned to her friend's Mother and focused on the serious discussion that had to follow. Sure it might mean that the Senshi would be slightly less effective, but this was too urgent.  
  
"Oba-Miaka, I'm worried about Ami. She is in a lot of trouble, and I can't believe that you've let this go so long."  
  
Oba-Miaka stared at her uncomprehendingly. Had she missed something else in her Daughters life?  
  
"What do you mean Usagi? Does this have to do with her being a Senshi?"  
  
Usagi could not believe the blindness of this woman. Did she want Ami to have a brain seizure?  
  
"What do you mean you don't understand? She could have a seizure at any time!!!"  
  
The child's shout startled her. Ami wasn't prone to diabetes, or seizures. Not any type of physiological difficulties. Her last physical gave her a clean bill of health.  
  
"Usagi, what do you mean? She has no history of seizures."  
  
Infuriated she shot back.  
  
"I mean she's thinking to much. She'll have a brain seizure just like daddy did."  
  
Dr. Mizuno just stared. Looking at her agonized features, she concluded that Usagi was serious, but her words had no meaning to her.  
  
"Usagi, what do you mean by brain seizure?"  
  
'I thought she was an Emergency room doctor?'  
  
"You know. It's when you think to much and have to much knowledge upstairs, and your brain fries."  
  
Laughter emitted from Dr. Mizuno, and Usagi growled.  
  
"How can you be so cold about her welfare?"  
  
That brought Dr. Mizuno up short.  
  
'Kami. She really believes that.'  
  
"Usagi, I'm a Doctor, and I can tell you that what you just said was not in anyway possible."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. 'Maybe she has had a brain seizure too. After all, she was really smart too.'  
  
"Uhhmm, Oba-Miaka, maybe you should sit down. We can take you to the hospital too and have you checked up for brain seizures."  
  
'She thinks I'm crazy.'  
  
"Usagi, who told you of Brain Seizures?"  
  
"Oji-Genma. Usually I don't pay attention, because mom said he likes to lie and cheat and tease others, but he showed me a video when I was seven and a half and it showed Daddy having one."  
  
She started to seethe at that. 'What had her Oji-San told her.'  
  
Realizing this was a bigger problem then she thought, she opened Usagi's door and hollered out, "Ikuko, get up here, NOW."  
  
Downstairs Ami spit out her drink. Her Mother never yelled like that.  
  
Luna glared at her and went about licking herself clean from the soda.  
  
"Gomen Luna."  
  
Ikuko groaned. Getting to her feet, she made her way upstairs and find out what commotion Usagi had caused now.  
  
Usagi though was freaking. She couldn't bring this sensitive subject up to her Mother. Oji-Genma had told her how upset she had been during this.  
  
Desperately she pleaded to the adamant Physician, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
Ikuko walked into the room, noting the begging her Daughter was doing. Being down on her knees and pulling at her skirt was a bit of an amusing sight, but this was obviously a serious matter that Miaka had felt the need to call her.  
  
Seeing Ikuko enter, Miaka said.  
  
"Ikuko, why don't you ask Usagi what her Oji-San told her?"  
  
Horror and despair entered into both eyes.  
  
Usagi, because she didn't want to hurt her Mother or Father.  
  
Ikuko, because she was going to have to beat the tar out of her brother again.  
  
"Usagi, I thought I told you never to believe anything my no account brother told you?"  
  
"I know Mom, but."  
  
Her voice trailed off, unsure how to continue.  
  
Miaka added, "Don't be to hard Ikuko. Apparently this was when she was seven."  
  
'Oh lord. This was before I finally convinced her he was not to be trusted.'  
  
"Usagi."  
  
The command was there, all heard it, but still she hesitated.  
  
"It's not that important Mom."  
  
"SEREENNNAAA."  
  
"OjiGenmatoldmeaboutdaddy'sbrainseizureandhowhelostmostofhisintelligence.And hetoldmenottoremindyoubecauseit'dhurtyou."  
  
(Oji-Genma told me about daddy's brain seizure and how he lost most of his intelligence. And he told me not to remind you because it'd hurt you.)  
  
And expert in Usagiese, Ikuko steamed.  
  
"What brain seizure Usagi?"  
  
"The one on the video tape."  
  
'Videotape. Seizure. Genma you BAKA.'  
  
Gaining control of her emotion, barely, she spoke.  
  
"Usagi, are you talking about the one where he was dressed in a blue navy jacket and foamed at the mouth?"  
  
Miaka gasped at that. He showed a seven year old this?  
  
At Usagi's nodded, her lower lip trembling at the memory. Ikuko's anger at her brother rose.  
  
"Usagi, that was a reaction to the medication he was on. He had been in a car wreck, sustaining a head injury and they put him on Tylenol with codeine when he was released for pain. Then my BAKA brother spiked his drink with rum, vodka, gin, and saki on our wedding reversal. That was why it was taped."  
  
"What? That could have killed him."  
  
Miaka response horrified Usagi and brought back painful memories of his hospital stay for Ikuko. She nearly disowned him for it. If not for her deathbed promise to her Mother and Father to make sure he was always taken care of, she'd have done just that.  
  
Fortunately. Kenji was a strong man and pulled through. But much to his regret Genma had left before he could thank him properly for the gift.  
  
"You mean if I get A's in school I won't fry my brain?"  
  
Slowly Ikuko answered. "Noooo. Usagi what exactly happened that day. And what did my brother tell you."  
  
Usagi turned her toe into the rug, trying to decide if it was ok. This was Oji-Genma after all. She had heard all the stories about him  
  
"Well, it was when he brought Ranma here during that training mission you were so angry about."  
  
"I remember. I was furious with him and his wife. If not for Ranma, I'd have thrown him out. As it was, I was considering forcing him to go back home when he took off that night. With the family petty cash." She grumbled.  
  
"He stole it?"  
  
Miaka's scandalized statement caused the two to laugh.  
  
"Oji-Genma thinks of it as relocating it."  
  
"Anyway, I had just shown him my report card and asked him if he got all A's like I did. He told me no, that he didn't want a brain seizure."  
  
The two women in the room fumed. What a despicable man.  
  
"When I asked what that was, he said that when you were to smart and thought to much, you get brain seizures. You told me not to believe anything he said, but when I told him that, he snuck down stairs and took a tape from your room and played it for me."  
  
Tears ran down her face, and her Mother enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"It was horrible, I cried for hours, and Oji-Genma sort of quaked in fear. He said because he didn't want you to find out. That he pitied you, and didn't want you reminded that your husband was mentally impaired."  
  
Fury gripped the elder of the Satome children at her brother's stupidity and jealousy.'  
  
"Usagi, he was afraid because he knows what I'm going to do to him for hurting you."  
  
Suddenly a light goes on and she put two and two together.  
  
"Usagi. That was when your problems at school started. Are you telling me that you've been intentionally failing at it?"  
  
Shame overwhelming her, she lowered her head and nodded.  
  
Ikuko hugged her tighter; plans of a painful demise for her brother flashing threw her head. But before she could comfort her child more, Miaka interceded.  
  
"Usagi, as a doctor I assure you, there has never been anything like brain seizures. Ever. What happen was not your fault, but your Oji-San's. You were to young then to understand what he was doing to you."  
  
Her Mother agreed. "It's true love, Genma was always jealous of anyone better then him. Including me. He never could stand the fact that I was a better fighter then him."  
  
Wide eyed, she stared at here in wonder. "You can fight Mom."  
  
"Yep. Taught your Father too. But after seeing what it did to Genma and Soun, we decided not to teach you or your brother until you were old enough. I regret that now, you'd have much greater fighting skills if you had learned the anything goes technique."  
  
"Well, why not now. All the Senshi can use the experience."  
  
Ikuko pondered. 'A wise choice Daughter.'  
  
"That had been the plan. In fact we were about to bring it up when you kidnapped Miaka."  
  
Blushing, Usagi nodded. "I know. I was worried about Ami. But I promise to take my studying more seriously. And not cheat on tests anymore."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Two raised voices clashed at this news. She cheated?  
  
Before her Mother could recover and lash into her, Usagi responded.  
  
"Yeah. I've been marking a lot of the answers wrong. I thought if I did that, I could fool my brain into thinking I didn't know it."  
  
Miaka covered her mouth, but still the chuckles escaped.  
  
Ikuko though thought, 'She may be smarter then she lets on, but she's still the same dreamer and innocent I know and love. Thank god.'  
  
"That may be wise dear. Now just to think of a revenge on my brother."  
  
Usagi's eyes gleamed, and an idea formed.  
  
Picking up her cell phone, she dialed her Oji-Genma's number. He gave it to her in case he ever needed to use her.err, he meant she ever needed his help.  
  
Listening to the phone, she brightly replies to an annoyed voice that answered.  
  
"Tendo residents. Akane speaking."  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Oji-Genma? This is his Mei-Chan Usagi."  
  
The voice was pleasant and cheerful. Akane wondered as she went to get the Baka how she could be related to him and Ranma. She seemed too nice.  
  
Ikuko however was startled that she had the lowlife's number, and wondered what she was up to.  
  
"Usagi-Chan?"  
  
Hearing her Oji-Genma's voice, Usagi put on a sad, desperate tone into her voice.  
  
"Oh Oji-Genma it's horrible."  
  
Fear entered into Genma's soul. 'Uh-oh what did I do now? Is Ikuko going to barbeque me?'  
  
"What is dear?"  
  
"I've been THINKING." Usagi did this in a high-pitched wail sure to drive the other end of the phone insane.  
  
"Uhmm Usagi, what do you mean?"  
  
"I'M GOING TO BE BRAIN SEIZED."  
  
Genma, not the most intelligent of men, barely remembered that incident. But the fear of his sister killing him suddenly returned the memory and sweat rolled down his face.  
  
"Now dear."  
  
"Oh Oji-Genma. It's horrible, but I know what to do."  
  
'When did it get so hot in here?'  
  
"What's that dear?"  
  
"Easy. You told me how the homeless were stupid lazy idiots, not like Mom and Dad who say they're our brothers and sisters who were down on their luck and deserve our respect and help."  
  
"Now dear." His voice in a panic.  
  
"I'm running away Oji-Genma and I'll never think again. And I owe it all to you. Thank you sooooooooooooooo much."  
  
"USAGI."  
  
'She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me.'  
  
"I'm leaving now Oji-Genma. That way no one can catch me. I also sent a letter to Mommy telling her how you were so helpful explaining Daddy's Brain Seizures and all. It also has your phone and address. She should get it tomorrow. Bye. I love you Oji-Genma."  
  
Click  
  
"OH GOD. SHE'LL KILL ME FOR SURE. I HAVE TO CALL HER. I HAVE TO RUN. I HAVE TO HIDE. HAWAII IS NICE THIS TIME OF YEAR."  
  
Ikuko, Miaka, and Usagi, no longer able to hold it in, collapsed in laughter.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. That was priceless."  
  
Her cell started ringing then, and her caller id picks up the Tendo phone.  
  
With an evil grin she answered.  
  
"USAGI. USAGI. Is that you sweet Heart?"  
  
"No, it's Genma."  
  
The tiny voice squeaked.  
  
In a tearful voice she wailed.  
  
"Oh Genma, I can't talk now. My baby has run away. Oh what am I going to do?"  
  
Shrinking to miniature size, Genma said.  
  
"About Usagi."  
  
"Oh my baby. When I find out what happen to her, I'm going to demolish the one that drove her off. I'll rip them in two, after breaking every single bone in their body."  
  
Bang.  
  
Picking up the phone, Akane looks at the ashen-faced unconscious man in disgust.  
  
"Hello? Whose is this?"  
  
"This is Usagi's Mother, what happen to my brother?"  
  
Shrugging, she said, "Looks like he fainted."  
  
"He fainted?"  
  
Laughter abounds in the room. They're dying there.  
  
Akane also laughed at this sorry excuse for a man.  
  
Groaning, Genma rose.  
  
Akane, not really knowing what was going on, but sensing his discomfort gave him the phone back.  
  
"Genma, why are you calling?" Ikuko said this in a harsh tone, letting her anger grow.  
  
Whimpering, he mewed. "I told her that she'd have brain seizures if she thought to much. Please don't kill me."  
  
"GENMA. You rotten, no good scum sucking weasel. What would Mother have said about this? Hmmmmm? Perhaps I should pay you a visit."  
  
"No. I mean Nodoka is arriving Wednesday and I'll be hiding then. I MEAN BUSY. Ha, Ha. Yeah, that's it."  
  
'Hmmm. So Nodoka will be there the day after tomorrow huh? So will Usagi and I.'  
  
Having a plan for her revenge greatly satisfied Ikuko and she tired of her brother's whining. It was time to end this conversation.  
  
"Oh good. Then I can talk to her as well. I'll see you then. And if you so much as think of running, don't forget what happen last time I caught you after you did. I'll make that seem like a enjoyable experience."  
  
'Onee-Sama and Nodoka together?'  
  
Bang.  
  
Grinning, Akane picked up the phone.  
  
"That was great, please feel free to call anytime."  
  
"My pleasure, dear, I owe you one. Tell him I'll see him Wednesday. It was a pleasure talking to you dear."  
  
At her affinitive, Ikuko bid her a warm farewell, and blessings for putting up with the BAKA.  
  
Then she fell too the floor with Miaka and Usagi.  
  
"That was mean." Usagi gasped.  
  
"But well deserved."  
  
The three finally composed themselves and made their way down the stairs.  
  
They're appearance caught everyone's attention. The tears and laughter on their faces caused much confusion amongst the group.  
  
Kenji went to his wife, and embraced her. He had heard his brother in-laws name mentioned and fury at the toad caused him to hit the wall.  
  
This caused him to give the audience a brief over view of the toad.  
  
Ikuko, with more then a little fury and humor told the tale of what she had learned.  
  
Usagi, ashamed at her naivety, hung her head down.  
  
Rei snorted at the end of the story.  
  
"Leave it to Usagi to let a Baka trick her like that."  
  
The rest of the room glared at the priestess in training, while Usagi wailed.  
  
"Rei you're always so mean to me."  
  
Sticking out her tongue, she expected the usual raspberry war. She was wrong.  
  
Rei shook at that. Her conversation with her Grandfather coming back to her, and shame filled her that she had broke her pledge so soon.  
  
"Your right Usagi. I'm sorry."  
  
The reactions to this were many fold.  
  
Her Grandfather looked upon her in pride, while most of the family in amusement.  
  
The Senshi though were another matter.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Usagi asked though her still stuck out tongue made the statement garbled.  
  
With a sigh Rei continued.  
  
"I have been mean and unfair to you. Please accept my apology for all the times I've insulted you."  
  
She bowed in respect at the end of the statement. But after several seconds of no response, she started to look up annoyed, only to find Usagi lifting her broach, and the other Senshi hollering their transformation phrases.  
  
"Moon Prism Power Make Up."  
  
"Jupiter Power Make Up."  
  
"Venus Power Make Up."  
  
"Mercury Power Make Up."  
  
Stunned, she reflexively reached for her pen fearing a Yoma attack, when she was hit by 85 pounds of raging Senshi.  
  
Sailor Moon slammed into her with righteous fury, with Jupiter and Venus soon behind, pinning her arms to the ground, the advisors in the background hissing furiously at her.  
  
Dazed as her head hit the floor, she looked into the eyes of Sailor Moon and suddenly realized why the victimizers of the innocent fear this girl in battle. Despite herself she gulped.  
  
"You scum sucking, no good, rotten, slime infested Nega scum. What did you do with her?"  
  
The other Senshi raged with fury as their leader laid into her, but she had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
"Odango Atama, what the blazes are you talking about?"  
  
"Usagi let her go."  
  
Her parents were horrified, after there shock over the girls' transformation had been completed.  
  
But the guardians interceded.  
  
"Calm down Ikuko, the Senshi can handle this. And don't worry Hino Sensei, we will rescue Rei from this scum."  
  
Rei glared at the cats, and attempted to squirm out of the grasps she found herself in, only to be smashed down by the domineering champion of Justice.  
  
"Don't even think it Nega sleaze. We're on to you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH REI? IF SHE'S HURT YOU ARE SO DEAD."  
  
"YEAH. SO PEANUT BUTTER AND JAM."  
  
"Venus, that's toast." Sighed Jupiter.  
  
"But I like Peanut butter and Jam."  
  
Akira sighed. 'Defiantly from her Mother.'  
  
Akina sighed. 'Defiantly from her Father.'  
  
Artemis sighed. 'I don't know her.'  
  
Sailor Moon, ignoring them shouted to the Senshi of wisdom, "Mercury?"  
  
Ami was typing furiously on her computer. The results made no sense to her.  
  
Shaking her head she called back, "She's not a Yoma Usagi."  
  
"What?" Cried out five voices.  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"What are you idiots talking about? Of course I'm not a Yoma."  
  
Venus perked up. "Of course, she's a clone. The Negaverse cloned Rei and sent her duplicate to take her place."  
  
The rest of the family groaned at Minako's stupidity, but the Senshi and guardians quickly latched onto the idea.  
  
Mercury smiled. "Of course, why I didn't think to check for that?"  
  
That said, her turned the scanner for medical scanner mode and checked her DNA for the necessary alterations in her genetic structure that would be evident.  
  
As she did this, Dr. Mizuno drooled over her shoulder at the power and sophistication of her HAND held computer.  
  
'WHERE CAN I GET ONE?'  
  
"Do it Ami." Looking at steaming Senshi, she said.  
  
"Look, we don't blame you. You're just a puppet of the Jerkverse. But your also Rei's twin sister, so we'll free you and welcome you into the family. But we have to free Rei too."  
  
"I'M NOT A CLONE YOU BAKA."  
  
Jupiter chuckled. "Yeah that's Rei's clone alright."  
  
Mercury sighed. "There's only a .000000001 percent change in her DNA structure from last scan. Her natural aging process would apply to the discrepancies."  
  
The cats, Senshi and family stared at her.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"It's Rei."  
  
"OHHHHH."  
  
"Dang, I was sure she was a clone. Like attack of the clones."  
  
Jupiter turned green.  
  
"An army of Rei's with attitudes?"  
  
Shutters.  
  
"Well if not that, then what?"  
  
Moon's question did nothing to calm the fiery Senshi.  
  
"I'M REI YOU BAKKKKKAAAAA."  
  
Without a glance at her, Usagi simply ignored her.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr."  
  
"I know."  
  
The excited response from the solider of wisdom caught their focus.  
  
"What Ami?"  
  
Excitedly typing on her computer she replied.  
  
"She must be a counterpart of Rei from another dimension."  
  
Moon grinned. "I knew we could count on you for the right answer Ami."  
  
"I thought a clone was a good idea."  
  
Artemis smiled at his charge. "It was Venus. You should be proud of that observation."  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR."  
  
The beeping of Ami's computer and groan of disappointment crashed down the Senshi' feelings of triumph.  
  
"No quantum alteration to her bio-matrix. This is our Rei."  
  
The others slowly let go, save for Sailor Moon.  
  
"But what's happen then."  
  
"YOU BAKA. NOTHING HAPPENED SAVE YOU BAKA'S ATTACTED ME WITHOUT ANY REASON. NOW MY HEAD HURTS."  
  
Horror entered into Usagi's expression, again terrifying the Senshi of passion, but for another cause.  
  
'Kami, what now?'  
  
"Oh god, Rei you have a head injury don't you. What'd you do, fall and hit it today?"  
  
The girls lifted her too the couch, and a wild-eyed Minako grinned.  
  
"Don't worry Rei, Nurse Minako will get you an ice pick."  
  
Rushing to the kitchen, with her Father in tow, Artemis and Akina start to sweat.  
  
Looking down upon the cat, she begged; "Please say she didn't inherit her Father's medical skills."  
  
Horrible memories haunted his eyes, of when he had been injured during the battles.  
  
"You mean lack off?"  
  
"Oh, poor Rei. The two of them together."  
  
During this time, Usagi had Rei up on the couch, and fawning over her.  
  
"Don't fall asleep Rei, what ever you do, don't fall asleep. You might not wake up?"  
  
"What? You didn't throw me into the floor that hard."  
  
"Maybe not, but added to the injury earlier, it must be sever."  
  
Ami was running a scan of her head and brain synapses that Doctors over the world would have kill for. Her mom was plotting on how to *borrow* the computer for a while.  
  
Rei was about to respond to her friend's sanity, when Minako returned and shoved the thermometer into her mouth, and nearly out the other side.  
  
"OWHGWH"  
  
(Translated: Ouch, Minako you moron.)  
  
Grabbing her wrist, Minako looked at her own, as if taking a pulse. Problem though was she didn't have a watch on.  
  
"Hey, where do I put this ice pick in anyway?"  
  
Rei nearly fainted at the statement, visions of where she might put the VERY sharp instrument dancing through her head.  
  
Thanking the almighty, she nearly wept with relief as Makoto snatched the article from her hands, and Usagi pushed her aside.  
  
"Minako, that is not an ICE PACK."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Her Father then came in carrying a tub full of ice.  
  
"Can't have to much ice for your head Rei dear."  
  
Then he proceeded to trip and spill the entire load over her head.  
  
Deciding Rei needed rescuing, Akina entered into the fry and latched onto both her CHILDREN'S ears.  
  
"Enough you two. There is a doctor here. Remember?"  
  
The doctor in question was still drooling over the Mercury computer.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A HEAD INJURY."  
  
"Rei calm down. Yelling's not good for the brain trauma."  
  
Makoto's statement, the cold ice, which the Senshi of fire hated with a passion, and the rest of this idiocy had her contemplating a fire soul attack. The ice started to turn to stream, rising from her body.  
  
"ARGGHH. I can't figure out what's wrong with her."  
  
Ami's outburst stunned the room. She was the most level headed of the group.  
  
"What do you mean Ami? She's brain damaged."  
  
Minako was lucky her mom stood between them, or she'd be in sooooo much pain right now.  
  
"No Minako, that's just it. My scans show slight swelling from the impact of her fall of the sub-dermis tissue to the anterior of her head, but her synapses are responding appropriately and there is no edema to the brain tissue."  
  
Ami's Mother understood.  
  
No one else did.  
  
SIGH.  
  
"She's got a bump to the head and that's it. No brain damage."  
  
"But Ami, how do you explain."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Rei, used meditation techniques at this point that were barely controlling her temper, mumbled.  
  
"I'm nice Rei. I'm Good Rei. I'm Caring Rei. I'm Peaceful Rei."  
  
Usagi heard this and put two and two together.  
  
Going over to her, she enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Of course you are Rei. But we'd like to talk to Mean Rei for a moment."  
  
Two and two equaled six.  
  
"WHATTT?"  
  
"Rei, great your back."  
  
The other girls took up the notion.  
  
"Fascinating. I never would have thought it of Rei."  
  
"Wow Rei, how old is Nice Rei anyway?"  
  
"Do you have any other sisters besides Nice, Good, Caring and Peaceful?"  
  
"It's ok Rei. We'll be here for all of you."  
  
"Wow, I never met anyone with multiple brains before."  
  
"That's multiple personalities Minako."  
  
Grandpa Hino, unable to hold it in anymore fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"Oiji-Chan, don't you dare laugh at Rei. That's just mean. She can't help herself. The stress probably got to her."  
  
His laughter increased.  
  
And Rei blew her top.  
  
"THAT'S IT. What is wrong with you people? I'm not a Yoma. I'm not a clone. I'm not from another dimension. I don't have brain damage. AND DO NOT HAVE A SPLIT PERSONALITY."  
  
Usagi at the end of her patience retaliated.  
  
"Then what is wrong with you? If your not a denizen of evil or brain damaged, why are you acting so strange?  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were nice to me. And apologized. The Rei I know never would have done that."  
  
This brought her up short, and still the laughter from her Grandfather.  
  
'Was I really that bad?'  
  
Hanging her head down, she answered. "I know. Grandpa made me realize that."  
  
This didn't seem to brighten Usagi. If anything she looked sadder.  
  
"Oh I see. He made you."  
  
The sadness was not lost on her.  
  
"No. No. I mean yes, but no."  
  
Sigh.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to come up with a satisfactory explanation. And all she could think of was the truth.  
  
Sigh.  
  
(Boy, there's a lot of that going on)  
  
"When I was little, my Mom died. I was only four. My Father sent me to live with my Grandfather. He couldn't in his words, "Take care of the freak".  
  
"A couple of years later, in first grade, he died. I saw this in my first vision, and screamed it out in class."  
  
She ignored the group hug her friends had her in, lost in the past memories.  
  
"When I came back to school, I was the freak my Father said I was. The few friends I had turned on me and repulsed me, and the rest looked on in fear. I was called names and basically made a pariah in school."  
  
"Then I met you, and finally someone looked at me without fear. Not put off by my powers. And what do I do? I treat you just like they treated me. If not worse. I'm no better then they were."  
  
The other three said nothing, for at times they had been mad at her for her treatment of their first friend, but Usagi was just mad.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it."  
  
"NO IT'S NOT. Ok, maybe you go a bit over board, and can be a bit cruel sometimes, but I've always known that it was to push me to be better. I'm not saying it didn't hurt. It did, but I always knew you cared."  
  
"So that's it. You didn't care at all?"  
  
That she didn't react to the gibes hurt slightly. As if her outlook didn't have any weight.  
  
"No, they mattered. And I have cried myself to sleep sometimes over other's opinion. But you're not the worse. Luna, Mom, Dad and Shingo defiantly qualify. And the Zit is most assuredly the worse."  
  
The selected individuals felt not a little guilt at that but listened to her as she continued.  
  
"But I still care Rei. You guys are my sisters in all but blood. Those jerks that called themselves your friends, weren't. Not REAL ones."  
  
"Now, I'm not saying I wouldn't want a bit of a change, but truth is, I'd miss our fights if they just vanished."  
  
She chuckled at that. She'd miss them too.  
  
Looking into the soul of her first friend, she felt the love radiating there, and for the first time in nearly ten years felt herself truly blessed.  
  
"Sisters. I like that."  
  
Makoto, herself choked up agreed.  
  
"Me too. You're the first person that ever looked at me with out fear."  
  
With a confused look on her face she asked, "Huh? Why?"  
  
"HA, HA, HA. You did the same thing when I asked you that the first day."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"That's because I still can't understand what you meant."  
  
The giggles of the girls annoyed her quite a bit, but none enlightened her to as too why.  
  
"I know what you two mean. I think I realized it from the moment she slapped me at home."  
  
Her Mother and Usagi smiled at that, while the others gasped.  
  
Her parents we're about to reprimand her for it, but Ami gave a short version of what happen.  
  
Her parents by now were bursting with pride, when Minako came up to bat.  
  
"You sure have a way to turn our world upside down Rena. First smacking Ami into shape. Then barreling through the walls of a Shinto Priestess. Then causing an Amazon to cry. Then seeing through to the inner core of a lonely girl."  
  
"When we met, you took one look at my clown act and ignored it. Treated me like a friend and equal right away. Even looked up to me as your hero Sailor V."  
  
"You are one of my heroes Minako."  
  
Choke  
  
"Your mine too."  
  
Wails from five girls.  
  
"GROUP HUG."  
  
Awww. Kawaii.  
  
The family looked on in touched amusement, and some guilt. But this was a time for healing, not self-blame.  
  
"You guys are the best too. I mean, I have had a lot of friends, but the only one as close as you is. was."  
  
The fall of her face told them all they needed to know.  
  
"Now Usagi, you know that was necessary. It was for everyone's good."  
  
Luna's lecture had not the effect she hoped. Instead, Usagi bolted from the room, a look of anguish upon her vintage, and locked herself in her room, refusing to answer to her Mother's pleas.  
  
Down stairs, four guilty and p.o'd Senshi berated themselves and a certain cat.  
  
"That was cold Luna."  
  
"Yeah, how can you be so Heartless?"  
  
"Right. Usagi's very charged about this thing."  
  
"Yeah. It really burns her up about this."  
  
(Bet you can't guess who said what. Snort)  
  
"It had to be."  
  
"What had to be Luna?"  
  
At Kenji's tone, Luna cringed.  
  
"Well, it was Usagi's idea actually."  
  
"Her idea, but we all agreed, even after we realized it was pointless."  
  
Ami's soft whispered statement silenced the rest of the Senshi, as they realized how they hurt their friend with there jealously.  
  
"We were jealous, plain and simple. We knew how close she was with her, but we still tried to keep her away."  
  
"Yeah. When ever she wanted to invite her, we used the excuse of possible Senshi business as a crutch."  
  
"And did we latch on to her idea that she was the reason she was always attacked. Because she was so close to her."  
  
"Logically that was a fairly far fetched concept. But when it was proven wrong, we convinced her that it was better this way. Even when she begged us to let her tell her."  
  
Luna growled at that.  
  
"That was a very foolish idea of hers"  
  
Makoto growled, that was going over board.  
  
"As I recall, she also begged us to tell the parents. Was that a bad idea? Now I have a.a new M.Mother to live with."  
  
Kohana Haruna smiled; she knew she had to give her time to adjust to the situation.  
  
"An my parents are supporting me now."  
  
The Aino's blushed.  
  
"So is my mom. No more hiding and lies."  
  
A large grin appeared on Dr. Mizuno's features.  
  
"And now Grandpa and I are getting along better."  
  
Gentle smile.  
  
"Well yes, but this is different."  
  
"How so Luna?"  
  
Ikuko glared at the cat as she came down the stairs.  
  
"The more people that know the more likely that something will slip."  
  
"Even a trusted friend? Even if it scars the person with the lies?"  
  
"NO."  
  
This did not come from Luna, but the girls.  
  
"Usagi has always been there for us, now it's our turn."  
  
Rei turned to her friends.  
  
"All in favor of letting Usagi telling Naru say aye."  
  
Four ayes ring out, but Luna attempt to regain some control.  
  
"Girls it's too dangerous. We have too."  
  
"Aye."  
  
She twirled around in horror at Artemis.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luna. Its time to take care of your charge's well being."  
  
This brought her up short. Was this really so important for her well- being? She thought of the girl's caring spirit. Her zest for life. And the pain she saw, and refused to acknowledge, when she let that friendship go.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Ikuko smiled, she was afraid she'd have to lay down the law.  
  
"This is a good day for it. It's their anniversary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They met when they we're two years old at the sand box at the park. Every year they insist on going there to renew the oath of friendship."  
  
Smiling, the four walked up to the rabbit's room and pounded on the door.  
  
"Open up or we knock down the door Usagi."  
  
At Rei's bellow, the girl trudged over and unlocked the door, but didn't open it.  
  
Then she returned to her bed, hugging her beloved Bunny.  
  
The girls opened the door, and felt their Hearts sink at the dejected look on their leader's face. The pain and loss evident in her posture.  
  
Makoto, taking the direct approach told her what they decided.  
  
"Usagi, we had a vote, and it was unanimous. We want you to tell Naru everything."  
  
For a second hope gleamed in her eyes, but quickly faded.  
  
"It's to late. She hates me."  
  
The lost, little girl quality drove the guilt in deeper.  
  
Minako skipped to the bed and put an arm around her.  
  
"Hey, is this the girl that refuses to give up hope? Who believes in her friends? Are you telling me you don't believe in Naru's friendship?"  
  
She started at that. Naru was the best; she'd forgive anything just about.  
  
"But what about the dangers?"  
  
"Less dangerous for a Yoma magnet to have Senshi around all the time."  
  
Rei's gibe caused a tongue war.  
  
"I told you not to call her that." BRRRPPPPPPPPPTTTTT.  
  
Rei's mature response: BRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTT  
  
The girls felt relief pour throughout their beings. These two we're still friends.  
  
"But what if.?"  
  
Ami took her hand in hers.  
  
"Usagi. Isn't she worth the risk? And shouldn't it be her choice?"  
  
"Ami's right. We all owe her that much at least."  
  
Giving her friends a watery smile, she nodded.  
  
"But she was to be let out early today to meet her Father's plane. We usually meet at the beginning of the day and spend it together. Then at four we meet at our special spot. But not this year."  
  
She buried her face into the rabbit and murmured; "The only reason I know that is because Melvin told me."  
  
"Well you'll just have to meet her when she gets back."  
  
"Melvin mentioned that it would be around two this afternoon."  
  
"You've been listening to gossip Ami?"  
  
"No, not really." Squeaked a red-faced girl.  
  
The ensuring laughter lightened the atmosphere.  
  
Taking the opportunity of the peace, Minako launched into a thought she had earlier.  
  
"Hey Usagi."  
  
Usagi, recognizing the tone as her, let's make some one squirm tone, started to do just that.  
  
'Uh-oh.'  
  
The others also realize something juicy was up and leaned in.  
  
"You said earlier that the Zit caused you to cry yourself to sleep the most of anyone. And you've know him only a year."  
  
'No.'  
  
"Does that mean you care about what he says? Maybe even like him?"  
  
Like vultures diving in for the kill, the four surround her.  
  
"EEP."  
Cliff Hanger.  
  
I thank my partner Chris for putting up with my insanity. How'd you like it?  
  
See you next chapter.  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	9. The Odango And The Zit

The Secret Is Out  
  
Note: A few of the ideas used here were ideas I had originally given to some of my fellow authors. I assure you though, this is a hundred percent my warped imagination. Sigh. I have no one to blame save myself.  
  
Also. This is not a Hentai.  
  
Having said that.  
  
Usagi is a baseball Player? No, then why the bat? Mamoru tied to the bed? Naked? And who were the four people he loved? Let's find out.  
Chapter Nine:  
  
The Odango And The Zit.  
  
Akina and Akira started at the ruckus the girls made as they stomped down the stairs. They had never really had a group of girls over this large. Ok, so Minako had never brought any of her friends over, so what? Still they were amazed at Ikuko's patience. As they heard her call out to her daughter, they had expected a sever reprimand.  
  
"Usagi. A little less noise on the stairs please." The amusement in her tone shocked the Akina and Akira. It sound a bit half hearted.  
  
"O.K. Mom." Came Usagi's cheerful reply, which also lacked remorse to it as she continued to make a beeline for safety.  
  
As they looked around the room, they realized none of the family seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Noting their stare, Grandpa Hino chuckled.  
  
"No Aino-San, we are not being invaded. Its just five normal, so to speak, teenagers."  
  
Their lack of understanding was sticking out. They had a lot to learn about teenagers.  
  
Usagi quickly made her way to her Mother seeking her protection. She barely managed to dodge around her friends to avoid interrogation. 'Thank goodness for all those years of racing to school.'  
  
She grinned at the disappointment of their expressions. Though she knew it to be but a temporary solution, for the time it seemed to work.  
  
Luna cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the room.  
  
"Now that the situation has been rectified, we can move onto more important matters."  
  
Usagi's glare at the cat did not go unnoticed by her, and she sweat- dropped.  
  
"Yes, Well, Now that the relatives are aware of the Senshi, we must set up a few rules."  
  
Ikuko agreed, but it was unlikely that Luna would.  
  
"I agree Luna. First of all, no more secrets are to be kept from us. As well, we wish to be informed when ever there is an attack, as well as a call at the end of the attack."  
  
Startled, Luna simply stared. When had she lost control of the meeting? Of course it was a meeting Ikuko set up, but that was beside the point.  
  
Dr. Mizuno put her input next. "Also, I want to see each of you regularly for a check up. At least once a week. And any one injured in battle as well."  
  
The girls groaned at that, but the parents agreed to this.  
  
"Actually Mother, it might be easier on us if I just do a scan of us all after the battles and down load it into the home computer. Often the battle is at night and the lack of sleep would effect us more, as our healing abilities make all save massive injuries infinitesimal."  
  
She scowled at her daughter. This reminded her of them retrieving Jupiter after her accident. She proceeded to berate Ami on this subject.  
  
"What on Earth did you think you were doing taking Makoto out in her condition? She could have died from those injuries."  
  
A bit hurt at that, Ami tried to stuttered a reply. But Minako was her savior in this.  
  
"But Oba-Miaka," Akina seethed at her calling her that. The traitor. "Ami did a intense scan of her first. And the treatments given would have hurt, not helped her. Her healing powers were enough, as you can see. Not a scar is on any of us. Plus there was the possibility of another Yoma attack, on both her and the hospital. We had to get her out."  
  
Remembering 'Nurse Minako', Dr. Mizuno scowled at the blond, but at her daughter's confirming nod, reluctantly conceded the point.  
  
"Very well. I can't argue with that. But I want to do a physical on each of you. Full physical. Blood work, Urine, Stool, the works."  
  
"Why do you want to give us a chair Oba-Miaka?"  
  
Minako would never make it as a nurse.  
  
As her cheeks had cooled from the explanation given her, Usagi hesitantly raised her hand, but then quickly lowered it.  
  
Shingo, ever the observant brother (Had to be to get the stink on her), saw this and brought it to everyone's attention.  
  
"Yeah Usagi? Did you have something to say?"  
  
Her glare and blush were all the signals her parents needed.  
  
Her Father pinned her with a domineering stare and asked, "What is it Usagi?"  
  
With the promise of retribution in her glare, she pinned her brother to the wall with its intensity, trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
Her Mother had other ideas however.  
  
"NOW USAGI."  
  
Lowering her head, she mumbled.  
  
Mumble, "Icn'go."  
  
"What?"  
  
Mumble, "Icn'go."  
  
"USAGI."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I can't go to the bathroom."  
  
The room stared at her for a moment, then cracked up.  
  
"Oh Usagi, I don't mean right now. Later is fine."  
  
Her toe dug into the rug signaling that wasn't what she meant. Her face was so red that Makoto wondered if she had any blood anywhere in the rest of the body.  
  
"I mean I can not go to the bathroom."  
  
Her Mother started to understand.  
  
"Oh sweetie, are you sick? What's wrong?"  
  
Akina grabbed the ears, yet again, of her want-a-be medics as they moved towards the defenseless girl, much to Usagi's relief.  
  
Ikuko went into full doting Mom mode, and sat her child on the chair she threw her grumbling husband out of. The same said husband that was soon fawning over her. Asking her if she'd like a treat for his sick baby.  
  
She snatched the candy bar from her Father and inhaled it before Mother or Dr. Mizuno could tell her that it might be best to wait until Miaka had examined her to eat it.  
  
"Usagi, until I examine you, please refrain from eating."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. NO EATING? BUT I'M HUNGRY. WAHHHHHHH."  
  
Ikuko's hand covered her mouth and she tried to reassure her.  
  
"Now dear, its just till we find out why you can't go to the bathroom. It may be irritate you stomach."  
  
How food could irritate the stomach was a mystery to Usagi, and her look showed it. But the reminder of why this conversation came about had her blushing again.  
  
"I meant I haven't been able to go to the bathroom since I was four."  
  
Silence filled the room. Even the sulking Luna stared slack jawed.  
  
Dr. Mizuno gaped at her. In all her years this had never come up. Mentally she made a list of the local Psychiatrists in the area.  
  
"Usagi. As a Doctor I can assure you that you have had to go to the bathroom to relieve yourself. You had to expel the waste products."  
  
A confused Usagi stared, so Rei informed her.  
  
"You eat so much Odango that you probably live in the bathroom. Heck it's amazing you're not a blimp by now."  
  
Usagi pouted at the priestess, who flushed at her Grandfather's frown.  
  
'Blast. I insulted her again.'  
  
"That's because I'm always hungry Pyro."  
  
But a thought struck Dr. Mizuno as she remembered the meal she ate with Ami and her, and her amazement at how much she could hold.  
  
She took her hand in hers and asked, "Usagi, are you bulimic?"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Do you intentionally throw up your food after you eat to keep your weight so slender?"  
  
Her parents looked on in horror. They had never considered that. It would explain so much.  
  
And was so off. For if the horror on her parents face was terrible, the look on Usagi was worse to the max dude.  
  
"THROW UP PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD? INTENTIONALY? THAT'S SICK."  
  
Before Dr. Mizuno could explain that this was an illness not a disease, Ami's voice cut in.  
  
"USAGI. Where is that candy bar you ate?"  
  
Usagi Sweat-dropped. "Uhhmmm, Ami, I ate it. I'm sure we have more if your hungry."  
  
Ami just stared from her computer to her best friend. Shakily she took from Tsukino-San's stash five more bars.  
  
"Usagi, I want you to eat all these."  
  
JOY. HEAVEN. LOVE TO THE WORLD. Usagi practically dance with joy.  
  
She ripped open the bars, heaven's doors opening, when good manners over came her.  
  
Holding out the remaining bars, she reluctantly asked. "Would anyone like one?"  
  
To her horror Minako reached for one, only to snatch her hand back as Ami slapped it. Tears came to Usagi's eyes. 'Ami, you're my bestest (I know that's not a word) friend.'  
  
"These are all yours Usagi."  
  
"But..."  
  
"EAT."  
  
Not needing further encouraging, she devoured the treats in seconds. But still her hunger raged.  
  
Ami and the now stunned Dr. Mizuno stared at the readings they received.  
  
"Is this thing right?"  
  
Her Mother was stunned at her daughter's glare. 'How dare she insult her computer? And what did she mean by 'thing'? Grrrrr.'  
  
Frostily she responded. "YES."  
  
But again became caught up on the information the computer delivered them.  
  
Ikuko and Kenji started to worry. What had they seen that enraptured the pair?  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
Whispers between Mother and Daughter.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
Whispers.  
  
"MIAKA?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Ikuko. Uhhmm, yes. Now Usagi, you said you have not been to the bathroom since you were four?"  
  
Scratching her head, she laughed. "Ahaha. Yeah. I had told Mommy about it, and she said she was going to take me to the doctors. I had just got my shots and was afraid I'd have to get another one. So I went into the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Then I came out and told Mommy that I didn't have to go anymore. After that I went in and pretended to go every now and then."  
  
Ikuko remembered this, but thought nothing of it for years. 'What?'  
  
"Miaka, what is going on?"  
  
Ami and Dr. Mizuno exchanged glances.  
  
"Well according to these reading, she metabolized the entire bar by the time it reached her stomach. And, if our readings are right, the food is reduced to a form of pure energy that her body utilizes for cellular reproduction, healing, growth, and we believe part of her powers as Sailor Moon. But none of the other Senshi do."  
  
The group stared dumbfounded. All save Grandpa Hino.  
  
"Of course she does. She's a Lunarian Avatar. The Moon Royalty always had this gift. It should not surprise us that they're chosen should possess it as well. If you'll down load the data base of the Silver Millennium Moon Royalty, I think you'll have the answers you need."  
  
The assembled stared at him wondering how he came about this information.  
  
But an equally confused Ami had automatically done as requested and excitedly exclaimed.  
  
"I've got it. I've got it. It says here that the Royal line of the Moon is capable of assimilating their food intake into its most basic form, energy (Scientific note: Students reach for their notebooks: At its most basic form, all matter is a form of energy.) and utilizes it in maintaining their power level. As they have a far higher level of power then any other life form their need for energy is greater so they need to ingest a greater amount of dietary intake. If not, they will weaken and require a larger amount of sleep. As well as be lethargic during waking hours, prone to spontaneously falling to sleep, and their attention span will be reduced. This will continue until their twentieth year in which their growth will stop and they take on their eternal form. At that time they bodies will be able to generate their own energy, as well as absorb the energy for the existence itself. Though they have the ability to adsorb energy before it will be automatically absorbed at this time. They will still be able to eat and assimilate, but will no longer require to do so."  
  
Shingo gawked. "You mean the human garbage disposal actually needs to eat like she does?"  
  
At his astonished tone Ami responded, "Yes. She even needs to increase her intake. Hmmm. Interesting."  
  
She and her Mother again became engrossed with the data flashing across the scene. Usagi's unique physiology perking they're curiosity.  
  
'Hmmm. Yes, have to get her in for a complete physical.'  
  
The girl in question was blissfully unaware of the two mad scientists plots for human experimentation. But she was still hungry.  
  
"Oba-Miaka? What's interesting?"  
  
Ami revealed her hidden mischievous side at the question.  
  
"Well Usagi, it seems that there are certain dietary intakes that would be most beneficial to you. A diet of high fiber and roughage. You need to stay away from caffeine and all dairy products. As well as keeping glucose and all culinary dishes that use cacao beans."  
  
Miaka barely maintains a straight face, while Makoto covers her ears awaiting Usagi's wails.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"You can't eat chocolate or milk products, including all shakes. All coke beverages. And have to keep sugar to a minimum. You need at least six servings a day of burnt toast and vegetables. Primarily carrots."  
  
Usagi paled considerably as she saw her life flushed down the toilet. With each word Ami damned her to a lower and lower ring of Hades. But with the listing of the accursed toxic of life, her control slipped.  
  
"WAAAAHHHHH. CARROTS? NO CHOCOLATES? NO SHAKES? KILL ME NOW AND BE DONE WITH IT."  
  
As her parents strove to sooth their distraught daughter, Ami, unable to contain herself any longer, burst out with laughter, soon followed by her mother.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
The gathered followed Makoto's example and covered they're own ears at the wretched wailing of one sentenced to a fate worse then death. All her parents efforts in vain.  
  
Miaka however, realizing that this was most unprofessional, attempted to placate the horrified Usagi.  
  
Attempting to compose herself, a few chuckles escaping despite her efforts, she tried to get her attention.  
  
"Usagi. Usagi. It was only a joke. Ami didn't mean it. You can eat anything you want."  
  
Needless to say the rest of the assembled were less then enthused about the prank, which showed on their features.  
  
But the girl was inconsolable. The damage to great.  
  
Her Mother, after years of experience, managed to halt the wails. Leaving her to her Father's care, she proceeded to the kitchen, returning shortly after with a huge Banana Split (YUM. I want one) offering it to her.  
  
Catching a whiff of the food of the gods. And forgetting entirely what she wasn't supposed to have, she snatched it from her mother's hands with a short thank you.  
  
Akina and Akira had their first glimpse at the rate and amount this child could eat. And Akina found herself quite resentful of all the exercise she needed to do to maintain her figure.  
  
As Usagi licked the bowl, she came out of her stupor, she now consciously remembered hearing Oba-Miaka telling her it was just a joke.  
  
Pouting, she ignored her blue-haired friend and turned her back on her with a "humph".  
  
Ami realized maybe she went a little to far with her teasing.  
  
"Gomen Usagi, I couldn't resist. Truth is food goods high in sugar, chocolate, and dairy are actually the best for given their chemical compound. You should eat as much of them as you can."  
  
She glared at her friend, trying to see if this was another cruel joke. But seeing nothing but sincerity in her face, she forgot her earlier anger and enveloped her in a hug. In the other's view this bone crusher was more then enough payback for their anguish.  
  
After her breathing returned too normal Ami continued examining the data and came to an appalling discovery. In an appalled whisper said.  
  
"She should be dead by now."  
  
Her statement floored the gathered.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
An entire room screaming the same thing at the same time can be quite loud. Usagi's parents were so pale now that it was surprising that they remained conscious.  
  
With the realization of her mistake she quickly added.  
  
"I meant the amount of food intake she consumes each day is insufficient. What with her battles as Sailor Moon, and the energy she expends, she should not have been able to have survived on the amount she eats per day."  
  
"Ahaha."  
  
The Odango haired female with her hand behind her head laughed, signaling that she knew something no one else did.  
  
Under the gaze of the assembled, she weakly laughed yet again.  
  
"Ah, well you see. Uhhmm, I've got a stash of food in my subspace pocket. A really large one. And it stays fresh and at the same temperature as when I stored it there. There are some advantages to having a large savings account."  
  
Her parents were a bit torn on how to handle the knowledge of her fortune, while Luna was upset with the usage of the Sub-Space pocket.  
  
"Really Usagi, how many times must I tell you. The pocket is for Senshi use only."  
  
Luna's tone caused four other girls to cringe as they hoped she didn't find out about their usage of it. However Usagi was getting a little annoyed with it.  
  
"Oh come on Luna, this is a bit of Senshi business. After all one of the reasons I need to eat so much is because of me being Sailor Moon. It wouldn't do for me to fall unconscious during a battle should it?"  
  
Logical reasoning from her. A few of the lesser-willed individuals passed out at that.  
  
But after awakening Shingo, Rei, Artemis, and Luna (Now every one of them passed out. Snicker), Luna continued her ranting.  
  
"But you did not know that at the time."  
  
With a wicked gleam, Usagi picked up the protesting cat, turned her upside- down, and proceeded to shake her.  
  
Before anyone could protest this objects fell from Luna's own pocket.  
  
The catnip, yarn ball (Which Ikuko had been looking for), milk containers (Upsetting Usagi, having been blamed for drinking them), stuffed mouse, picture of Artemis (Senshi make more notes to share at gossip session. I mean sleepovers), and two transformation pens came pouring out.  
  
Usagi bent over and retrieved the pens. The girls had gone over the symbols of the other planets in this solar system, so she recognized the moon symbol on one, but did not recognize the other one.  
  
Embarrassed at having been caught, Luna wisely decided that maybe this subject was better left unsaid.  
  
She managed to return most of the objects back in there proper place, shrinking at Ikuko's glare at the ruined ball of yarn, and groaning at Artemis's smirk at his picture being in there (Praying she did not find out that her picture was in his). But Usagi held unto the pens.  
  
"Luna, who do these belong to?"  
  
She exchanged a glance with Artemis and slowly replied.  
  
"The one with the Moon symbol should have belonged to the Sailor of the Moon, but that was what your locket was for, so we assumed that it was a back up for you if one was captured or destroyed. The other was to belong to Sailor Astria. The Queen of Astria was pregnant with the first Senshi of that doomed world at the time of its destruction during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Is that the Princess we seek?"  
  
Makoto's question again brought the families back to the subject at hand.  
  
Haruna Kohana, unable to stand it any longer burst out.  
  
"How can you people take this so calmly? Talking cats. Unheard of planets. Super powered teens. I have worked with teens every day for years, and I can barely maintain my composure." She stated having now lost hers.  
  
But she did have a point, why were they so calm about not only this, but their daughters' place in it.  
  
Grandpa Hino stood at this and serenely spoke.  
  
"There is a reason for this Haruna-San. You see all of us, save you, have a past history that involves this."  
  
His Granddaughter pondered his words. He had said that before to her, but had kept much hidden.  
  
"Oji-Chan, what is this past you and Luna have spoken of? Does it have to do with the Princess and crystals we seek?"  
  
"Now is not the time Granddaughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
At Ikuko's blunt statement, Grandpa Hino turned slowly towards her and cringed. Her expression did nothing for his sense of peace. But being a Priest, and the training in control that came with it, he responded.  
  
"When the time is right you shall be informed."  
  
His statement did nothing to appease anyone in the room.  
  
"What do you mean we will be informed? Who made you the boss of our children?" Asked the irate Akira.  
  
"Oh no. The Boss was in England."  
  
At his daughter's statement he turned to the blushing Minako who had been just a bit careless in her reply. At least that's what she believe given the sharp claw marks that now marked her ankle.  
  
"Who is this Boss?" Asked the now confused Kenji. There was too much information coming and not enough fact.  
  
With a glare at his charge, and a fearful gaze at his Love, err, Luna, Artemis informed them.  
  
"The Boss is the head of Central Control. He coordinates the efforts of the agents. We all report to him."  
  
"By whose authority?" Asked the irate Luna. There was more going on then they had told them so far. Even herself. "I am the Moon Princess's guardian after all. By what right does he have authority over me?"  
  
"I thought you were my guardian Luna?"  
  
At Usagi's question she carelessly answered back, "No. Just until the Moon Princess is found, then I shall take my proper place at her side."  
  
Usagi said nothing at this; but a feeling a bit betrayed.  
  
But before anything could be said on the subject Grandpa Hino continued.  
  
"You were needed to oversee the Senshi Luna, so it was decided that you should remember with the others."  
  
A hiss greeted that statement. No, Luna had not take that well.  
  
"Oji-Chan, you make it sound as if your part of Central Control."  
  
"I am."  
  
More then a few protests came from this. None liked this turn of events. And Makoto was furious at being kept in the dark.  
  
"Wait a second. We risk our lives. Bust our buts. Sacrifice nearly everything. And you keep us in the dark?"  
  
"For years to arm." Added an incensed Minako.  
  
Akira moaned. "To boot Minako. To boot."  
  
Rei just stared at her Grandfather with a betrayed look, which affected him the most. But the decision had been made.  
  
"I'm sorry, but until we are ordered to reveal the full truth it must be kept secret."  
  
"Ordered by who?"  
  
It was the first thing that Usagi had said during this part of the conversation. She had been studying her friends and family, seeing their distress at this.  
  
"By the Princess."  
  
"But the Princess is not here. Who speaks in her behalf?"  
  
"I do of course."  
  
Grandpa Hino glanced at the prideful cat (Sorry. I sometimes just feel she comes over a bit to full of herself and felt she would eventually get in trouble because of that). She would not take this news easily.  
  
With a sigh he countered, "Actually no. I have had certain visions in the great fire that another has been appointed to speak for the Princess in all matters."  
  
Logically Ami concluded; "This would be the Boss."  
  
"No."  
  
OH MY GOD. AMI WAS WRONG.  
  
"Actually the Boss was the first guardian to be awoken by the main computer. The fire showed me another would speak for her."  
  
Rei thought she had the answer. "You. Through the fire."  
  
A smile crept on his face at her logical reply.  
  
"No to that as well. The vision I received was more of a.How can I say this in a way you would all understand? It was a recording. A message left by the Princess so we would know her bidding."  
  
"So you haven't been in contact with her."  
  
Disappointment at the statement lowered the spirits of the group. For every answer there seemed to be two more questions discovered.  
  
Haruna-Sensei was still baffled at the term Princess though.  
  
"You keep telling us about a Princess. What Princess?"  
  
Finding an answer that he could actually respond to, Grandpa Hino leapt at the chance.  
  
"Ten thousand years ago (I know it was only a thousand by the Manga and Anime, but I always felt there would still be proof left if that were so) there existed in this solar system a great Empire known as the Silver Millennium. It was composed of the empires of the planets and kingdoms of this solar system. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Astria, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, And Pluto. All save the kingdoms of the Earth and Sun."  
  
A spell seemed to be cast over the group as images flashed through their minds. Familiar to all save Kohana.  
  
"But the most powerful of all the realms was the Moon Empire. Ruled by the line of Serenity. This had been the way of things for one hundred thousand years, up to the reign of Queen Serenity the twenty-ninth and her Daughter, the Princess Serenity."  
  
At this name a feeling of protectiveness encompassed the hearts of all save two. Kohana and Usagi.  
  
"The Princess was a joy to behold. Kind hearted. Spirited. At one with sentient's and nature alike. With a love that embraced all. All who met her fell before her spell. One she did not even know she cast, as she was so innocent. None knew of the origin of her birth save that the Queen said she was a gift given unto them from the heavens in more ways then one. None of her people refuted that."  
  
'He speaks as if he were from there.' Thought Kohana.  
  
"The Princess's court consist of the Royal line of the planets and would make up the Sailor Senshi." All started at that. There were Sailor Senshi way back then? "They were her friends and guardians. The Princesses of their own worlds, they were sent to school and train with the Princess."  
  
"There were many who sought the hand of the Princess, but she felt naught but the love of friendship for those who courted her. Several of the Princes of planets from distant stars begged to be betrothed to her, but this was not the way of the Silver Millennium." A chuckle escaped him at this.  
  
"The Royals of Venus would never have condoned it. They believe in Soulmates too much. So they were compassionately turned down. Much to the Princess's diplomatic skills, none had left with hated in their hearts, but as new allies to our Empire."  
  
"But the Silver Millennium was not the only Empire in this solar system. The Earth Kingdom had united with the Sol Kingdom just that generation creating the Golden Kingdom. Queen Terra had become the first Avatar of the Earth. Her four sisters, Princesses Gaia, Tellus, Erde, and Chikyuu (All names of the Earth) were her court. The Queen and her court had married the court of Sol. King Apollo and his four Brothers, Princes Solaris, Sunrise, Starshine, and Sunbeam (They were greatly teased as they grew up)."  
  
"The Princess had one great fascination though. The Earth. Despite it being the forbidden Planet, she often escaped to there, despite her guard's surveillance. This did not sit well with the Princess of Mars."  
  
"There she met and befriended the Prince of Earth himself and his court. This would set a course that would be both the doom and salvation of the Silver Millennium."  
  
Spellbound, none spoke.  
  
"For the two fell in love. Indeed many did." The last said sadly, with great pain in his voice. "After the two star-crossed lovers had finally convinced the King and Queen of the Moon and the King and Queen of the Earth and Sol that their love was true, with the aide of the Queen and Princess of Venus as they tried to explain the magnitude of their soul bond, it was decided that the two Empires would be united."  
  
"But this caused a great evil to hasten her plans. Metallia and her minion Beryl captured and enslaved to her will most of the Earth court and armies to again attack the Silver Millennium. As they had done once before, but were repelled at a great cost. That was when Astria was destroyed. The day I'm told the Princess was conceived."  
  
"Beryl had planned to enslave Endymion as well, her original plot had been to make him her mate and together rule the Universe, but with Serenity's love encompassing him her vile charms were ineffective. Indeed, her powers barely controlled the four guardians."  
  
"But attack they did and with the aide of the enslaved managed to destroy the planets one by one until only the Moon stood in her way."  
  
Tears flowed down most eyes as they relived the fall of a great empire.  
  
"Queen Serenity had placed the Moon on alert, forbidding yet again contact with the Earth. But the Earth Prince and the remaining member of his court managed to sneak onto the moon in an attempt to warn them of an attack they had sensed though their bond with their court. But the warning came to late. Their forces were driven back and the Senshi made a last stand at the Palace. The Princess was put into hiding, much to her objections, but had escaped as her Guardians fell one by one. Until all that was left were those in the palace."  
  
"The Queen had gone into a trance at the beginning of the war, under the protection of the most powerful Spirit-Seer of that time, save for the Martian Princess, in an attempt to counter this evil, but it was unknown what she had hoped to accomplish."  
  
"As the last of the Guardians fell, Beryl reached the palace and confronted the Princess. Despite her lack of combat experience she defied the demoness and her minion. Endymion arrived at this time and battled Beryl. But not having come into his full power as the Earth Avatar he was slain. Serenity saw the blast heading for her love and threw herself in front of him. But this only led to her death as well."  
  
Tears clogged his throat at this, having to take a few minutes to recuperate from the ordeal. None said a word.  
  
Managing to regain his composure somewhat he continued.  
  
"This threw the Queen out of her trance as she and the Seer race to her daughter's side. Crushed she faced Beryl, her Mistress Metalia, and Metallia's greatest warriors, the Seven Shadows. Using the crystal she freed the Guardians and the souls of the fallen and sent them to be reborn on Earth with several selected others."  
  
"The shadows she managed to seal inside fragments of energy from her crystal. These she sealed inside three members of her court. And the four guardians of Endymion as penitence for their failures."  
  
Usagi frowned at that statement. For the first time believing the wise priest wrong in his analysis of the situation. But kept quite in respect for the tale.  
  
"Then using the last of her power she sent them all into the future to be reborn."  
  
Gazing with pride at his Granddaughter he said. "You dearest, are the reborn Princess of Mars. Guardian of Princess Serenity."  
  
With her lack of response he addressed the other four girls.  
  
"As you are Princess of Mercury, Princess of Venus And the Princess of Jupiter."  
  
Confusion played across his features as he turned to Usagi.  
  
"You though Usagi are an Unknown. There had never been an Avatar of the Moon. Who you were back then, even if you existed back then is completely unknown to Central Control."  
  
A hushed silence filled the room. No one knew what to say.  
  
Finally Usagi found her voice.  
  
"You said that the Crystals were sealed in the Guardians and members of her court. That means because the Crystals were inside of you, Shingo, and Motoki, you were members of that court (Note: Shingo, Grandpa Hino, and Motoki were the carriers as well as the four guardians. Yeah like you can't figure out who they are). You were the Seer weren't you?"  
  
A smile graced his face yet again and he nodded.  
  
"Yes. I do not know how, but Shingo and Motoki are both members as well."  
  
Shingo preened at that. He was Royalty.  
  
Haruna Kohana was the only one freaking at this. How could they take this so calmly?  
  
"What is with you people? Yes your upset about the tragedy, but you seem to be taking this as if you already knew?"  
  
They couldn't have answered if they wanted to. Their pain at the story to great. But Grandpa Hino could.  
  
"At ease child. It does none of us good to loss control. And yes, there is a reason for this that will come out in time."  
  
Upset by this, Usagi threw caution to the wind. Her friends were not pawns to be used.  
  
"Oji-Chan. You said that someone spoke for the Princess besides Luna. Who is it?"  
  
"I can not tell yo."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
If they had been in a more coherent state, her parents would have scolded her for her tone with her elder. And Rei was too curious to be greatly upset.  
  
The command was evident in her tone, and he had no choice but to obey given the truth of who spoke for the Princess.  
  
"Through the fire I received a powerful message from the Princess. That the Senshi of the Moon was her chosen champion and spoke on her behalf in all things until her return."  
  
"Me?" She eeped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was getting to be too much for her. Shingo a member of that the past Empire. Her friends all Princesses. A fallen Empire. Lost Love. And still not knowing where she herself fit into it.  
  
Her Mother and Luna both when to comfort her, rubbing her back and purring in her lap.  
  
With a smile of thanks she rose and looked over to Grandpa Hino.  
  
"Then by my authority as Avatar of the Princess, I command you to assemble the entire members of Central Command and to call a meeting for tonight. No exceptions."  
  
An almost regal glow seemed to surround her as she spoke.  
  
He may have been able to refuse a request, but a direct command in the name of the Princess was another thing.  
  
"They will not be happy about it."  
  
She simply shrugged.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I shall set up a meeting at the Crown Arcade this evening at closing (That's Nine Pm during the Week).  
  
"The arcade?"  
  
"That is where Central Command is located."  
  
"Whoa. That was an even better buy then I thought."  
  
At the looks they gave her she put her hand yet again behind her head and laughed.  
  
"Well you see, when Onii-Chan had difficulties last fall with the arcade I sort of bought it. The remodeling was my idea, with my financing it of course."  
  
Last November the arcade was shut for three weeks for major remodeling. Now it was the hottest site in town.  
  
Five floors of arcade games. Virtual Reality simulators, which included a reality roller coast of her own design. One where you could create your own, with surround screen and sound. Laser tag. An enlarged restaurant (This is very similar to Disney Quest in Florida).  
  
Rei snapped at her at this.  
  
"Usagi, you mean that drawing was fixed?"  
  
What she referred to was the twenty prizes that were drawn for at the grand reopening. It was originally only thirteen, but seven added prices were added.  
  
The first seven drawn were lifetime, all you can eat and play, game cards. All the machines worked on swipe cards and tokens. As well as unlimited food and drink. These were 'won' by Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako, Naru, and Shingo.  
  
The other thirteen were just lifetime game cards. One of which was won by The Zit, much to Usagi's semi-dismay.  
  
"Well, kind of. The thirteen cards were the only ones that were publicized. And the tickets for it were free. But the super special cards were my idea. That way we could have fun at the arcade. Besides, I do own the place."  
  
The last added indignantly.  
  
Deciding it was time to again gain control of the situation, Luna spoke.  
  
"Well for once I agree with Usagi. We shall meet the rest of Control at nine and come up with a course of action in regards to discovering Usagi and Shingo's place in the Silver Millennium. Where the remaining crystals are. And how to find the Princess. As it is, we only have one crystal."  
  
Makoto grinned at Minako. "Yeah Luna. And if Sailor V. hadn't made the scene that day at the wrestling match, Zoisite would have that Yellow Crystal that was in Shingo."  
  
"Well I couldn't help it guys. When Naru and I went there, he appeared and attacked her. What was I suppose to do? Let her die? That fight was the main reason I thought to separate myself from her (Note: Naru and Umino are not a couple. Have never been. Will never be. I just can't see the pairing. But softy that I am, Naru and Usagi set him up with a girl that enjoys bugs and computers as much as he does. Their very happy together now)."  
  
"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made Usagi."  
  
"Not when there's life left in me Luna. EVER."  
  
Slightly, ok, significantly intimidated by her charge, Luna quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Yes, well it was good that Minako was able to make the earlier flight or she would have been another week in arriving. And who knows what would have happen then. What with the enemies having already possessing four of the crystals to start with and another enemy gaining the other two. Plus the arrival of that new King Kunzite. He's furious at us for whatever happen to Zoisite."  
  
Usagi however was fumed at one of the statements.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen is not the enemy Luna. Why are all of you so nasty to him?"  
  
Kenji however seethed at the mention of the male that has dared to enter into her life. Ikuko held onto her steaming husband.  
  
Ami attempted to again be a peacemaker.  
  
"Now Usagi, we have no way of knowing whose side he's on. Or his intentions."  
  
"Yeah Odango. Get over your crush."  
  
She really hated names being said about her hair.  
  
"It's not a crush. Ok, so maybe he hasn't outright said he was on our side, but he's saved my life from the beginning. I mean I've lost count of the amount of times."  
  
Pale, Ikuko mentally set up a training schedule to start with her daughter.  
  
"And maybe he can be a bit arrogant like."  
  
'Like The Zit. Huh? Weird thought.'  
  
"And he's a bit mysterious, kind of like."  
  
'The Zit is. Don't go there girl.'  
  
"And yes he can be a bit of a stuffed shirt, just like."  
  
'The Zit.'  
  
She shook herself out of these thoughts and latched onto something more pleasant.  
  
"But he can be really sweet, just like."  
  
'When The Zit brought that lost boy to his mother. Buying him an ice cream and not complaining when it fell on top of his head when he carried him. Even bought him another one.'  
  
"An.and he can gentle when he carries me. Just like."  
  
'The Zit when he helps me up from the walk.'  
  
Desperately she continued, getting more distraught by the second.  
  
"And his strong arms and his hard yet skinny chest feels so good as I'm pressed against him. Just like."  
  
'Kami. Kami. Like The Zit's when I fall on top of him.'  
  
News bulletin: Red-faced Father injures neck while attempting to escape Martial artist's wife hold. News at Eleven.  
  
"A.a.a.and his Black hair is so silky as it brushes my face. And his eyes so deep a blue you get lost in them, even with the mask."  
  
'Jus.jus.just like The Zit's. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.'  
  
Defeated, the golden girl collapsed back into the chair, a dejected look on her face.  
  
'But he hates me.'  
  
It was the only thought that course through her being; even the tears were unable to fall at the concept.  
  
That moved even Kenji. Never had he seen Usagi just give up.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
At Luna's commanding tone, Usagi returned to reality.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen. You obviously figured it out. Who is he?"  
  
With baited breath the others waited for her reply.  
  
"No."  
  
"Now see here young lady."  
  
"NO. He saved my life to many times Luna. And if he is who it think he is, that only reconfirms to me he is not an enemy. Just a."  
  
'Zit.'  
  
With a quick glance at the clock revealing it to be only two-thirty pm, she rose and headed for the door.  
  
Her Mother sensing her mood applied a nerve pinch to her Hubby. Nap time.  
  
"Be careful dear."  
  
Usagi smiled at her Mother.  
  
"I'll meet you at the Arcade. I have to meet Naru at five and explain everything. Oji-Chan, you make sure you get every one there. And no talking till I get there."  
  
He nodded his head and proceeded for the door himself.  
  
Minako and Rei held the squirming cats in a vise grip, and covered their mouths at the same time.  
  
Ami smiled at her friend and call out. "Call us if you need us Usagi."  
  
"Yeah if he tries anything I'll turn him into a pancake."  
  
With a smile to her friends she left the house to face her destiny.  
  
Inside however the cats were demonstrating the sharpness of their fangs.  
  
"OWWW."  
  
"YEOWCH. ROTTEN NO GOOD CAT."  
  
With a hiss, Luna bolted for the door, but Ikuko arrived first, bolting it, and snatching her by the cuff of the neck.  
  
As Luna considered her claws, Ikuko glared.  
  
"I hear the vet has a special on declawing obnoxious cats. Two for the price on one."  
  
Artemis halted his break for the kitchen door and meekly returned.  
  
"Ikuko, how can you and the rest just sit back when she's going into the enemy's lair?"  
  
But before she could reply, Rei beat her to it.  
  
"It's a matter of trust Luna. Do we trust Usagi?"  
  
That this would come from Rei stunned most. But it was a thought that circled the room.  
  
"But."  
  
Ami took up the notion. "Do you trust her Luna?"  
  
"But."  
  
"LUNA."  
  
She closed her eyes and contemplated the thought.  
  
Sigh. (There's just something about sighing in this story, huh?)  
  
"Alright, fine. But if he dares to hurt my charge, he answers to me."  
  
Ikuko grinned at the cat. She hid it well sometimes, but she really cared about Usagi.  
  
Kenji's groan was heard, and Ikuko sweat dropped at how she was going to alleviate his anger. Besides knocking him again unconscious that is.  
  
She put her hand on his neck.  
**************************************************************  
  
'It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be. It can't be. It has to be.'  
  
The chat ran like a mantra as she raced towards her destination. Never had she ran so fast to a place she so desperately wanted to stay clear of.  
  
Years of high endurance running prevented her from even being winded as she screeched to a halt outside of her objective (Also know as late for school. Meetings. Dinner).  
  
Slowly she walked through the sliding doors to her doom. Or as she felt it to be. She scanned the room looking for her prey, only to heave a sigh of both relief and regret as its lack of appearance.  
  
Discouraged, she slowly made her way to the counter bar, sitting down and cradling her head in her folded arms upon the counter.  
  
This was how Motoki found her. Silently he filled up a super-sized-triple- chocolate-special for her.  
  
As he quietly went about this, Usagi felt a warmth about her heart. She looked up and found herself looking into his eyes.  
  
'Oh why can't he be Tuxedo Kamen? Why The Zit?'  
  
But as she silently stared at him, the warmth increased startling her. She had never felt this about him before. Just about.  
  
As she gazed down to where the warmth emitted from, astonishment filled her being.  
  
'I DON'T NEED THIS NOW.'  
  
"Usagi-Chan. What are you doing out of school at this time?"  
  
Confused, she realized to late that she was suppose to be in class right now. But his high school was as well. To give herself time to think she asked.  
  
"Why aren't you Onii-Chan?"  
  
He played along with her, answering; "Our senior class is having the week off for teacher/parent conferences. So I decided to come and make some extra money for when I start collage next year. (Here like in the Manga, they are only eighteen and in their last year of High School.)"  
  
She wanted to bang her head on the table. The Zit wouldn't have been here any way. It was to early. 'Great. Now I have to track him down. And what's this with the week off. It's like fate is playing this right into my hand.'  
  
(Comet Moon cautiously peeks from his key board hoping she wouldn't figure out it's his doing.)  
  
'Or like some author is making a lame act of connivance. A really bad one too.'  
  
(EEP.)  
  
She shook her head at that absurd thought bringing herself back to reality.  
  
"Why are YOU not in school Usagi?"  
  
At the use of her name she realized he had been awaiting an answer.  
  
"Mom and Dad took me out for the rest of the week as well. So are all the girls."  
  
"Nothing's wrong is it?"  
  
"Oh, no. Actually things are turning out mostly right. Save for what I'm here for now."  
  
As her voice trailed off, Motoki noticed that her shake remained untouched. This was not a good sign.  
  
As she looked into his deep green eyes (Ok, I prefer to describe her endlessly deep, gorgeous blue eyes, but I'll get to that later. Dang it), she realized he could help her.  
  
"Onii-Chan. I need The Zit's address."  
  
'What? His address? What for? To kill him in his sleep?'  
  
"Usagi-Chan, I can't give that out to you. It's not my right to."  
  
'Dang. He had to show morals now. Why not when he's teasing me?'  
  
"It's really important Onii-Chan. I need to talk to him about. Uhhmm. Roses."  
  
He leapt back at that. 'Roses? What? Why?'  
  
Apprehensively he laughed, "Ha, Ha, Ha. What on Earth would he want with roses? Ha, Ha, Ha."  
  
Her head snapped up at that. It was too similar to her own laugh when trying to hide something. He squirmed and sweated under her penetrating stare,  
  
"You know."  
  
It was whispered softly, but put the fear of death into him.  
  
'He'll kill me.'  
  
"Know? Know what?"  
  
Stalking him across the empty room, she cornered him against the wall.  
  
"ONII-CHAN. You either give me his address or I'm going out to the street right now and scream that The Zit is a rose-carrying-cape-boy."  
  
He whimpered. No other way to say it. Writing down the address, he handed it to her as if it were his own execution orders.  
  
She squealed at this and hugged the quivering boy.  
  
"Oh don't be such a wuss Onii-Chan. This is a good thing. I promise. Sort of. Oh yeah, and bring your family here at nine tonight. Mine will arrive here at that time. Tell them I told you to stay."  
  
With a kiss on the cheek, she zipped down the street to the expensive area of Juuban. She gazed in wonder at the teaming skyscraper in front of her.  
  
'Wow, he lives here too?'  
  
When she created the identity of Luna Moon, she set herself up with a penthouse apartment to give herself a cover. When she had bought it she thought that she liked the feel of the building. Now she wonders at that.  
  
Breaking out her disguise pen, Luna Moon appeared and entered, greeted warmly by the doorman.  
  
As she moved towards the elevators, she punched her penthouse button, but as well the twenty-first floor as well.  
  
Deactivating her disguise, she exited at The Zit's floor. Her feet seemed to drag as she made her way to his door.  
  
She looked at the door to the number Motoki had haphazardly written down. It was like looking at the door to Hades. She steeled herself with the strength of a Senshi and pounded on the door.  
  
After a few moments of she pounded again, jarring it open.  
  
Startled, she peeked her head into his room. Calling out his name.  
  
"Zit?"  
  
Fear took over as no response came. What if he had an accident? Was robbed? Had a heart attack? As scenario after scenario flew through her head, she grabbed for the baseball bat she found next to the door, silently wondering why he had such a thing there.  
  
Hideous screeching emitted from his bedroom. Obviously he was being robbed right now, and the fiends were torturing him in sadistic pleasure.  
  
She moved stealthily towards the door to the bedroom where the awful sounds came. Silently she opened the door, only to realize the sounds came from the room adjacent to it.  
  
She put her back against the wall, steeling her courage to attack the scum that dared to hurt her Tuxedo Kamen. Even if he was The Zit. But the sudden absence of the inhuman sounds increased her fear to an unknown level.  
  
Raising the bat high, she opened the door with a scream charged to the rescue.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
"EHHCCCHIIIIIII."  
  
"ODANGO. What the h*#^ are you doing in my bathr."  
  
At the sight of his naked form, she let go of the bat, sending it soaring into his head, knocking him unconscious. Blood gushing from the wound at the back of his head.  
  
As he hit his head on the way down, doubling his trauma, Usagi peeked through her fingers.  
  
"Zit?"  
  
At his lack of response, she rushed over to him, not even glancing at his nudeness.  
  
Much.  
  
She attempted to wake him by shaking, but this just resulted in moans from him. She also feared that he might get pneumonia.  
  
So she dragged him across the floor, and managed to pull him onto his bed, one limb at a time. Then she hastily rubbed him down with a towel, not wanting him to catch pneumonia, and covered him with the blanket. Not looking at him the entire time.  
  
Much.  
  
She then rushed to the kitchen and retrieved an ice pack, wet washcloth and pan of warm water, ignoring the ice pick her mind suggested to bring.  
  
After placing the pack on his head, she dipped the washcloth, wiping away the dripping blood. Much to her relief it was barely a scratch. Head wounds tended to bleed profusely.  
  
Another groan signaled his return to consciousness.  
  
"Mamoru. Mamoru. Wake up. Please."  
  
The voice of his angel called out to him. As he awoke his dazed eyes wondered at the golden angel glowing in front of him.  
  
The light bore down upon her from the window behind her, giving her a golden aura that he easily confused for her soul.  
  
"Angel."  
  
The dopey grin he gave her shocked Usagi.  
  
"You finally came."  
  
The blush spread across her face, giving her an even more enchanting look.  
  
"Uhhmm, No Mamoru. It's me Usagi. Sorry I hit you."  
  
'Usagi? Here? In my room? And I'm naked.'  
  
Memories returned of her attacking him and he shot out of bed. Only to shoot back in at his lack of clothing. That and the headache this caused.  
  
Usagi sprung off the bed, covering her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have moved so fast. You may have a concussion."  
  
Gritting his teeth he growled. "And whose fault is that?"  
  
With an indignant sniff she retorted.  
  
"Well see if I ever save you from robber and torturers again. And what was dying in there anyway?"  
  
"WHAT? Oww."  
  
"The sounds of torture that came from there before I burst in? What was dying?"  
  
Grrrrr. "I was just singing Odango."  
  
"Don't call me that Zit. And I know singing. That was not it."  
  
Finally he realized that she had not intentionally attacked him, he calmed. Slightly.  
  
As he attempted to regain control of himself, she gazed around the room. It was immaculate. Boring, dull white covered the walls and ceiling. With only a poster of, to her shock, Sailor Moon adorning the walls.  
  
And it was spotless. Minus the blood on the carpet anyway, and one could hardly blame that on her. Not a shirt on the floor. And no dust on the tables as well. In fact the only thing on the table was a picture.  
  
Curious she reached for it, only to have her hand slapped away by The Zit.  
  
"Owie. That hurt you big meanie."  
  
He snarled at her for daring to touch his prized picture, refusing to give into guilt after her attack.  
  
Much.  
  
A mumble that almost sounded like an apology issued from him. But he set the picture face down even so. To tired to think of any comebacks he got straight to the point.  
  
"How did you get in Odango? And why are you here?"  
  
Usagi, being Usagi, went for the straight truth.  
  
"I'm here because I know your Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
He fainted.  
  
She giggled.  
  
Then she moved to the bed and again applied the washcloth to his cheek.  
  
"Mamoru. Mamoru. Wake up. Please."  
  
The voice of his angel called out to him. As he awoke his dazed eyes wondered at the golden angel glowing in front of him.  
  
The light bore down upon her from the window behind her, giving her a golden aura that he easily confused for her soul.  
  
"Angel."  
  
The dopey grin he gave her shocked Usagi.  
  
"You finally came."  
  
"Uhhmmm. Didn't we just do that?"  
  
"Ack. Usagi. Tuxedo Kamen. Ha, ha. Odango, what an absurd concept. I don't know how your mind comes up with these things. Ha, ha."  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
Her Quietly spoke question brought him to a stand still. All thoughts of the Tux issue ceased.  
  
"I don't hate you Odango."  
  
Snort.  
  
"Yeah right. You just insult me every day. Hurt my feelings. Degrade me. Make me feel like I'm a lower form of life. Sure, you don't hate me."  
  
The sarcasm in her voice could not have been missed if he tried.  
  
"Ok, maybe I tease you a little, but."  
  
"A little? Try every day. About everything. What? Does it make you feel more manly putting someone down. Do you actually get pleasure from someone's pain?"  
  
The accusations hit a little to close to home and as was his want he went on the defensive.  
  
"Look ODANGO, I can't help it that you're a lazy, idiotic pig that can't walk two steps without creating enough chaos to bring an entire city to a standstill. I mean who'd want anything to do with you, unless they were forced to?"  
  
Her back had been turned to him as he yet again lashed into her with his ranting. Slow tears escaped her eyelids as realization that her hero truly felt she was worthless.  
  
Mamoru felt barely a twinge of guilt at this. After all it was the truth. And she was the one prying into his life. He had every reason to dress her down. So what if she was the most caring person he ever met? So what if she could brighten a room with her smile? Even if it wasn't ever directed at him. So what if he loved to see her face flush with anger as she screamed at him? He didn't care for this girl. It was just coincidental that he timed his walk to school at the same time as hers. And stayed at the arcade until she arrived. He just wanted to see Motoki.  
  
Yes, he defiantly did not care for the angel.Klutz in the least.  
  
'Wait a sec. She called me Tuxedo Kamen. She knows.'  
  
Furious at this and the fact she somehow tracked and entered into his very expensive, very exclusive apartment building, and found out his secret he turned to the girl in question and was about to give her the fourth degree, when he noticed her shoulders shaking. Soft sobs made their way to his ears.  
  
Ok, here came the guilt.  
  
Not even thinking what he was doing, he stood and took her tenderly into his arms, cradling her head to his chest.  
  
Usagi gazed up into his eyes and.  
  
Her hand flew back and punched him hard on the nose.  
  
"ECCHIIII. You pervert. How dare you take advantage of an innocent, young maiden like myself?"  
  
As she continued to plummet him, quite well in fact, he became conscious of his nudity and reached for the bed covers. But as he leaned, she sung. He tripped on the sheets and slammed his head yet again against the wall.  
  
Night, night Mamoru.  
  
Usagi stared in horror as her nemesis collapsed yet again. Here he was, attacking a sweet innocent like her, and she felt guilty that he hit his head again.  
  
Well she wouldn't make the same mistake again.  
  
Dragging him on the bed again, she searched his apartment for the appropriate items. Locating them in his kitchen near where she found the ice pack. Properly equipped, she made her way back to the bedroom and took the correct measures.  
  
Now that she felt safe, she dumped the remaining water upon the Zit.  
  
Sputtering, Mamoru attempted to wipe the water from his face.  
  
Attempted to.  
  
He found himself tied to the four poles of the bed, covered completely by his blanket. And nothing else.  
  
There standing a few feet from him was the Odango, menacingly holding the bat at the swinging position.  
  
About to berate the steaming girl, he considered his disadvantages. Coming up with the probability that he might be on the losing end of a confrontation; he smiled his most charming smile at the girl (Though it looked a little sickly to her. What with his pallor being green).  
  
"Ahhh, Odango."  
  
At her scowl he hasten to correct himself.  
  
"That is Usagi-Chan."  
  
The scowl increase at the familiarity of the name.  
  
"That is Usagi-San."  
  
Scowl  
  
"Tsukino-Sama?"  
  
It was a whimper. No doubt about it. He was tied naked to a bed. Multiple lumps on his noggin. She knew he was Tuxedo Kamen. And she had a bat ready to swing.  
  
'Great. Famous hero found dead. Naked and tied to his bed. Not how I envisioned it.'  
  
"What did you think you were doing you.you scum?"  
  
She had never used such a term on him before. He found he didn't like it.  
  
"WHAT ARE."  
  
Bat rose above him.  
  
"Ahhh, what are you talking about Tsukino-Sama?" He asked in a calm whisper.  
  
Lower bat.  
  
"I mean when you attacked me earlier. Naked and lusting after my body."  
  
Choke.  
  
"WHO'D WANT YOU'RE SCRAWNY."  
  
Bat rose.  
  
"I mean I was just trying to comfort you."  
  
Bat Rose higher.  
  
"I mean I was trying to apologize for making you cry Tsukino-Sama."  
  
Bat Lowered.  
  
She looked into his eyes as he spoke, seeing that maybe he meant what he said.  
  
"You never cared that you made me cry before."  
  
It was more a statement then a question, but it brought him up short.  
  
'I made her cry before? When?'  
  
"When did I ever make you cry Odango?"  
  
Bat rose.  
  
"I mean Tsukino-Sama."  
  
Bat lowered.  
  
"Well let's see. In the past nine months I have know you, you have made me cry myself to sleep twenty-three times."  
  
His startled gasp did not escape her.  
  
"I did what?"  
  
"Well, what do you think I feel? I get it from every one. You most of all. Ditz, Klutz. Lazy. Pig. Do you all think I have no feelings? That they mean nothing? Whoever said that sticks and stones bit was a moron."  
  
Glaring down on him she questioned; "Why? Why do you take so much pleasure at hurting me?"  
  
The emotional turmoil she unleashed in him had him responding before he could think.  
  
"You deserve it Odango. You are nothing but a ditz, klutz, lazy, pig."  
  
He realized his mistake as her face reddened and the bat sung far back over her shoulder.  
  
Of course we all know that sweet Usagi-Chan would never have hit him. Just frighten him a bit.  
  
But he didn't know that.  
  
In desperation he spilled his guts.  
  
"I'm attracted to you, Ok? You're kindness and caring. You're joy for life. You're ability to enchant everyone around you. You're wonder at the simple things in life. And you look so adorable when you're angry, face red and steam coming from your ears. I fell in love with you ok? Blazes I fell in love with four unattainable people. You. The Moon Princess. Sailor Moon. And my Angel. Ok? I'm just a jerk who can't decide who he wants and it's tearing me apart."  
  
The bat dropped from her hands, which flew to her mouth.  
  
'He loves Sailor Moon and me? And the Princess and some Angel. What chance do I have against them?'  
  
Shaking, she turned from him, her emotions in turmoil. The truth to his words was written in his eyes. How was she to cope with this?  
  
Steadying herself, she turned to the stone-faced man and proceeded to untie his bonds.  
  
Turning around she walk out of the bedroom and sat on the couch in the living room.  
  
Mamoru was in as much turmoil as she. Here he had just poured his heart to another and had no way of knowing what to do next.  
  
He rose and dressed himself in his favorite ensemble, feeling the need for some regularity.  
  
Detouring to the kitchen, he made his favorite hot chocolate and brought two steaming mugs out with him. He set one before her and crossed the room to sit in the chair opposite her.  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
No emotion showed itself in his tone. It was like he had just asked her about the weather.  
  
"Your chest feels the same when I fall on you as it does when you save me as Sailor Moon."  
  
Answered with no emotion either.  
  
But it did break him out of his stupor and the hot Coco fell into his lap.  
  
"OWW. DANG BLAST IT. SHOOT."  
  
(Ok, so those weren't the words he used, but then I'd have to raise the rating of the story.)  
  
He staggered into his room and took off his green jacket, orange shirt, and purple pants and threw them in the trash basket. Already he mourned their loss, as he would never have managed to remove the stains on them.  
  
A passer by (Yeah on the twenty-first floor?) asked; "Hey, what about shout spot remover? Oww. Hey. Stop. It was just a suggestion."  
  
The large mob of enraged fashion police locked the culprit up and threw away the key. Then went out on a weeklong party.  
  
"It's dead, It's dead." It was a chat heard around the world for years to come. Always bringing a tear to the eye.  
  
Coming out in a well wore pair of blue jeans and a dark blue shirt he stared at the girl calmly sipping her coco and ran a mental tab.  
  
Odango hair. Check.  
  
Klutzy. Check.  
  
Wails. Check.  
  
Caring heart. Check.  
  
Beautiful smile. Check.  
  
Luscious body. Don't go there.  
  
"The Champion of Justice is the Odango." Sigh.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at that.  
  
"And the dashing knight is the Zit."  
  
Scowl.  
  
"You love the Moon Princess and an Angel?"  
  
He noticed she said nothing about him mentioning her and her Sailor Moon identity.  
  
"The Princess has been with me as long as I remember. Since the accident that took both my memories and parents away."  
  
Despite his attempt to keep his voice neutral, she heard the pain inside and ached for him.  
  
"Where did you live after?"  
  
"Orphanage."  
  
"."  
  
"I don't need your pity Odango."  
  
She just stared at him for a time, before deciding truth was the best method.  
  
"I don't pity you because of you being an orphan Mamoru. It's your condescending attitude I pity. I respect that you have made something of your self despite your hardships and sympathize with the child you were. But that does not give you the right to just hurt others."  
  
His fury mounted at her assessment. That it had a ring of truth to it did nothing to stay his rage.  
  
"You didn't grow up alone. Having everyone around you put you down either."  
  
With more then a little empathy she held his gaze. Much to his shock.  
  
"Alone? No. Degraded? Give me a break."  
  
'Touché.'  
  
"Mamoru-San, we have to get past this. This is about more then just you and I. We have an enemy that is trying to take over the entire Earth. Your, 'I might be the enemy', lines aren't helping."  
  
He started to rebut that, but Usagi forged on.  
  
"Let's take this one at a time. The Senshi are trying to save the Earth. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Uhhmm. No."  
  
"We're trying to save the innocent victims in this war. Problems?"  
  
"Ahhh. None."  
  
"We are the guardians of the Moon Princess Serenity and swore to fight for justice."  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
His startled exclamation brought the questions to a halt. He never knew the name of his Princess, but in his heart knew now it was Serenity.  
  
"I also have been trying to find Serenity and the Ginzuishou. She has been sending dreams to me to find it for years." With a glare he asked, "Any problem with that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Mamoru-San, if you just focus on the objective, you can loss sight of the big picture. You have basically made the rest of the Senshi consider you an enemy. How does this help the Princess and Earth."  
  
He was at a loss. How could he respond to that? 'Blast it. When did she get so logical?'  
  
"What happen to you Odango? When did you start using your brain?"  
  
Furious, she launched into a long explanation about her baka Uncle (See chapter eight).  
  
It managed to take the wind out of his sails. Maybe he didn't know everything.  
  
As she spoke of her past and the meeting with the Senshi and families, he made his way to the couch she sat upon and lowered himself down next to her. The tears that fell at parts of the story tore at his heart. When she finally finished, the two sat in a companionable silence.  
  
After a time, Usagi gazed up at him in question.  
  
He rose then; leaving her to feel rejected and made his way to the bedroom, returning shortly with a framed picture in his hand.  
  
"I was seven they believe when I lost them. I was found at the crash site out side of Urawa. I was in a coma in intensive care for five months. When I recovered it was discovered that I had amnesia. I could remember nothing of them. Or myself. I was at the hospital for three months after."  
  
Usagi placed her hand on his arm as he spoke, trying to lend him strength.  
  
"The staff just saw me as a number. A nuisance. But as I grew in strength, I snuck out for a while for little walks in the woods outside. There I met the first friend I remember ever having. He was injured and hunted as well. I often snuck food out to him after that. But that friendship was soon to go away. He had to leave, or he would die."  
  
He added nothing to that, leaving her to ponder its meaning, but paid attention to him as he continued.  
  
"When he told me I cried for the last time. I broke down I tears at the bedside crying my eyes out. I had not even a present to give him to remember me by."  
  
His eyes grew slightly misty then as he remembered a treasured memory.  
  
"Then my golden Angel came. Giving me a gift to give him. One that in the end suited me perfectly."  
  
"I ran to the roof and gave him my gift. He left, saying someday he would return with a gift for me. I saw neither of them again."  
  
"That afternoon I was taken to the Orphanage. The next six years I spent as the outcast. The freak. The one to pick on and tease. It went on until I turned fourteen and was accepted into the Infinity Academy (I know he didn't go to that school. But it was logical. Plus he would have graduated by the time the Death-Buster saga arrived.). I was taken out of the Orphanage on a scholarship and lived in the dormitories. That is until my parents' insurance policies came to me when I turned eighteen last November. Then I got my own apartment and commuted to school. It was nearly as bad there as in the Orphanage, with most of the guys anyway. The girls became annoying in another manner."  
  
With a smile he continued.  
  
"But it was there that I met Motoki. My first and only real friend. He had accidentally spilled his soda on me the first day, and needless to say I was upset. The entire next month he spent trying to make it up to me. But all I did was give him the cold shoulder. I finally had enough and slammed him into the wall asking what it would take to get him to leave me alone. He said for me to be his friend. We've been best friends ever since. Though he keeps trying to get me to go to his family gatherings, I never feel right at them. No experience I guess."  
  
He stopped then, and turned a lopsided grin at Usagi, expecting her to smile back. But instead he turned to her and saw tears streaming down her eyes, a look of disbelief plastered across her face. He knew his tale was a bit sad, but she seemed to take it personally.  
  
She had reached into her sub-Space pocket and took out her special Bunny and held him through out the story. The one she told all her secrets too. The one that she wished a special wish for each night.  
  
She hugged it tightly to her as he stopped and had reached with her free hand for the picture in Mamoru's hand, Her beseeching eye's begged him to release it to her. As he did her shaking hand raised it for her to view.  
  
A sob escaped her as she recognized the small boy shown. Though she wondered at how he came from such dissimilar parents, the young boy was unmistakable.  
  
Mamoru stared in mystification at her. She seemed to be in a world of her own, lost in some terrible memory. A feeling he knew to well.  
  
But she came out of her stupor as she felt his gaze on her, but refused to look him in the eye.  
  
His eyes however never left her as she rose from the couch. She made her way to the dining room table, set down her bunny and pulled out three of the red roses that he always kept there.  
  
She made her way to the couch, the roses grasped tightly in her hands. So tightly the thorns started to dig into the skin. She knelt next to him, rested her face on his lap, and looked into her astonished eyes,  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
In his head he heard himself ask; 'Who are you?'  
  
"You shouldn't cry. Usa-Chan became an Onee-Chan today. Mama had a baby. It's a happy day."  
  
As though in a trance he replied.  
  
"But my best friend is leaving today and I don't even have a gift for him. Now I'm all alone."  
  
"I'll be your family. Papa and I got these pretty flowers for Mama. Here, this is for you. Congratulations."  
  
She handed a single rose to him, which he accepted. On autopilot, as he was incapable of any rational thought.  
  
He stared at the rose she gave him and at the girl that left his side to pick up the stuffed toy and squeeze it as if it was all the stood between her and despair.  
  
'MY ANGEL. MY ANGEL.'  
  
The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
'Of course. Who else has a soul that radiates such love, hope, and kindness? No one save my Princess.'  
  
But her anguished sobs tore him out of his daze. He could not for the life of him figure out why she cried that way.  
  
Again he took her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Though he kept himself ready for another attack.  
  
But all she did was cry harder into his chest.  
  
Slowly he made out the words that were muffled by his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I deserved all the teasing and torment I got. I broke the promise. You weren't there when daddy brought me back. I couldn't find you. I kept you alone. I'm a horrible person."  
  
She continued with this rant for well over five minutes. He could not begin to understand how she felt that a four year old was responsible for his pain. But the thought that she had returned warmed yet another piece of his frozen heart.  
  
A chuckle rumbled though his frame, startling Usagi. She expected rants. Accusations. Condemnation. Not laughter.  
  
She pulled away, her deep blue eyes, that any mere mortal or god would lose themselves in, looked to him in bewilderment.  
  
"Baka," He said good-naturedly; "How could a four year old have done anything? It wasn't your fault. It was that memory and the dreams of the Princess that saw me through the years of darkness."  
  
"But I promised." She said into her bunny.  
  
He tried to come up with a response and realized the advice he heard her give a friend at the arcade (He wasn't eavesdropping on her. Really. Uh- huh) would be prefect.  
  
"Well, what if it had been me that made that promise and the exact same thing happen to you? Would it have been your fault?"  
  
"Hey. That sounds like familiar advise. Now when have I heard that before?"  
  
'Please don't let her remember that was the exact same advise she gave someone.'  
  
Usagi wondered at Mamoru's pale complexion, but let it go as she tried to trade places with him in her mind. As she ran the scenario through it was as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He could see when she came to the proper conclusion and squeezed her slightly.  
  
As she snuggled closer to him, they both realized how close they were.  
  
Suddenly they were on other sides of the room from each other.  
  
"Uhhmmm."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
Despite they're witty repartee, the tension refused to ease.  
  
Inanely Mamoru asked about her bunny as something to change the focus of discussion.  
  
"So who's your little bunny friend?"  
  
He had never seen her blush quite so deeply before. And her mumbled reply only increased his curiosity.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you."  
  
Softly she repeated, "Mamo-Chan."  
  
He jerked at that. It sounded like his name.  
  
"Mamo-Chan."  
  
She gave in to the inevitable.  
  
"When I couldn't find you, I was a bit depressed. Father and Mother were busy with Shingo, but Oba-Nodoka saw my pain and listened to my story. She bought me this bunny and said I could tell him everything I'd tell the little boy at the hospital. After that I talked to Mamo-Chan every night. Telling him my secrets and fears. He always listened and was never judgmental. I sort of used the bunny as a substitute for you. With every thought and wish I was praying was for your well being."  
  
What do you say to something like that?  
  
Finally he regained usage of his tongue and choked out; "So three of my temptations are the same."  
  
At his statement Usagi recalled the four he loved. But that made matters worse as she realized who he had to be.  
  
"Your Endymion."  
  
It was said as a statement of fact. A fact that again blew him away.  
  
'Endymion. So right.'  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
She reluctantly went over her knowledge of his engagement and love with the Princess. The one she knew was the Princess in his dreams.  
  
Joy course through him at that. He was loved. His Princess was real. She loved him. And he was worthy. The Prince of Earth itself.  
  
As he became jubilant, Usagi shriveled up inside. She cared nothing of titles and power. For her it was the soul that mattered. And heavens help her; she fell in love with this man. Despite his flaws. She loved his hidden kindness. His courage. His intellect. And a need to protect him blossomed inside.  
  
'I'll protect them both. They deserve to be happy after all the pain they have gone through to find each other in both lifetimes.'  
  
She mustered a smile for him and told him.  
  
"Don't worry Zit ('Mamo-Chan'). We'll find her and save this beautiful planet."  
  
He looked at this girl, recalling his earlier mention of love for the other three girls in his life.  
  
'But I have to remain true to my Princess. She's the one. The only one. The safe one.'  
  
Ignoring the last thought he hardened himself to his feeling for this girl. The need to distance himself from her raged inside him.  
  
Coward.  
  
"I don't think it proper to call the Prince of Earth a Zit, Usagi (Usako)."  
  
'Not even Odango, huh?'  
  
She grinned and told him. "You'll always be a Royal Pain to me, Zit."  
  
Despite himself he chuckled. He couldn't find it in himself to reprimand her at this time.  
  
"So what's the time of the meeting with Central Control." He asked to again change the subject.  
  
Startled at the change in subject she automatically responded.  
  
"Nine O'clock at the arcade." She said with a glance to her watch.  
  
4:58 pm.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHH. I'm soooo late."  
  
A streak exited his apartment leaving an Odangoed shape figure cut out of the door.  
  
He tried not to pay attention to the emptiness that seemed to fill the room. More then it ever had.  
  
In the back of his head a voice seemed to be screaming that he had made the biggest mistake of his life so far.  
  
With a groan he made his way to the phone and called maintenance to replace the door,  
  
'How am I going to explain this?'  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Naru-------------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Kaiya------------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	10. Usagi And Naru Forever Friends

Author note: Next chapter shall introduce seven new members. Can anyone guess whom? And which ones they will be? Hints have flown through this series, so if you were careful, you may know. Oh yeah, and it won't be Ranma's crew, or Harry and company. Save one from Harry, but not as a warrior. Review and guess. If you get it right, and leave your email. I'll send you the next chapter early.  
Chapter Ten: Usagi and Naru: Forever Friends.  
  
KRRSSHHHH.  
  
CRASSSHHHHH.  
  
'What's this wood and glass in my hair?' (Find out later about the glass)  
  
The inane thought barely registered in her mind as she achieved speeds no mortal should have been able to attain. If her school track coach had seen her, he would have begged her to join the team. In every event.  
  
'Oh Kami. She'll never forgive me.'  
  
The thought brought a burst of speed to the despairing girl. Two minutes ago she was standing in Mamoru's apartment. Now she was only half of the way to her destination, after having forgone the elevator in favor of the stairs of course. But she still had two miles to go.  
  
The pedestrians in her path went home that day with tales of the yellow Yoma that attacked them with mighty winds, blowing them from their feet.  
  
For once, sweat glistened from her brow, her shirt clinging and sticky against her heaving chest as she gulped in huge quantities of air. If she ran at this speed for school she never would have been late.  
  
But even so, time was against her.  
  
'One more mile.'  
  
Her shoes started to smolder as the friction against the pavement heated the fragile material.  
  
'Half Mile.'  
  
As she neared her destination, a glance at her watch informed her that she was five minutes late already. Fear increased her already high adrenalin level, and a burst of speed sent her though through the intersection despite not having had the light. A screech of tires, horns, and colorful phrases showed the traffics appreciation of her speed  
  
At seven past the hour her destination came into sight. But as she frantically scanned the area for sigh of her oldest friend, she failed to take into account her momentum and the principles of gravity that sent her flying through the air as she took the sharp right into the gate.  
  
She tumbled head over heals into the sand box that had been her destination to begin with.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA. You never change."  
  
The voice she had so longed for, yet dreaded to hear drifted to her ears.  
  
There, sitting on the bench ten feet from her upside down position in the sand box was Naru, who laugh uproariously at her predicament. Two reddish golden retriever puppies barked at her feet.  
  
After years of experience, she simply dusted herself off and rose to her feet. Warily she made her way to her long time friend, the growling of the pups did nothing to relieve her already quivering nerves.  
  
"Terry, Sunny, Quiet."  
  
The animals ceased their growls, but kept their vigil on the now be-ragged teen.  
  
"Weird. Most animals like me."  
  
At Usagi's statement the redhead's humor subsided, and brought a scowl to her face.  
  
"Maybe they have a better sense of loyalty then other animals."  
  
A pained expression cross the golden girl's feature' and a light died in her eyes as she looked to the ground. Despite herself, Naru felt the guilt stir in her, but shoved the feeling down as the pain of Usagi's desertion again slammed into her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Naru fought the pull to hug and comfort her friend. She wanted to regain her friendship with Usagi, but the pain she caused her was too great to let trust back in her heart so readily.  
  
"And that solves everything? I'm sorry? For get it. We're through."  
  
Her worst nightmare had come true at that. Naru wanted nothing to do with her. Sniffling, she turned and made her way to the exit.  
  
"I just wanted you safe and happy. I won't bother you anymore."  
  
Shoulders slumped; she crossed the park, a picture of dejection.  
  
Naru looked at her opened mouthed. Then anger swelled and she stalked after the blond.  
  
As she reached her, she grabbed hold of her arm and sung her about pinning her with her eyes. Usagi own eyes the size of saucers.  
  
"THAT'S IT? SAFE? HAPPY? YOU WON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE?"  
  
"But you said---"  
  
"I don't care what I said you BAKA. You're supposed to fight for my friendship, not just give in. And the Yoma weren't your fault."  
  
"Huh? How'd you know it was about the Yoma?"  
  
For the first time that day a real smile crossed Naru's face.  
  
"Well Duh. It's not like you could ever keep a secret from me."  
  
Now Usagi got more then a little annoyed.  
  
"WHAT? You knew?"  
  
"Really corny speeches Usagi."  
  
Two tempers started to flare then. The local spirits of the Earth ran for cover.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANTHING THEN YOU BAKA?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU? IT WAS YOUR STUPID SECRET."  
  
"BECAUSE MY BAKA GUARDIAN TRICKED ME THAT FIRST DAY INTO TELLING NO ONE. OR ELSE I'D HAVE TOLD MY FAMILY AND YOU THE NEXT DAY."  
  
"OH, SO THIS WAS YOUR GUARDIANS FAULT HUH?"  
  
"YES. THAT STUPID CAT MADE ME."  
  
"CAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME IT WAS LUNA THAT MADE YOU? CATS CAN'T TALK."  
  
"AND I CAN'T BE A SUPER HERO. HELLO. MAGIC USED HERE. GET A CLUE."  
  
"THEN WHY'D YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?"  
  
"BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS THE REASON YOU WERE ATTACKED."  
  
"BUT I WAS ATTACKED EVEN AFTER YOU LEFT ME. SO WHY DID YOU STILL STAY AWAY?"  
  
"I COULDN'T FIGURE A WAY TO TELL YOU WITH OUT REVEILING THE SECRET."  
  
"I KNEW THE SECRET."  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. I'VE MISSED YOU."  
  
"I'VE MISSED YOU TOO USAGI."  
  
"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
As their mature debate roared (Yelling match), the two Puppies sat on their haunches, heads roaming back and forth between the two like a tennis match. One that ended in a huge hug between the two girls.  
  
Despite herself Naru starts to chuckle.  
  
"HA."  
  
Usagi followed suit.  
  
"HA."  
  
"HA, HA."  
  
"HA, HA, HA."  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA."  
  
(Angry fans: Come on. Get with it already author.)  
  
(Comet Moon: Uhhmmm. Right.)  
  
As she gasped for breath, Naru turned to Usagi.  
  
"We never could stay mad at each other, could we?"  
  
She grinned at her red haired friend. It had been to long since they shared a moment like this. Not since she became Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yeah. Like that time I lent you Mamo-Chan and you lost him."  
  
She grinned at that. 'Boy will she be surprised when she meets the real life Mamo-Chan.'  
  
Naru shuddered at the memory.  
Flashback:  
They had been friends for five years and her father had left for an extended business conference. She had missed him horribly and Usagi lent her, her favorite Bunny. Mamo-Chan.  
  
But she got a bit careless and left him at the park. When Usagi found out she was furious and broke down crying. It was a week before they she would talk to her again. But Usagi met her at the park in tears that day telling her she missed her more then that silly Bunny. It was a true testament to their friendship.  
  
Three days later a mother showed up at the park with Mamo-Chan. She had found it in the sand box and brought it with her in hopes of finding the owner.  
  
Usagi though, never lent Mamo-Chan to Naru again.  
End Flashback:  
Helping the other up, the two rose too there feet and just stared into the others eyes.  
  
Memories crashed into them as the recalled their first meeting.  
Flashback:  
Their mothers had taken them to the park to play. Naru was making sand castles and Usagi played on the rocking horsey when three three-year-olds started to pick on Naru, knocking over her castle.  
  
Ikuko and Kaiya (Naru's Mom) had just met and were busy talking to each other. They thought perhaps to introduce their daughters. They had only looked away for a minute when the bullies started to pick on Naru.  
  
Usagi saw everything however and stalked over to the brats and told them to leave her alone.  
  
They just laughed and kicked sand into Naru's face causing her to cry more.  
  
Usagi blew a gasket at them picking on someone smaller then themselves and launched herself at them, tripping the trio, and proceeded to bite them.  
  
Naru, seeing that she wasn't afraid of them, and trying to help her, joined in as well. She took her plastic shovel and began beating it over one of boy's heads.  
  
Now bullies tend to be cowards, and with two banshees attacking them, they did what any bully would do.  
  
Went crying to their mothers. Much worst for the wear.  
  
By now all five mothers had become aware of the situation and Naru and Usagi were scolded for beating up on the young boys. The boys' mothers as well adding to the scolding.  
  
But during this time, they just held hands and scowled at the ground, not even being given the chance to defend themselves.  
  
One of the boys father's however had seen everything from across the park and had been hurrying to help when the girls fought back. At his arrival and explanation of what really happen, the three grinning boys found themselves in the hot water. While Naru and Usagi were given an apology from their moms, with a slight lecture against fighting.  
  
Kaiya was especially upset by this and wouldn't take her eyes off Naru, keeping a firm grip on her hand. But she did treat the girls to an ice cream. The four ended up spending the day together. By the end of which the two girls were the best of friends.  
  
They talked the moms into letting them go back to the park before dinner, Kaiya never taking her eyes of Naru. As it was time to leave, they hugged like they'd never see each other again and proclaimed themselves forever friends.  
  
A friendship that had lasted to that day, despite the resent trails.  
End Flashback:  
"Still friends?"  
  
The whispered question was said with such longing and fear there was only one response.  
  
"Forever Friends."  
  
"Forever Friends."  
  
And as they had done each year since, they embraced in a warm hug.  
  
Before they could ask any questions though a voice cut through the silence.  
  
"I can't say that I expected you to be here. I'm not even sure I'm happy about it."  
  
The two started at the cold voice and turned to the speaker.  
  
There stood Kaiya and Kin, Naru's Mom and Dad. Kaiya scowled at the pair, in particular at Usagi.  
  
"Mom. Dad"  
  
"Mama Kai. Papa Kin."  
  
At the endearment that Usagi used the scowl on her face increased. This brat had hurt her daughter's feelings for months, for no reason. And now she expected to be welcomed back with open arms? 'I don't think so.'  
  
"Mama Kai? After the pain you cause Naru? I don't think so young lady. I'm more then half tempted to forbid you to ever see her again."  
  
Usagi wilted at that. Kaiya was like a second mother to her and she didn't want her anymore. Not that she blamed her after what she had done.  
  
"Gomen Kaiya-San. I didn't mean to hurt her, it was a mistake."  
  
Kaiya winced at the term she addressed her with, and the guilt she felt as she saw the girl she considered her second daughter wilt. But she had felt the pain her own child felt and was torn as how to handle the situation. Obviously they had worked out what was wrong between them, though she wasn't to surprised at the speed of it given these two, but still.  
  
Naru however, now that the wall between them had been broken, leapt to her defense.  
  
"Mom, please don't. I know that things have been bad between us for a while now. But she only did it to protect me."  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized she had said too much. The look on her parents face told the two that they had caught the slip.  
  
Kin fixed a perplexed glare on the two.  
  
"What do you mean protect you? Are either of you in danger?"  
  
It was an old fear in the two of them. A fear they might not be able to protect their child again.  
  
Usagi answered this. After all she determined, they were going to tell the families and Naru's we're included in her book.  
  
"That's a bit of an explanation Kin-San (Wince.). But it's to public to explain here. I know of a place we can go to talk in private."  
  
Kin took charge at that point. Apparently there was much more going on then they had been told.  
  
"Very well Usagi. Come with us."  
  
He led the three and the puppies to his car parked outside of the park, and ushered them inside.  
  
Naru was bowled over that Usagi was going to tell her parents. But also relieved that she wouldn't have to tell them any lies.  
  
Kaiya was worried at what these two could have gotten themselves into.  
  
Kin was also worried. After his extended job assignment as a director of the international Red Cross relief efforts in Africa, he had returned home to the news that his daughter had been attacked more then once by some demon and that her and Usagi's friendship had broken up. He wasn't sure which stunned him more.  
  
Usagi was hungry. She knew and trusted these second parents so she felt no fear in telling them the truth.  
  
"Where to Usagi?"  
  
She grinned slightly. She wished she had thought of this earlier when she went there.  
  
"Moon-star towers Kin-San."  
  
The three just looked at her as she pulled out a cell phone. Actually, they weren't sure as to where she had taken this from, as she hadn't a purse on her. As Kin-San pulled away, Usagi made a call.  
  
"Hi Yoko, its Usagi. Have you told the desk about me yet? Really, great. Please call them and inform them that I'm bringing a few guests with me, and that we're to use my parking spot. Thanks, see you in five minutes. Bye-Bye."  
  
None understood the conversation, but before they could question her on it, thy arrived at their destination. Usagi directed them to the underground parking facility and were stopped by the security guard.  
  
Usagi rolled her window down as Kin had, and when the guard asked what he could help them with, she responded.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tsukino Usagi. We're expected."  
  
The guard brightened at this. This was the charge of Luna Moon. The staff had been informed that she would be in and out many times and to treat her the same as they would Luna Moon.  
  
"Of course Tsukino-Sama. Please enter and feel free to ask for any help I might be able to assist you with."  
  
Three in the car were dumbfounded at the respect he gave her, While Usagi blushed.  
  
"Thank you, but please, just call me Usagi-Chan."  
  
A bit startled by the request, the guard smiled and waved them in.  
  
After being directed to the private parking space of one Luna Moon, the four exited the vehicle, leaving the windows half way down so the dogs would have plenty of cool, fresh air.  
  
They followed Usagi to the private express elevator to the penthouse.  
  
Again Usagi pulled out an object from nowhere. She inserted the badge into the security devise and the elevator opened. A quick ride and the doors open into the private entrance to the penthouse.  
  
Usagi confidently strode to the beautiful oak door in front of them and rang the bell. The chimes of the bell broke the paralysis of the others and they made their way over as the door opened.  
  
A young woman of twenty-two opened the door. She wore a casual light blue shirt, pleated teal skirt, and a smile of welcome.  
  
Before she could greet her though, Usagi enveloped her in a hug and ushered her inside.  
  
Kin, Kaiya, and Naru exchanged glances and slowly made their way into the room.  
  
Room was an understatement. It was huge. A two-floor mansion atop the skyscraper was a more accurate statement. Complete with it's own indoor pool. Sauna. Jacuzzi. Exercise room. State of the Art Kitchen. Six guest bedrooms with they're own individual bathrooms, refrigerators, and large screen TV with DVD, Video recorder, and surround sound. Four master bedrooms with private bathrooms that had they're own Jacuzzi, and a large walk in shower that had spray nozzles on the ceiling and sides of it. As well as they're own large screen TV with DVD, Video recorder, and surround sound. They're own refrigerator and a small kitchen area as well.  
  
Dining Room had an elegant long table whose window overlooked the ocean.  
  
The living room had state of the art Television/audio system. It was colorfully decorated, with a playful quality to it. The spiral staircase led to the living quarters and the balcony that over looked it.  
  
In the west wing of the living quarters were the servant living quarters. Their were only two, but as luxurious as the master suites.  
  
But most spectacular of all was the outdoor gardens and patio.  
  
Roses galore decorated both the indoor green house and the outdoor lawn and gardens. Along with every flower known it seemed.  
  
The giggling heard broke the spell over Naru and company.  
  
Kin, coming to his senses bow to the owner of the home.  
  
"Luna-Sama. Thank you for inviting us to your home, even if we're unaware as to why we are here."  
  
The last said with reproach to the young girl standing giggling next to the elegant lady. They all knew that this was the home of the legendary recluse, Luna Moon. But how Usagi knew her was beyond them.  
  
At that Usagi lost it and bent over in laughter. Her laugh was like the ringing of bells and filled the room, while the woman in question barely held in her own giggles.  
  
As they started to lose their tempter, a small whirlwind made the scene, slamming full speed into Usagi, knocking her flat.  
  
"Sagi. Sagi."  
  
"Hime-Chan." Usagi squealed as she hugged the impetuous five-year old.  
  
"Himeko. That is no way to greet Usagi-Sama. Especially with guests."  
  
The child wilted at the tone of her mother's scolding and tried to withdraw from Usagi's embrace. But Usagi wouldn't hear of it as she rose, lifting the girl in her arms.  
  
"Yoko, I told you. This is yours and Himeko's home as well. You don't need to stand on formality here. And I still hate being called Sama. Just Usagi-Chan, please."  
  
With a shake of her head Yoko replied.  
  
"No, that would not be respectful. We owe you to much."  
  
Sighing, she set the youngster down.  
  
"You don't owe me anything." But as Yoko was about to refute that point, she continued.  
  
"Besides, if that is done for me, shouldn't it respect my wishes? Or do you want to make me feel uncomfortable here?"  
  
This was said with a smirk, knowing that she had hit a point that Yoko would be unable to rebut.  
  
"How about Usagi-San then?"  
  
"No problem, Yoko-Sama."  
  
Wince.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Very well Usagi-Chan. Have it your way."  
  
The grin on the girl eased the discomfort Yoko felt at addressing her in such a manner. It did seem to truly bring her joy to be addressed in the more familiar manner.  
  
Kin however had enough.  
  
"Usagi, what is this about? And why are we here? I swear it's like when you and Naru were playing at charades when you were kids."  
  
Two girls eyes light up, and two grown ups groaned at Kin's thoughtless comment.  
  
"Now Usagi---"  
  
But he was ignored.  
  
"No problem Kin-San (Wince), I can explain it in one sentence."  
  
She escorted them; including Yoko and Himeko, into the living room, and sat them in comfortable couch. The really Lonnnggg couch.  
  
Standing before them, she showed five fingers.  
  
Naru said; "Five words."  
  
Then she held up one finger.  
  
Yoko, unable to stop herself stated, "First word."  
  
Then she blushed.  
  
Usagi pointed to the sky and formed a circle with her hands, raising it up above her head.  
  
Smirk. 'To easy.' Naru thought.  
  
"Moon?"  
  
Pointing to her nose Usagi grinned. Then held up two fingers.  
  
Having been led into the game, Kaiya said, "Second word."  
  
Usagi held up her left ring finger and pointed to it. And pretended to touch and move an object on it.  
  
"Ring?" Guessed Naru.  
  
Shake of the head was her disappointing answer.  
  
"Diamond?" Guessed Kin.  
  
A slight shake of the head, but Usagi signaled it was similar to it.  
  
They group started to list of gems.  
  
"Ruby?"  
  
"Emerald?"  
  
"Sapphire?"  
  
"Garnet?"  
  
The list went on and on and on.  
  
Finally Usagi added a show of her hand spraying from the circle of her other hand, like light being reflected.  
  
Now Kaiya owned a jewelry store and would have been greatly shamed if she couldn't have answered that first.  
  
"Prism?"  
  
Usagi jumped and clapped, much to the relief of the group.  
  
Three fingers.  
  
"Third word."  
  
She lifted her arms into the air, making muscles and strutted around the room in a stomping style.  
  
"Strong?"  
  
"Tough?"  
  
"Muscles?"  
  
Finally Kin asked, "Power?"  
  
At the clapping he turned a smug smile on the fuming females. Then ducked his head at the glares he received.  
  
She held up four fingers on one hand and five fingers on the other.  
  
Naru said, "Fourth and fifth words."  
  
But Himeko was upset that she didn't understand what was going on. She thought this was a game and they weren't letting her play. But she knew the next answer.  
  
As Usagi mimed putting on blush, Hime-Chan shouted, "Make Up."  
  
With a grin, Usagi picked up the elated Hime-Chan and swung her around in her arms. Much to her enjoyment.  
  
Yoko by now understood what was to transpire and stared at her in shock.  
  
Naru however did not understand what that had meant and asked.  
  
"Moon Prism Power Make Up?"  
  
This made no since to the three as Usagi went ballistic with applause.  
  
Scowling yet again Kin declared his annoyance.  
  
"Usagi that makes no sense what so ever. What game are you trying to play?"  
  
Slightly hurt at that Usagi quietly said, "It's not a statement for you to make Kin-San. It's one for me."  
  
"What? Usagi talk sense or we our leaving."  
  
Before Naru could protest though, Usagi walked to the center of the room and shouted,  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP."  
  
Lights and joyous music surrounded the girl as she transformed into pure energy. Her cloths had melted away and love seemed to fill the room as the universe greeted its champion.  
  
Naru was stunned at the light show. True she had known the truth, but was in awe at the glory that seemed to surround her best friend.  
  
Kin and Kaiya fainted.  
  
Fortunately they were seated, and easily awoke.  
  
Kaiya groaned as she came to mumbling.  
  
"Oh, I had a horrible nightmare. Sweet little Usagi was Sailor Moon."  
  
Her husband started at that as he to recalled his dream. As he looked across the couch, seeing the Senshi of the Moon, he nearly fainted again.  
  
"Dear, it wasn't a dream."  
  
Wide-eyed now, Kaiya swiveled her head in her husband's direction to ask what he meant, and her mouth fell open.  
  
She stood on shaky legs and made her way over to the quivering girl. Picking up one of her hair strands (Note: Her hair is not as in the Anime, but the Manga. Loose and flowing, not stiff and curled at the ends.) and rolling it through her fingers, all the while staring into her apprehensive eyes. It slowly dawned on her that Usagi was Sailor Moon.  
  
"So that's why."  
  
As she nodded, tears brimmed from her eyes and a desperate hope filled them.  
  
"Can I call you Kai-Mama and Kin-Papa again."  
  
Knowing the pain she caused her at her previous statement, Kaiya brought her into a tight hug. Soon to be joined by Naru and lastly Kin.  
  
Well, almost lastly, for Hime-Chan wasn't about to be left out, and joined the hug by jumping on Usagi.  
  
With a laugh, Usagi disengaged and prepared to explain the past months to her extended family, when Himeko cry out.  
  
"Ti-Ra, Ti-Ra."  
  
Yoko however had come to her senses and pick up her daughter.  
  
"No Himeko. Usagi-Chan has too much to do right now. Lets give her some time alone."  
  
But this did not appease that now crying girl.  
  
"Ti-Ra. Ti-Ra."  
  
Kin frowned at the girl. She should know enough to do as she's told at this age.  
  
"Young lady, obey your mother. Your acting like a two year old."  
  
The wails increased and Yoko glared at the man about to lash into him.  
  
But Usagi beat him to it.  
  
"Kin-Papa, that was mean. You didn't even give any consideration to the fact there might be something else involved."  
  
Usagi's cold tone shock the three, and the adults were about to give HER a lecture on proper ways to address adult when she continued.  
  
"Hime-Chan was born special. She can't understand us sometimes. Though she does seem to understand me all the time almost."  
  
This brought the pair down. Downs syndrome was an ailment that affected many in the world, stunting their mental growth. But it also seemed to give them in a pure youthful outlook at life. It was often hard for them to learn to talk, read, write, and completely control their movements.  
  
Kin and Kaiya gave an apology, truly feeling wretched at hurting the child, while Usagi powered up her Tiara.  
  
Instantly forgetting her hurt feelings, Hime-Chan clapped as Usagi sent the Tiara soaring around the room, performing elaborate patterns and trails of light as it moved to the direction of her hand motions.  
  
Hime-Chan's squeals reminded Usagi why she really fought. To protect these innocents from the forces of evil. At the thought of failing them, fear course through her and hardened her resolve.  
  
The sound of crashing glass had the entire group spinning around. Including Sailor Moon, which was not the best thing to do at that time.  
Shortly before:  
Mamoru was not as happy camper. Usagi had left just a half hour ago, and already he was torn by his emotions.  
  
First he's attacked by, ok maybe not attacked but injured because of Usagi. Then he found out she knew his identity. Then attacked again, and tied naked to the bed by the girl that had captured part of his heart.  
  
Then he fond out she's Sailor Moon. And his shining Angel. Three of the four people he loved.  
  
Not only that, she's a guardian of his Princess. The Princess whose comfort he took for years in his dreams.  
  
Plus she was far more then he thought. True she was as pure or purer then he had guessed (Purer), but her intellect was higher as well. At that thought his mind ran to the thoughts of what he'd do to her uncle when they met.  
  
But despite that, he had to hold true to his Princess, Right? After all he was a Prince and couldn't marry below himself. (BAKA)  
  
'Kami, did I just think MARRY? Well I am betrothed to her. I guess.'  
  
Still he felt as though his decisions had betrayed all those he loved. But why he had no idea.  
  
Also upsetting him was the price for his door and the main door downstairs. It couldn't have been coincidences that two Odango'd shaped figures were on his and the main doors, so he just told them to bill him for the doors.  
  
Despite his inheritance, the bill was expensive, but Usagi couldn't afford it, so that left it up to him.  
  
Then the feeling came. The joy, the fear, and the excitement.  
  
She had transformed.  
  
Focusing on the bond, which he had always kept one-sided, he concentrated on her location, and was shocked to find her right above him.  
  
He felt no fear from her so he hesitated to rush to her rescue, being the dashing rouge of mystery that he was (GAG).  
  
But as he felt her power up her Tiara, he rushed to the balcony and hoped up the side of the building in an effort to reach her in time.  
  
He was astonished that the bond led to the penthouse of Luna Moon. He had heard rumors of its grandeur, astonishing even in this majestic building.  
  
But he had no time to consider this as he felt her fear now. Readying himself with a speech, he crashed through the window, there to save the day.  
We're now back to the present:  
"Sailor Moon, Courage must b---OFFFFFFF."  
  
The Tiara following its mistress's hand slammed into the Tux covered hero (YAY. No Speech). As he fell, the hat was knocked from his head and rolled on the floor towards the balcony.  
  
Sailor Moon accidentally made a grab for it, and by mistake energized the Tiara from its non-Destructive form (Which if she had not had it in to begin with, not wanting to endanger her loved ones, would have cut Tux-boy in half.), and it pulverized the top hat into atoms, never to be restored again.  
  
Yeah, sure. THAT was an accident. And her smirk at the destruction of yet another eye sore was just another coincidence. She only received the Nobel Prize for this and the destruction of his coat and ensemble.  
  
But after yet again saving the day from the vile creation of Mamoru's mind, she rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh no. I knocked him out again."  
  
"AGAIN?"  
  
Amazing how loud four voices can be yelling at the same time.  
  
With her hand yet again behind her head, she laughed.  
  
"Well, yeah. I sort of knocked him out twice already today."  
  
Having said that, she easily lifted his prone form and moved him to the couch.  
  
Kaiya, having her motherly instinct kick in followed her and knelt at the edge of the couch, stroking his face for a reason she could not explain (Can any of you?).  
  
The blow was lacking any energy discharge, but its speed and mass were staggering, causing Mamoru several cracked ribs and bruising.  
  
From experience, Usagi knew that detransforming would allow her energy discharge to accelerate her healing powers, so she assumed that this would be the case for him.  
  
But how to get him to transform?  
  
'He seems to have a slight bond with me. Maybe if I hold him as I detransform, he will.'  
  
As she thought this, she grabbed hold of his arms, and willed both their transformations away.  
  
It worked like a charm, as both became their alter ego.  
  
"THE ZIT IS TUXEDEO KAMAN?"  
  
Crash.  
  
Naru lay on the floor, unable to take such a revelation.  
  
Her Father woke her, gently slapping her cheek.  
  
Dazed she just looked on in incomprehension.  
  
But soon glared at the giggling Usagi.  
  
During this time, Kaiya continued to stroke Mamoru's cheek. Slowly he responded to this.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
His question horrified Kaiya, who was hard pressed not to run from the room at that.  
  
Usagi stifled a sniffle at the lost quality of this poor little orphan Mamo- Chan. (Comet Moon singing: "The sun will come out tomorrow. Bet you bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be Sun." Suddenly Comet Moon is bombarded with popcorn. "Quite singing songs from Annie and get on with the fic" Note from Comet Moon: "No one appreciates good music. Now back to the story. BRRRRPPPPPPTTTT.")  
  
As he awoke more, he stared into the eyes of the woman before him.  
  
Usagi though answered for her.  
  
"I sorry Mamoru, this is Naru's Mother Kaiya-San. And her Husband Kin- San."  
  
Shaken, Mamoru pushed himself to his feet, despite the many protests by the woman that he was still hurt.  
  
The injuries were mostly healed by the detransformation, but that didn't stop a few winces of residue pain from escaping him.  
  
He gradually recalled what had occurred. Usagi knocking him out. AGAIN. And his lack of transformation, or Yoma, well lets just say he lost it.  
  
"ODANGO. What the blazes did you think you were doing? Attacking me. Giving away our secret identities?"  
  
Seeing her frown he realized that might not have been the most diplomatic statement to have made.  
  
"Well excuse me. Its not like you didn't trespass in MY apartment. Like I asked you to scare me as I was playing with Hime-Chan. Like I asked you to startle me into turning the Tiara throw into you, so severely injuring you that I had to cause you to detransform to heal. Give it a rest, ZIT."  
  
'Wow, she is so gorgeous when she's angry.'  
  
"But you did it in front of strangers. And why were you transformed in the first place? And what do you mean you're apartment? This is Luna Moon's Penthouse."  
  
"Because you dufus, I was revealing my secret to my extended family. And Yoko and Hime-Chan already knew. I told you we were telling the families."  
  
"I don't have one remember? And that didn't give you the right to tell them about me."  
  
At that she paused, and took a slow breath to regain her calm. This guy had a tendency to set her off.  
  
"I'm sorry about your family Mamoru. But the Senshi are one big family and whether you like it or not, you're a part of it. And you were injured and needed to heal. Detransforming helps with healing."  
  
He couldn't argue with the last part, and was torn on the first. So he went to the other question she hadn't answered.  
  
"What about you being in Luna Moon's apartment?"  
  
"AHAHA. Actually, I'm Luna Moon too."  
  
Face fault.  
  
"Oww. I don't care how this looks in Anime, it hurts to do that."  
  
Naru's complaint was readily agreed upon by the other three who held they're bleeding noses.  
  
But Mamoru came out of his stupor soon enough and started laughing.  
  
"Oh right Usagi. You're the rich genius Luna Moon. Worth millions. Creator of state of the art arcade games. HA, HA, HA, HA."  
  
Usagi fumed at that and retorted.  
  
"You know ZIT, I always thought you'd look nice with a smile. But that smirk really doesn't cut it. You never smile except it seems to insult me. Heck you didn't even smile in your family picture. Looked more terrified in that picture then anything."  
  
Mamoru long since stopped laughing, but Usagi closed her eyes and continued.  
  
"I bet that kid would really have looked sweet smiling. Why I can just picture it in my mind. Ha, you look just like---"  
  
'You know, he does look like that little boy. Just a little older. And when I found that picture. What did it say on it again?'  
  
As she opened her eyes she saw something she never would have even suspected.  
  
Pale, she staggered to the couch. Mamoru forgot his anger toward her at her statement. She seemed to have lost herself in her thoughts.  
  
"Odango? Are you alright?"  
  
At her shake of the head the group converged on her.  
  
"Usa? Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Kai-Mama's question brought her out of her stupor. She knew she had to find out if her suspicions were correct before she confronted them with this information.  
  
"Yes. I need to borrow your purse."  
  
Reflexively she reached for her purse, only to have Usagi snatch it from her hand and rush to the other room.  
  
A few minutes later she returned even paler then before, the purse nowhere in sight.  
  
In a bewildered state, she turned to Yoko.  
  
"Yoko, can you entertain my guests for a few. I have to check something important out."  
  
More then a little nervous at that she nodded.  
  
Usagi grinned at her fear though and suggested; "Why don't you have Hime- Chan explain how we met. That would be a big help."  
  
Totally ignoring the protests of the others, she transformed, nearly causing Mamoru's transformation, but she held him back.  
  
"I'll explain when I get back. I need to check something important out. Ja ne."  
  
At that she jumped of the building, much to the horror of Naru, Kaiya, and Kin, and made a dash in the direction of her other home.  
  
The visitors switched their stunned stares to Yoko.  
  
Gulp.  
  
"Would any one care for something to eat or drink?"  
  
The head shakes dashed her hope of reprieve. But a tugging of her skirt brought her attention to the most important thing in her life. Her daughter. She stumbled slightly as she tugged and fell to the ground. But despite that she made her plea clear.  
  
"Me tell. Me tell."  
  
She smiled down at her; a feeling of warmth again entered her heart, casting aside the chill that came upon her as she attempted to explain her involvement with Usagi-Sama.  
  
But unfortunately Mamoru's mouth was not as tongue tied as her own.  
  
"Ha. No wonder she gets along with Odango so well. Thei---oooffff."  
  
A well-placed elbow from Naru, having had much experience with what he thought and said about Usagi, stilled his recital. She then grabbed hold of his ear and dragged the poor man out of the room, much to the amusement of her parents and the bulging eyed shock of the others.  
  
After rounding the corner and slamming the door shut, she slammed him into the wall, grabbing both ears in a painful twist.  
  
"OWWW. You Baka. What do you think your doing? I swear the Odango has--- OWWWW."  
  
Another twist assured his attention and his silence.  
  
"Listen ZIT, that child was born special and if you so much as sneer at her you answer to both Usagi and me. Got it?"  
  
That brought him up short and sent guilt coursing through him. Seeing this, Naru gave a last warning twist and left him alone to follow meekly behind like a whipped dog.  
  
'Why are all the girls hurting me today? What'd I do?'  
  
But despite that, he smiled at the child, bringing a blush and smile of her own to her face.  
  
As he sat down, Hime-Chan made a beeline for his lap, much to his shock, and proceeded to explain her interaction with Usagi.  
  
"Soke an fier. Bad. Cough, cough. Crash. Retty angel. Warm. Igh. Wheeee. Hug. Bye, bye."  
  
Three confused adults. One smiling mother. One astonished girl.  
  
Naru excitedly responded; "So Sailor Moon saved you from a fire, huh?"  
  
Four sweat drops. One nodding girl.  
  
"You understood that?"  
  
Naru smiled at her mother and responded.  
  
"Oh sure. She talks like Usagi. From the heart. I have years of experience."  
  
Hime-Chan, oblivious to the ranting of the foolish adults, continued with her important story.  
  
"Retty girl, street. Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon. Hi, hi. Shhhh. Sagi. Sagi. Big hug."  
  
"So you saw Usagi on the street and recognized her as Sailor Moon."  
  
With a furious shake of her head, she continued.  
  
"Mama. Ob. Sagi. Luna Moon. Live here."  
  
"What? Usagi IS Luna Moon and you recognized her? And she gave your mother a job?"  
  
Beaming she nodded. Proud of herself for explaining everything so well.  
  
However the rest were slightly confused. Even Naru. Turning to their host with questions in their eyes, she elaborated the story.  
  
"M---My parents disowned me when they found out that I be came pregnant with Himeko after a boy at school assaulted me. No one believed me. They wanted me to get an abortion, as I was only sixteen at the time. I refused. No matter what she was my baby and I wouldn't give her up."  
  
"It was difficult. Especially with her challenges. But she brought so much love into my life that I couldn't let her go. I had to maintain two jobs just to cover the basics, including childcare for her while I worked. And the hours I spent at the library studying on the care for the special ones."  
  
"However a year ago I came down with pneumonia and was off work for over a month. It cost me my jobs and the last of our money. A month later we were kicked out into the streets."  
  
"If it had been just me I never would have gone back, but I had to think of Himeko. I went home. I begged them for help. They said I got what a tramp like me deserved and my daughter; their granddaughter was a testament to my crimes. I disowned them then and there."  
  
"I also refused all help after that. I'd make it on my own. I found an abandon building, and attempted to find work. But that was a wasted effort it seemed with my history. I barely found enough food for us to live on."  
  
"Then came a day that altered our life. The electric of the building we were in caught fire while I was out scavenging for food. When I returned my worst nightmare became a reality. The fire was soaring to the sky and there was no way in."  
  
To choked to go on she paused and hugged her daughter who had crawled into her lap as she started her story. She didn't really understand what was being said, but understood that her Mama hurt.  
  
The rest of the gathered listen with a mixture of sympathy for them and fury at the ones that had hurt them. Silently they gave her the time to recover her composure.  
  
"An Angel appeared then. I was a bit shocked at the brevity of her cloths, but she was the only one around to help. I begged her to help me to get Hime-Chan out of the fire. She just looked at me and then to the fire and jumped. Jumped five stories straight into the blaze. I---I couldn't move. It was as if a real Angel had appeared from the heavens to save my baby. I don't know how much time passed, all I know was the sudden blissful sight of a silver and gold Angel leaping from the fire with my precious one clutched to her. And Hime-Chan was just laughing out loud, as if she were having a wonderful time."  
  
"By this point I was convinced she was a real Angel and I could not restrain myself as I poured out my troubles to her. She didn't judge me. Or pity me, as I feared. She was sympathetic and understanding. And she believed me. But she was also furious at my so-called family and friends for abandoning me. She even respected and in awe at my choice to keep and raise Himeko."  
  
Giggle.  
  
"But she was a bit put out at my belief she was an Angel. She told me she was JUST a Super-Hero. And this was actually her first day on the job. She had just gotten back from stopping a demon from destroying a jewelry store."  
  
Three of the four started at that. That was the first night time Sailor Moon appeared and saved Naru and her mother.  
  
"After she finally convinced me she wasn't an Angel. Well as much as she'll ever be able to anyway, she convinced me to go to a shelter for single mothers. That there was no shame in that and anyone who thought other wise wasn't worth the time. She told me she was not a rich Super- Hero herself. Just middle class."  
  
She looked down and added, "But even still, she gave me 6,000 yen (About fifty dollars). All the money she had I believe. She just gave it to Himeko and told her to give it to me when she left. I regained my hope that night. That there was good in this world."  
  
Ok, by now even Mamoru had glistening eyes. Naru knew where Usagi got that money. It was the money she had saved to get the new Sailor V game. But when she had asked her about it, she said she had something more important to do with the money. After saving her allowance for months, Naru couldn't understand what was more important. Now she did.  
  
"But that would not be the last we saw of her. A few days later, the two of us in donated clothing provided by the shelter, strolled through the park after a failed interview, when suddenly Himeko dashed from my grasp and plowed into a girl coming from the other direction. She was shouting out loud, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon."  
  
"I looked at the girl and sure enough she had golden hair and the unusual hair style, but I just thought she was a fan and copied her. I mean except for coloring, eyes, face, hair, height, and shape, she looked absolutely nothing like her."  
  
They all laughed at that. A much needed laugh at that.  
  
"As I tried to apologize and explain to her that Himeko was mistaken, the startled girl seemed to crumble at Himeko tears. She was causing quite a scene and the girl seemed ready to bolt. But instead, she picked Hime-Chan up and shushed her with a SSSSSSHHHH. Then guided us to a more secluded spot. I had no idea what she was up to, until she asked how the shelter was, and if we had any injuries from the fire."  
  
"That was when I realized who I was speaking to. How I didn't know before she said had to do with a magic glamour around her Sailor form. But she introduced herself as Tsukino Usagi and told Himeko to only call her Sailor Moon when she was in the skirt and Tiara. Somehow she made her understand this. The two seemed to be able to understand each other perfectly. I think Naru-San was correct on them speaking with the heart."  
  
Naru started at the San added to her name, and understood why Usagi disliked titles so much.  
  
"She then proceeded to treat us to lunch and ice cream. She actually made me feel guilty for protesting that. How I still have not figured out."  
  
"She then gave me her number and told me to call if I needed anything. But a beeping noise from what I later learned was her communicator broke up the gathering and she sped out of the arcade at a very fast speed."  
  
The others chuckled at that. They've seen Usagi move fast before.  
  
"But she left with out paying, and I had not enough to pay. I started to feel ill at ease when suddenly a golden wind blew back in, sheepishly left the money for the food, and zipped back out."  
  
Another giggle escaped her. She pondered a second on how a year ago at this time she rarely laughed.  
  
"Our next meeting was as unexpected as the first two. A job was posted for a live in housekeeper on the web site at the shelter, but most declined to apply. They all felt that it would go to one of the established services out there. But after my meeting with Usagi, I knew anything was possible, and the benefits were to good to pass up."  
  
"But I was running late with Himeko's doctors appointment and couldn't get back to the shelter with her and make the job interview. So I called and asked for a slightly later appointment so I could drop off my daughter. There was a long pause, and I thought I'd be told to just cancel the interview, when the lady insisted that I bring her with me, as she would like to meet her."  
  
"I admit I was afraid. Not ashamed of her, but what if they hurt her feelings. But we made our way to Moon-Star tower and were ushered to the penthouse. Never in my life had I seen such grandeur and beauty. I fell in love with it. It's elegance and playfulness. I was afraid to touch anything, and wondered how I could keep Himiko from getting into things here."  
  
"The doorman said the owner was called away and would be back shortly. But that I was to feel free to look around."  
  
"A half hour later, and more then a few anxiety moments, I heard a door open and a beautiful lady appeared. I was stunned by her beauty and sophistication. She seemed to radiate a loving glow that felt familiar."  
  
"Before either of us could introduce ourselves, Himeko sprang at the woman, who managed to catch her in a hug."  
  
"She cried out, "Sagi. Sagi."  
  
"I could only stare as the lady detransformed into the equally beautiful Usagi-Sama. She grinned as she told me that she had recently set up a company, using computer and gaming designs she created and sold for more then she ever thought possible. But she needed a base of operations for her Luna Moon identity and a person to keep it in shape."  
  
"She immediately offered me the job. Telling me that having someone who already knew her secrets would be a great asset. Then she quoted the pay and benefits, including all schooling and health coverage for both me and Himeko."  
  
She stared off into space then, lost in thought.  
  
"I protested at first. I felt she was being too generous, but she was adamant about it. And when I told her that I'd make sure Himeko kept out of the way, she got more then a little angry. She told me this was her home as well, and she had free reign in it. Just to make sure she was supervised in the pool area. The door had a lock to it, but she wanted to go over that rule with her, herself."  
  
"I moved in that day, at her insistence. She also provided daycare coverage with the tower's daycare center, so I could finish the school I missed when Himeko was born. As well as follow my dream of becoming a world-renowned writer. One I never thought I'd be able to follow again."  
  
"And she spoils Himeko. As well as finding and paying for the best school for the challenged available. She has treated us like family since we arrived."  
  
"That's because you are family, Yoko-Chan."  
  
Sailor Moon stood before them, red-faced and winded from her trip.  
  
In her hands were the mercury computer and two photographs. One that Mamoru recognized, and one that Kin and Kaiya did.  
  
"Odango. What are you doing with my parents picture?"  
  
The cold tone did not affect the girl in the least. But what she had to say did.  
  
"We need to talk."  
Flash Back: To when Usagi jumped from the balcony.  
The wind rushed through her hair as she plummet to the ground. For most, herself included less then a year ago, this would have been a bad thing. But now it was standard procedure for exiting a skyscraper during an emergency.  
  
And boy was this one.  
  
'What is going on today? Can anything else happen to the balance? Any other curves be thrown at me?'  
  
(Comet Moon ducks under the table. His hands reaching over the top to continue to type.)  
  
She raced through the streets towards her destination, unaware of the battle that would ensure.  
  
She did not even bother to change when she reached her residents. She just leapt to her window that she kept unlock for such emergencies.  
  
As she made her way down the stairs the aroma of food taunted her taste buds.  
  
Arriving down stairs she found the families mostly silent. Akina and Miaka glared at each other from across the room. While her mother again placed her hand on her raging father's shoulder.  
  
'Sweet dreams Daddy.'  
  
Haruna Sensei was bonding with Makoto, while Minako and Rei watched the TV.  
  
But it was Ami, as usual at the Mercury computer that drew her attention.  
  
With a quick snack off the bursting tray of sandwiches, which was now empty, she approached her prey.  
  
"Augfi. Inishteowjhr."  
  
Everyone converged on her as they became aware of her arrival. All that is save her slumbering father.  
  
"Well, how'd it go?"  
  
"Yeesh, took you long enough."  
  
"What's the scoop?"  
  
"I trust everything went satisfactory."  
  
"Usagi, don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Swallowing, and snitching the full coke from her father's side, she drained the bottle and continued again.  
  
"Sorry Mom. Ami, I need to use the Mercury computer."  
  
After having said that, she reached for the powerful machine.  
  
Only to find it and Ami across the room, the computer cradled protectively against her chest.  
  
"Usagi, we have more important things to worry about then you playing games. Now, what happen with Tuxedo Kaman? Were you able to retrieve either of the crystals from him? And have you informed Naru not to blab this to her friends and family?"  
  
'Pushy cat.'  
  
"First, I'm not done with either of those missions, that's why I need the Mercury computer."  
  
Ami started to glow, her battle aura growing by the second.  
  
"Second, no I have not asked for the crystals yet. You can ask him at the meeting."  
  
"You told him our identities?"  
  
As Luna made a swipe at her legs, Usagi hopped over her, causing her to crash into the carpeting.  
  
"Well, duhhh. I kinda had to tell him mine. Doesn't take a genius to figure out whom the rest are."  
  
Luna was to spellbound by the canary circling her head to protest that, so Usagi turned to Ami.  
  
The sight of her tense form caused her to pause though.  
  
"Uhhmm, Ami? I really need to borrow your computer till the meeting."  
  
"Vile creature, what horrendous plans do you have for Mini-Me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ami picked up the floor lamp next to her and raised it in defense of her baby.  
  
"Do you think I'd let you violate Mini-Me? What perverted usage could you have for it that I couldn't accomplish?"  
  
Usagi slowly made her way over to her friend, a little uneasy with the twitch that formed on her left eye.  
  
"This is kind of personal to the Ami-Chan. If I were wrong it would be better for no one to know. Now come on, you know I'm great with computers. Let me borrow Mini-Me."  
  
She held out her hand, a trusting smile on her face.  
  
Ami attacked.  
  
Stashing Mini-Me---Errr---Her computer in her subspace pocket, she launched herself at the transformed Usagi, Lamp ready.  
  
Usagi barely avoided the coming attack, and Rei and Makoto were only just able to hold her off.  
  
"Demoness. Traitor. Despicable creature of the night. Never will I allow Mini-Me in the hands of the unworthy. Anyone save me. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
Usagi tried to get through to her friend, but it was the cold glass of ice water that Minako threw in her face that brought her back to her senses.  
  
Blushing profusely, Ami stuttered; "Gomen. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Her mother was horrified at her behavior. For the first time in years chastised her.  
  
"Mizuno Ami. How dare you attack a friend like that? You give your computer to Usagi right now."  
  
The glare her daughter sent her was not the submissive reply she expected. 'Maybe I need to talk to her about obsessions.'  
  
But, she reluctantly complied. With trembling hands she held out her precious one to her deadly enemy. Best friend. She meant best friend.  
  
She had her head turned and eyes close, as she held out as far from her body as she could.  
  
"Arigatoo, Ami-Chan."  
  
And Usagi took hold of the computer and pulled it away.  
  
And pulled.  
  
And pulled.  
  
And pulled.  
  
"Ami-Chan? You need to let go."  
  
"I CAN'T. MY BABY."  
  
Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
Sniff.  
  
Ami's eyes shot open as she looked into the watery eyes of her best friend. The hurt and sadness ripped her heart to shreds.  
  
"You don't trust me do you? You think I'll mess up again. That I can't even run a simple program."  
  
Sniff.  
  
'Not the puppy dog look. Not the puppy dog look.'  
  
Squirming, her grip loosened slightly on Mini-ME.  
  
"That's not it Usagi. Its just Mini-Me hasn't been away from home before."  
  
Sniff.  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
Sniff.  
  
'Arrghhh.'  
  
"Alright. Just don't introduce her to any strange computers. And continuously run the anti-virus programs. And don't bounce to high or to hard. And talk to her if she gets lonely. And be sure to continuously check her power output."  
  
Usagi nodded constantly as she pried Ami's fingers one by one off the computer.  
  
Finally she snatched it from her, and to avoid complication bolted for her window.  
  
"I will Ami-Chan. Don't worry; I'll take good care of it. I'll see you all in an Hour and a half at the arcade."  
  
Ami stared down at her empty hands and suddenly realized what had taken place.  
  
"MINI-ME. NOOOO."  
  
Three Senshi tackled the calm Senshi of wisdom. And were hard pressed to hold her there.  
  
"WHAT IF THERE'S A VIRUS THAT SHE CAN'T HANDLE? WHAT IF SHE LIKES USAGI MORE? WHAT IF SHE SPILLS SOMETHING ON HER?"  
  
The ranting went on for five minutes. Finally, her mother threw another cold glass of water on her.  
  
"Ami, calm down. Nothing will happen."  
  
"Yeah Ami-Chan. And if something does, well Nurse Minako will come to the rescue of Mini-Me."  
  
Ami stilled at that. A serene smile appeared on her face. Though the twitch remained, and even grew worse.  
  
"Would you do that for Mini-Me Minako?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
This said with her standard V sign and wink.  
  
'Oh thank you Usagi-Chan. Undoubtedly you wanted to save Mini-Me from Minako, after her attempts as a nurse and the help she gave Motoki at the arcade. You really are my bestest friend.'  
  
She turned her smile on the remaining blond.  
  
'But before I can thank you, I must kill Minako.'  
  
"DIIIIIEEEEE."  
  
She launched her self at this true creature of evil, succeeding in gaining a strangle hold and slamming her head repeatedly into the ground.  
  
"DEMONESS. ANTI-TECHNOLOGICAL TERRORIST. SCUM SUCKING SLIME OF THE EARTH."  
  
Then she proceed to use language that no one knew she knew, and from many different countries. But if I used them I'd have to increase the rating.  
  
By now her mother and Akina and Akira had joined in, but to no avail. Finally, Ikuko calmly walked over and placed her hand on Ami's shoulder.  
  
Night, Night Ami-Chan.  
  
She then walked over to her stirring husband and gave him a good night squeeze.  
  
"Ahhh. Please at last. Anyone for some tea?"  
  
Akina and Miaka both asked simultaneously for a shot of saki. The rest of the assembled agreed.  
  
Usagi, as she raced back to her apartment:  
  
'Ami's going to kill me. Maybe we need to make some computers for the rest of us?'  
  
Memory flash: The arcade game.  
  
'EXCEPT MINAKO.'  
  
As she reached her building, she leapt over it in a single bond.  
  
(Lawyers with brief cases pile Comet Moon's desk with copyright paper work.)  
  
As I was saying, she scaled the tower like a Spider.  
  
(Marvel came in with the same paper work. Groan.)  
  
(Trying to see over the stack of paper work to his computer, Comet Moon continued.)  
  
Hopping from balcony to balcony (Looks around for more men and women in suits.), Usagi leapt to Mamoru's apartment and let herself in.  
  
Retrieving the photo from the beside stand, where it had been returned, she made her way to the kitchen for a bite to eat. After all she had a lot to consider and this was think food. He wouldn't mind that.  
  
After choking down his, ick, Health food, she set up the laptop, pulled out the two photos and started to scan them.  
  
Shortly her suspicions were confirmed, but she needed to dig deeper to find out the why.  
  
What she found appalled her. How could this have happen? And why had she not stopped it when she could have?  
  
Steeling her self, she finished the light snack, and jumped up to her penthouse in the sky.  
  
As she entered she realized they we're just finishing the tale, and jumped right into the conversation headfirst.  
Return to where we left off:  
"We need to talk."  
  
His eyes blazed in fury that she would steal his most treasured gift. The only reminder he had of his parents.  
  
With a speed rarely seen, he snatched the picture from her hand and stormed for the door.  
  
"Stay out of things that don't concern you ODANGO."  
  
Usagi simply looked on with compassion. 'This won't be easy on anyone.'  
  
"Why don't you want to remember your parents Mamoru?"  
  
Enraged even father, he spun about and barked.  
  
"I told you. The accident that killed them took my memories."  
  
She held his glare; her heart twisted at what she knew had to be done.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Pale, Mamoru stared at her in incomprehension.  
  
"You don't want to remember. That's the true reason."  
  
The spectators watched the tennis match with wonder and more then a little fear. They felt this was not something for them to witness, but were spellbound by the dialogue.  
  
"I thought you were a good person Usagi. My mistake."  
  
As she recoiled at that, he again stormed for the door.  
  
"Why is the face of that boy filled with fear Mamoru? Why are the parents showing no love for him, simply embracing each other?"  
  
He stood there shaking with anger barely held in check.  
  
"I did some research with the Mercury computer. Mamoru Shields was seen at the hospital from the ages of three to seven, twenty-seven times for suspicious injuries. They were not taken to seriously because when rechecked not even a scare was present. But then we heal at a rate no one else does, don't we?"  
  
In a dangerous whisper he asked; "What are you saying Odango?"  
  
But instead she took a new track.  
  
"Darien and Melissa Shields had one child. Supposedly. The hospital they claimed to have had him at, when they went to make a new Birth certificate had burn down, all records destroyed. There was no mention of a Mamoru Shields in any hospital records previous."  
  
This threw him. For the life of him he could comprehend where she was going.  
  
But for two people in the room, a glimmer truth appeared. 'The name Mamoru. Three years old. It couldn't be.'  
  
"What are you trying to tell me ODANGO?"  
  
She held out the remaining picture and article to him, the one that Kaiya recognized immediately. Hope and fear tore at her as she watched the drama continue.  
  
Mamoru took the photos from her hand reluctantly. She wasn't going to let this drop until she had her say.  
  
What he saw staggered him. It was a picture of him. There was no doubt in his mind to that. But a younger Mamoru then he had ever seen before. A happy and joyous child beamed from the tattered photo. He read the article of the second page, and his head shot up to the teary eyed Kaiya and the shocked Kin.  
  
'NO. THIS IS A LIE. I WON'T GET MY HOPES UP'  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO ODANGO? USE THE COMPUTER TO CREATE THESE. SO YOU'D GET ME ON YOUR TEAM? WELL FORGET IT. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH A DEVIOUS BI$%^ LIKE YOU."  
  
Truly hurt at that statement, Usagi reeled back. She knew he was talking out of fear, but still.  
  
"Darien and Melissa Shields kidnapped you when you were three years old Mamoru. They abused you and used you as a cover for some of their scams. They were not you parents. The DNA scan I ran on you confirmed who your real parents in this life are."  
  
He turned before she'd even finished. Nothing would get him to stay here another second.  
  
But as his hand grasped the door, an achingly familiar voice sang a song that froze him in his tracks.  
  
"Close your eyes my little one, it is time to dream. Rest your eyes it is time to sleep."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes as memories threatened to over whelm him.  
  
"Sleep in the light of the rising moon. Let it's light comfort you."  
  
Kaiya voice was anything but steady as she sang, and Kin had sank to the couch, unable to support himself.  
  
Naru however was clueless as to what transpired. Everyone seemed to know what was going on save her.  
  
Mamoru hesitantly added his voice to hers.  
  
"It shi---shines abo---ve to keep you safe. Rest now my little one in its embrace."  
  
Kaiya could continue no father as tears clogged her throat. Had her most treasured dream finally come true?  
  
Mamoru sank himself to his knees, the walls of his memories ripping away leaving a tormented three-year-old in its place.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean to let go of your hand. I just wanted to see the puppies. Don't let the bad people get me again."  
  
She flew to him at that, taking him, finally into her arms again. She smoothed back his hair and cooed.  
  
"No. No. Little one. It wasn't your fault. I should have watched you better. Shhh. Shhh. You've never left my heart. We've loved you always. Your back home. Your back home."  
  
The dialog continued. Making little sense, but also not really needing to. The emotions that accompanied the words were enough.  
  
Kin slowly made his way over. He picked up the three photos and recognized two. He had thought she stopped carrying them. Though he himself carried its twin in his wallet.  
  
The third though was a picture of the same boy, but a few years older.  
  
They dropped from his hand as he realized the miracle that was taking place was for real.  
  
Kneeling next to the two, he put his arms around them both.  
  
"My son. My son."  
  
"SON?"  
  
Naru's exclamation brought Usagi's focus to her life long friend. She scooped up the photos and made her way to Naru.  
  
"Come on. Lets give them some privacy and I'll explain."  
  
She led Naru, Yoko, and the wide-eyed Himeko to the next room.  
  
"Naru, before you were born, your parents had another child. A boy. Mamoru."  
  
In disbelief she stared at her friend, not truly grasping what she was saying.  
  
"When we were eight we played dress up with your mother's clothes and I found this picture and article in her purse. I didn't understand it at the time, but your mother made me promise never to speak of it again. Especially to you."  
  
"Going over police and hospital records I found out that the Shields were con-artists. And often in the last years of their life used their son to aid them in the con. But they never had a child. They kidnapped the son of Kin and Kaiya Chiba (Finally I can use their name. Ever wonder why I hadn't yet?)."  
  
"Kin and Kaiya?"  
  
Her voice took a lost quality to it, comprehension dawning.  
  
"Yes Naru. Mamoru is your older brother. Your Mother actually was pregnant with you when he was kidnapped. Mamoru stayed with them for three years, until they died trying to escape the police during one of their scams. Mamoru survived and was in a coma for five months after the accident. When he awoke he had no memory of his past. He actually was the Mamo-Chan that I met at the hospital when Shingo was born."  
  
To much information coming at once. Naru eyes glazed over and she sat heavily on the couch.  
  
"Why didn't they tell me?"  
  
"We didn't want to hurt you. To go through the pain we were in at the lost of our son. Your brother."  
  
Three figures stood in the doorway. Kaiya held onto Mamoru's arm like it was a lifeline. But then he did the same.  
  
Naru rose and walked over to her family. She eyed the now nervous Mamoru.  
  
'Oh god. I've insulted her best friend ever since we met. Especially just now. She's going to hate me. She won't want me for her brother. She---.'  
  
Naru slapped Mamoru across the backside of the head.  
  
"Quit picking on my friend Onii-Chan."  
  
The hit stung more then a little, what with all the head injuries he received today. But she called him Onii-Chan.  
  
He suddenly found himself embraced by an ecstatic Naru.  
  
"I always wanted a brother. Welcome home."  
  
Tears were then flowing down the entire Chiba clan. For that matter the entire room.  
  
As they broke apart, Usagi mischievously asked.  
  
"Now do you mind that we tell the families?"  
  
He had totally forgotten about that.  
  
Laughingly he replied. "Oh, I guess not Odango."  
  
Looking down at the ground, he swallowed some crow and added.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you Usagi. It wasn't right. And thank you for this."  
  
Usagi grinned. An apology from Mamoru. This was a red-letter day.  
  
Glancing at the clock though, she realizes that they were all in trouble.  
  
"AIIIII."  
  
Her screech jarred the assembled.  
  
"It's ten to Nine. We're going to be late for the meeting. Ami will kill me."  
  
She bustled the entire group, including Himeko and Yoko out the door and made a mad dash for the car down stairs.  
  
'Ami's going to kill me.'  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------------------------------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Hino Rei----------------------------------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Mizuno Ami------------------------------------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Kino Makoto-----------------------------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Aino Minako-----------------------------------------------Mina Aino  
  
Chiba Naru------------------------------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Chiba Kaiya-----------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Chiba Kin-------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Chiba Mamoru----------------------------------------Darien Shields Terra  
  
Tsukino Ikuko--------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Mizuno Miaka---------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Kiyoshi Mizuno-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Furuhata Motoki----------------------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Haruna Kohana------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada---------------------------------------Chad Rock  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Satome Ranma-----------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane-------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Khu Lon------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Satome Nodoka---------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Satome Genma----------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Kou Yoko-----------------------------------------------Kara Vicks  
  
Kou Himeko--------------------------------------------Angel Vicks  
  
Tendo Soun--------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Xian Pu-------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San-------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful:  
  
Sama----------Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume Or Respectful Ojoosan-----------------------Daughter  
  
Musuko-------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo----------------------------------------------------Father  
  
Okaa----------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji------------------------------------------------------Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee----------------------------------------------------Sister  
  
Imooto-------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii-----------------------------------------------------Brother  
  
Otooto--------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane---------------------------------------------Sister-In-Law  
  
Giri no ani----------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji------------------------------------------------------Uncle  
  
Oba-----------------------------------------------------Aunt  
  
Mei-----------------------------------------------------Niece  
  
Oi------------------------------------------------------Nephew  
  
Sempai------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka---------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Sensei-------------------------------------------------Teacher  
  
Gomen------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi----------------------------------------------------------Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------Pervert  
  
Arigatoo-------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	11. New Warriors

Authors Note: Yo.  
  
Translations will be at the bottom of every chapter. Also, chapter one will always have the updated translation page.  
  
Chapters two through five have been reedited. Grammar checked and scenes added to help them flow into the later chapters.  
  
Enjoy the rest of the story. And please review.  
  
Ja ne.  
Riddle: On the seven new warriors:  
  
There are seven new warriors joining, but eleven characters are used. All the characters join. Three are new warriors. Four are old. Two of the old are known. Two of the old are newly created. Four plus four equals four. Who are they?  
Chapter Eleven: New Warriors.  
"We're dead. We're utterly dead."  
  
She kept repeating that like a manta. The group at first had been fearful of the declaration, now tired of it.  
  
As she herded them out the express elevator, Mamoru complained.  
  
"Come on Odango. Ami won't be to upset. Your always late."  
  
Her reply was to shove him into the back seat.  
  
As they entered into the vehicle, AKA Usagi stuffing them in, she found herself at a tactical disadvantage.  
  
Kaiya and Kin were in the front, while Himeko sat on her mother's lap in the rear. Kaiya had Terry on her lap, while Naru held the other puppy on hers. Both of which growled at Usagi still.  
  
That left one spot open to her. And the grin on Naru's face told her it was not by coincidence.  
  
'Your dead Naru.'  
  
She debated between taking the seat remaining, and blasting off there at Usagi warp.  
  
But then she wouldn't have their protection against Ami.  
  
She bit her lip and jumped into the back seat, and received a groan from Mamoru for her efforts.  
  
"DRIVE."  
  
The desperation in her voice told Kin to hurry if he didn't want to risk life and limb. He put the gears in reverse and backed out of the parking space. Then in a squeal of tires he sped towards their destination.  
  
Mamoru groaned as Usagi was pressed back into him, squirming her soft, delectable behind on his lap.  
  
'Haven't I taken enough cold showers because of her?'  
  
Usagi was mostly clueless as to his predicament, though felt his lap was a bit uncomfortable.  
  
'I wish he'd have taken his keys out of his pocket.'  
  
Sunny continued to growl at her, so she turned to Naru.  
  
"Your puppies are really strange Naru. I mean all animals like me. Why are they like this."  
  
Two sets of growls ceased immediately. And Sunny crawled onto Usagi's lap and licked her, tale awaggin.  
  
Naru laughed at the sudden change.  
  
"Well it seems you've grown on them Usagi."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Puppi. Puppi."  
  
Himiko cried out as she snatched Sunny from Usagi. Sunny started to growl, when Naru scolded her.  
  
"Behave for Himeko Sunny. She is a truly special child."  
  
The statement seemed to calm the Pup as she allowed her to pat and scratch her behind.  
  
Usagi stared though.  
  
'Something weird about these two.'  
  
"Where you get the pups from Imooto?"  
  
Two yelps escaped the two pups at that statement, and Naru checked to see if they had hurt themselves. Satisfied that they were ok, she answered.  
  
"They followed me home about a week ago, Onii-Chan."  
  
Five people smiled at the easy way these two accepted their relationship. Himeko just sat there basking in the feelings being shared.  
  
"We haven't found their owner, despite the ads. Mom said we could take them to the vet and keep them."  
  
The two animals cringed at the statement, a fact not lost on Usagi.  
  
'Weird.'  
  
But before she could comment on that, she whirled in her seat, while Mamoru closed his eyes in agony and ecstasy, and she screeched.  
  
"KIN PAPA. THERES A SPOT THERE."  
  
The screeching of brakes and the thudding of passages earned her a collective glare. But Chiba-San took the parking space.  
  
She bustled the crew out of the car, little caring that the pups followed, much to Kaiya's protests, and hollered out to him, as Motoki was about to lock the door.  
  
Motoki saw her arrive with Mamoru with a mixture of relief and trepidation. Mamoru did not look like he was going to kill him, but he walked stiffly towards him, with a grimace on his face.  
  
Usagi halted in front of the arcade, awaiting her human shield. Friends, she meant friends.  
  
While she waited, she embraced Motoki, much to the annoyance of two in the group.  
  
"Onii-Chan."  
  
Despite himself, he smiled at his Imooto. She had defiantly given him a difficult day.  
  
"Don't Onii-Chan me Usagi. Not after the day you gave me. Making me contact my parents and conning them into coming. More then a few animals in the arcade, which I know is against the law. Black Mailing me. And what by the hair of Odin's beard did you do to Ami?"  
  
'Onii-Chan has defiantly gone over board with that mythology book set I got him for Christmas. Odin's beard. Zeus's thundering bolts. And he says I have an imagination.'  
  
But the mention of Ami had her glancing at her watch. Five after. She'll kill her.  
  
But in a burst of inspiration, she reset her watch to five minutes to nine, and with a smirk strode into the arcade.  
  
"But Onii-Chan. My watch says five minutes to."  
  
SSWWWIIISSHHHHHH.  
  
The Mercury computer that she held in her hands was snatch out, nearly taking a few fingers.  
  
Rei, Makoto, and Minako breathed a sigh of relief. They had arrived an hour early, at Ami's demand, in hopes that Usagi would be early. A foolish hope, but she was delusional by that time.  
  
They alternated holding her down as the time slowly ate away. The periodic wails and threats to Minako if she ever so much as glanced at her beloved Mini-Me were grating on their nerves.  
  
At least Kenji was being reasonable. Of course that might have to do with his wife sitting next to him holding his shoulder. He was pouting at her lack of respect for his feelings.  
  
But Ami was inconsolable as nine hit. It took all of them to hold her down, the wild look in her eyes petrifying them.  
  
"What if something happen to her? What if she's out there hurt and afraid? Sold on the black market? Let me go or I'll eat your livers for breakfast."  
  
Not even cold water could calm her at this time. Finally at five after Usagi walked though the door stating, "But Onii-Chan. My watch says five minutes to."  
  
Three glares met the innocently smiling girl, while Ami cooed and fussed over Mini-Me.  
  
She ran through the virus program and system stats. Ten times before she was satisfied. During that time, she was constantly gave Mini-Me reassurance.  
  
"It's ok Mini-Me. Mommy's here. I'll never let you go again. No. No. We'll make sure no one else uses you again. EVER. I'll give you a good solar power feed tomorrow. I promise. Oh yes I will. MY PRECIOUS."  
  
Minako flinched at the statement.  
  
"Whoa. Lord of the Ring flashbacks."  
  
That broke her out of her trance, and she clutched her precious to her bosom and stalked the now back peddling Usagi.  
  
"See Ami-Chan," She said holding up her watch. "I made it at five to nine by my watch."  
  
To Ami's startled perception, she realized the chronological indicator was a shocking five minutes slow.  
  
She grabbed Usagi's wrist in a painful hold and reset the damn thing.  
  
"Usagi you need an accurate time piece. That thing cost me minutes with Mini-Me."  
  
Sweating with relief, she promised to see to it.  
  
Ami stalked back to the gathered group, trying to over come the emotional trauma she had endured.  
  
As her feared abated, Usagi gazed at the assembled.  
  
Her parents and her friends' family had all arrived.  
  
Motoki's Mom and Dad were there as well. She recognized them from the grand opening.  
  
Luna and Artemus sat Phobos and Deimos. As well as three other cats. A lizard. An Owl. A canary. A frog. And lastly a ferret.  
  
But the most amazing thing was that each had a symbol on their forehead.  
  
Luna had a pure crescent moon.  
  
Artemus to her shock had his crescent moon, but overlaid on it was the orange symbol of Venus.  
  
One other golden cat with red eyes had a pure crescent moon as well.  
  
A blue feline had the moon crescent and the blue symbol of Mercury above her green eyes.  
  
And the last cat, with a red hue and pink eyes, had the crescent moon and the plum symbol of what she now recognized as Astria oh it's brow.  
  
The black crows Phobos and Deimos both held the red symbol of mars on their foreheads.  
  
The huge lizard, easily three times the size of Artemus had the green symbol of Jupiter.  
  
The snow-white owl the purple symbol of Saturn.  
  
The tiny blue canary's brow was crest with the yellow symbol of Uranus.  
  
The frog's aquamarine symbol of Neptune was difficult to make out in the distance because of its size and the colors blending in with it's own green hue.  
  
Lastly the ferret, aggravated and circling had the garnet symbol of Pluto.  
  
'Guardians.'  
  
That was the thought that ran through her head, as she was slightly intimidated at the open malice they observed her in.  
  
And not just them selves alone.  
  
There was one human that held her in contempt as well.  
  
He was a foul smelling man with greasy hair and what appeared to be a cloak.  
  
'Ewww. He needs a bath.'  
  
Motoki had finished securing the store and made his way over to the frightful Usagi and stone faced Mamoru.  
  
"Uhhmm, Usagi. There are not supposed to be animals in here. If I get caught, I could get a huge fine for this. They pose a health hazard."  
  
Usagi grinned at that, seeing the fury in the eyes of the guardians.  
  
"I know Onii-Chan, but this is an emergent situation."  
  
Motoki gulped as he shot Mamoru a hesitant look.  
  
Her Mother though, more then a bit upset at not knowing why her daughter had invited Motoki, his family and the dark haired young man, attempted to get some clarification to her questions.  
  
"Usagi. I understand why you asked the Chiba's, but why Motoki's family, and these three individuals."  
  
The warning in her tone did not affect her as she suspected it would. Instead of intimidating her, she looked amused. Now Ikuko was fearful herself.  
  
With a teasing nudge, she asked Motoki to introduce his friend to the crew.  
  
Motoki looked at the great stone face and missed the wink Usagi gave him.  
  
As he turned to the group, he also missed Mamoru's responding wink.  
  
"HA, HA. Yes, well---everyone, this is my best friend, Mamoru Shields."  
  
"ONII-CHAN. How could you?"  
  
The appalled shock of Usagi's tone caught everyone's attention.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
Motoki was so eloquent in his response.  
  
"Even I don't insult the Zit in such a manner."  
  
Anyone who knew Usagi knew who this man was now. But all were at a lost as to what was being played out before them.  
  
"Imooto, what ar---."  
  
"Don't you Imooto me. Calling the Zit by that vile name. Shame on you."  
  
The Chiba's and Kou's barely held their humor in check. Mamoru on the other hand decided to join the game.  
  
"Yes, it was uncalled for. And what were you thinking giving the Odango my Address?"  
  
Motoki's life flashed before his eyes.  
  
'Hey I don't remember that?'  
  
Focus Motoki. Quit enjoying the picture show.  
  
'Right.'  
  
"Now Mamoru. I'm sure your upset."  
  
Mamoru stalked him across the room, two growling puppies followed.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this girl did? She made me cry. ME."  
  
Motoki, his family, all the Senshi went brain dead. Input over load.  
  
"How do you think I felt? HUH? HOW?"  
  
He whimpered, praying for a quick death.  
  
"I mean, meeting my real mom and dad, not the shields who had kidnapped me, and abused me when I was little. The return of my memories. Finding out Naru is my Imooto."  
  
Motoki questioned his sanity as he threw his arms around his long time friend.  
  
"I can never repay you, man."  
  
'Mamoru is hugging me.'  
  
This was the last thought he had as consciousness slipped from him and four of the Senshi.  
  
By now Usagi and her guests were torn by laughter and some melancholy of Mamoru's life before. But the joy on his face now eased any discomfort.  
  
Ikuko however stared at the boy. She and Kenji knew of their lost son, and mourned with them their lost. Was this possible?  
  
Mamoru, Naru, and Usagi pouring two-hydrogen and one-oxygen molecules in great quantity on them managed to awaken the fallen.  
  
Laughingly, Usagi went over the non-Senshi version of their meetings (See the last two chapters). But the shock hadn't quite set in as the fowl smelling man made his annoyance clear.  
  
"Yes, well this is a touching moment. But we have more important matters to attend to. Matters you demanded little girl. So get rid of the outsiders and let us be done with it."  
  
His tone brought a protective streak to Mamoru that he rarely felt for the girl outside her Senshi form.  
  
But before he could attack, risking a shower, the smelling man, Usagi turned on him.  
  
"He's right."  
  
Mamoru looked at her in incomprehension. 'What's she playing at now?'  
  
"Get lost Mamoru, or I spill the beans on your little secret."  
  
Motoki: 'No. He'll kill us all.'  
  
Mamoru smirked though. 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
"Oh yeah little girl? Do that and your secret is history."  
  
The two came nose to nose now, barking at each other.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm not afraid. I'll tell them myself." She said and indicated herself with her thumb  
  
"So will I."  
  
They were shouting by the end and only the Chiba's and Kou's had a clue as to what was about to transpire.  
  
She reached for her broach, a fact that her Mother realized with horror, as Mamoru grabbed for a sweet smelling rose.  
  
"Moon Prism Power Make-Up."  
  
Mamoru's transformation was the only thing that overwhelmed the shock of her own transformation.  
  
Motoki exclaimed, "Usagi's Sailor Moon?"  
  
While Rei hollered, "The Zit is Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
This would have been a truly humorous moment if not for the two screams of pain issued as the transformations took place.  
  
Shingo clutched his head in agony as he collapsed into his father's arms.  
  
While Naru copied his gesture, falling into her father's arms screaming.  
  
The chaos the ensured was widespread and complete. None knew what to make of what had transpired.  
  
Usagi rushed to her family, as did Mamoru. But as she reached Shingo, his pain increased a hundred fold.  
  
"IT HURTS. IT HURTS."  
  
Usagi was beside herself, shouting orders to Ami to find out what was wrong, even as the genius activated her computer scans.  
  
But warmth spread through Sailor Moon as she touched her brother, causing him to cry out yet again, while Usagi tried to decipher why she felt so warm.  
  
It was as she placed her hand on her chest that the answer became blatantly clear.  
  
'Of course. He's seen me detransform, but never transform.'  
  
Reaching into her sub-space pocket, she thrust an object into his hand.  
  
"Shingo, say it."  
  
He griped the object like a lifeline, but couldn't understand what she meant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't think. DO IT."  
  
On pure instinct he pulled from his parents protesting embrace and shouted, "Luna Power Make-Up."  
  
'Make-Up? I did not just say Make-Up.'  
  
The absurd thought was soon dispelled as soothing energy coursed through him. An aura of Pink and Silver surrounded him, crescent moons and pink stars shot around at increasing speed, until the exploded into a new form.  
  
Sailor Luna stood before them in all his glory.  
  
And many cackled out loud,  
  
There stood Shingo, in a jogging outfit, a sailor collar at the back. All in various shades of pink. White tennis shoes adorned his feet, with white hand gloves, much like you'd see on a person attending the opera. On his forehead was a sweatband with the symbol of the Moon on it.  
  
But what really set them off were the pink sailor bow on his chest and lower back. Just like his sister. But pink.  
  
"I LOOK LIKE A FLAMMING FLAMINGO."  
  
But Usagi had already shifted her concern from him to Naru.  
  
Tux and family held her as she writhed in pain. Tux glared as she approached.  
  
"Help her. This is your fault."  
  
Guilt course through her until she realized that statement was wrong.  
  
"But I have already transformed in front of her. Nothing happened. And we don't have another transformation device."  
  
Mercury, upset that Usagi had discovered what was ailing Shingo before her. And discovered the antidote was about to question them, when Usagi added.  
  
"But you haven't. And she's your sister. Get away from her, it must be your energy."  
  
He let go of her as if she had the plague, and her contortions eased slightly. He racked his brain for another Transformation rose, but none appeared.  
  
"I don't have a device. I have to leave."  
  
As he turned to leave, a now transformed Mercury (having transformed along with the rest of the Senshi) screamed out.  
  
"No. It's to late for that. The energy shift would kill her."  
  
His respect for the intellect of the Senshi of Wisdom had him halting in his tracks, but he was helpless as what to do.  
  
"She has to be from the past as well. She must be related to you as Endymion."  
  
Usagi's exclamation shocked the entire group, but the reaction of the puppies was complete shock.  
  
A fact Sailor Moon picked up upon.  
  
She rushed the two frozen canines and hauled them up by the scoff of their necks.  
  
"YOUR GUARDIANS. What's wrong with Naru."  
  
There initial reaction was to growl and prepare to bite her, but before they could, Usagi knocked them into the wall.  
  
"Talk. The princess of the sun and Earth is endanger and you will not fail your charge."  
  
Most felt that she had lost it, but Tux sensed something from these two from the beginning. So he was the least surprised as they spoke.  
  
The male Pup, Terry glared at her. "There's nothing we can do. Endymion's energy has activated her own solar powers. But the rite has not been preformed. She was to young in the past."  
  
Sailor Moon set them down, believing them.  
  
"What rite?"  
  
Sunny, the female, answered. "When a planetary Avatar is born, the power must be channeled and harness by an outside source until their bodies have become acclimated to it. Endymion and Rose's parent were the first of their line, but they never achieve full Avatar status. But their children did."  
  
Six transformation pens appeared.  
  
A black and red pen with the symbol of Earth adorning it in red.  
  
A golden pen with the symbol of Sol upon it in bright yellow.  
  
An orange pen with an orange heart at its tip.  
  
A green pen, a green lightning bolt at the top.  
  
A blue pen with a blue ice tear at the end.  
  
And finally a red pen, a symbol of a blazing fire of red decorated it.  
  
"Serenity was to fuse these transformation pens with the energy of Earth and Sol for Endymion and Rose, with the Ginzuishou, but she died before it could be done. That's why Endymion is so weak. He hasn't been able to channel the full power of Earth."  
  
Tux fumed at the weak comment, but Usagi ignored him.  
  
"Why are there six? And why can't we do it?"  
  
The two scolded at the comment.  
  
"The last four are useless now. And with out them, there is no hope to activate the power pens."  
  
Before she could reply, Usagi heard a voice.  
  
'The four must be saved.'  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I told you. The pens are useless now."  
  
Terry's blunt statement confused Usagi.  
  
"I meant about the four must be saved you dweeb."  
  
She had had enough of these two constantly picking on her.  
  
But what Hino Hiroshi asked her confused her further.  
  
"Usagi. What do you mean by the four must be saved?"  
  
Her eyes lost focus as the voice again sounded in her head, unconsciously voicing it out loud.  
  
'The four who guard must be saved. Eight who are four must unite. The wounds of the past healed, or all will be lost. Summon the guardians and families Sailor Moon.'  
  
By now she and Hino Hiroshi had realized these thoughts were coming from inside her mind. But what Hiroshi did not know was what Usagi only felt.  
  
Mentally she replied to the voice.  
  
'Why does it feel like your not really talking to me? As if I'm talking to myself?'  
  
'Your insight does you well Usagi, but you cannot think of this till the time is right. Tell them the truth. The princess speaks to you and you speak for her. In all things. But do not tell them of how you feel it. It will endanger them. Now summon the chosen.'  
  
'Wait. Are you Serenity?'  
  
A pause of silence stilled the thoughts of the two.  
  
'Yes. And much, much more. You will know in time. Hurry, our friends need us. Follow your heart.'  
  
"Serenity."  
  
The name brought all attentions to her. Hiroshi though was the only one prepared.  
  
"So she speaks through you after all."  
  
She didn't even pause to nod. She withdrew the Moon Wand and harnessed the power of the Moon.  
  
"I summon the Guardians of the Earth and their kin. Come to us. Your Prince and Princess have need of you."  
  
A glow appeared in the center of the crescent, growing in size until the silver ball of energy out grew the wand and rose above their heads. The power radiating forced all away from the girl at its center.  
  
Then in an explosion of light, it soared out from the wand in all direction, harmlessly passing through walls and people as if in a frenzy to be freed.  
  
But still the Silver ball remained, powered by Sailor Moon who continuously fed its need.  
  
Seconds later, four globes appeared carrying their cargo.  
  
Rei and Hino Hiroshi were startle at the appearance of Yuuchiru Kumada. He writhed in agony as his parents, Yuuchiru Dai and Yuuchiru Marise attempted to comfort him while dealing with the fear and shock of what transpired.  
  
Makoto cry out her own worry as her best friend Kawamori Shinozaki screamed in pain as his parents, Kawamori Rinji and Kawamori Nikki helplessly watched.  
  
Minako however was shocked to see her old Sensei from England, Zachary Snow moaning in pain as his parents; Vincent and Courtney Snow took a protective stance above him.  
  
While Ami drooled at the arrival of her all time favorite action-star Watabe Kanaye, with his parents, Watabe Seiji and Watabe Tamika. She just happened to know this. Not like she had his poster on her closet door. Or a history of his life and family on her computer at home. On Mini-Me. Back up disk. No, nothing like that.  
  
The truly bizarre thing was, each had a Golden Retriever Puppy growling protectively on top of them.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to release her grasp on the power, when the voice cried out.  
  
'No. The eight must become one. Bring the rest.'  
  
She was unsure as to what that meant, but let her heart guide her.  
  
Finally a fifth large ball arrived. The occupants of this bubble were greeted nowhere near as warmly.  
Negaverse: Five minutes ago.  
A lone figure strode into the chamber of penitence. He ignores the horrified vintages of the first two members of the chamber, and made his way to the last.  
  
Three pulsating crystals were the sole objects in the chamber. Each frozen in a scream of agony.  
  
The silver hair man knelt next to his beloved, placing a rare tender hand on the jewel.  
  
Jadeite was the first sentenced for his continuous failures, but would not be the last.  
  
Next was to be Nephrite. He actually betrayed the Negaverse. Letting his weak host dominate him and save that pathetic excuse for a human.  
  
But the only being he truly cared for had as well been sentenced to the eternal sleep. A sleep where the torture is constant and no reprieve was given. You relived your worst nightmares over and over. Each worst then the last.  
  
Zoisite had been damned to the fate when Sailor Venus had arrived and prevented him from retrieving the Nijizuishou. Beryl had showed no mercy to the tattered warrior at the news of yet another Senshi and the failure to retrieve the crystal.  
  
So his love had been damned. His only hope was that Kunzite could retrieve all of the Nijizuishou and beg his release.  
  
"Do not fear my love. We will be together again."  
  
As he said this however, a silver light enveloped him and the crystals, shattering them. How was unknown to him as they were said to be indestructible.  
  
But the light did not fade, instead the wounds on the fallen healed, and the group shot out of the cavern in a silver bubble.  
  
It had happen to fast for him to comprehend. And his ability to teleport seemed to malfunction. Cursing, he reached for Zoisite and held him close as the silver dome lowered itself into a primitive building in what he recognized as Juuban.  
  
His curses joined with his counter parts, as all took battle stance at the sight of their enemies. Even the now completely dominated Nephrite.  
Arcade: Where we left off.  
"Zoisite." Screamed the furious Mercury.  
  
"Nephrite." Roared the equally enraged Jupiter.  
  
"Jadeite." Bellowed the infuriated Mars.  
  
"Kunzite." Hissed the livid Venus.  
  
"Traitors." Hollered the incensed Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
There were no words. No speeches. To Sailor Moon's horror they lashed into each other, powers flying.  
  
Mercury hurled her new Mercury Aqua Illusion into Zoisite barrage of crystals.  
  
While Jupiter and Nephrite seemed content to just battle it out, fist to fist. Slamming each other through walls and machinery.  
  
Mars and Jadeite both hurled their fires at each other in a single stream of power so hot that the floor beneath and above them melted, sending them crashing into the sub-basement control room of center control.  
  
While Venus and Kunzite battled in a combination of hand to hand and energy weapons usage.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen, with no real opponent, hopped from foe to foe, only to be told off by the Senshi battling them, this was their fight.  
  
Sailor Moon herded the Families to the back, keeping even her mother out, who wanted to join in, but unable to due to the celestial energy being flung about.  
  
As she attempted to calm the shocked families, she noticed the four new canines that arrived. They were identical to the Guardians of Naru and Mamoru.  
  
"Guardians. Why aren't you helping your charges to transform?"  
  
It was a calculated statement to get them to respond, and it paid off.  
  
Heartache, a cherry colored dog responded.  
  
"They can't. In this lifetime Beryl attacked them again. But this time they were strong enough to fight them off for a time. But she split them into two halves, fusing the Shadow demon to the warrior. The half remaining has no power."  
  
She gaped in confusion, until the voice replied in her head.  
  
'The eight must become four. The remerging must take place. But the Senshi will not aide you in this. The hate of betrayal is too strong. You need the new warriors to aide you, all of them. Only Lunar energy can make one immune to Nega-Energy.'  
  
Her eyes had lost their focus at that, but she soon returned to reality.  
  
She saw Sailor Luna being restrained by their Mother, while Motoki was staring in shock at the destruction of his dream.  
  
"Motoki. I need your help."  
  
"What?" He asked dully. Not really registering her remark.  
  
Sailor Moon smacked him across the face.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. I have enough people losing it as it is. Will you help? This fight is going to hurt Naru."  
  
Numbly, a hand to his stinging cheek, he nodded. He felt the beginnings of a desperate need to help Naru, as her cries of pain continued.  
  
With a grin Usagi thrust the second wand in his hand.  
  
"Then say the magic words."  
  
At first he had no concept as to what she meant, then a sentence appeared in his head.  
  
"Astria Power Make-Up."  
  
The symbol of Astria appeared on his brow and a Plum colored dome of energy appeared around him. As his cloths dissolved, much to the shock of Naru and Usagi, the dome spun. Lifting him into the air, he as well began to spin, altering constantly. Until in an explosion of light, Sailor Astria stood in a Plum colored version of Shingo's Male Senshi costume.  
  
"I look like a dork in this."  
  
His comment was unheard as Usagi heard another voice.  
  
'Astria Shield.'  
  
"Sailor Astria, I want you to form a shield around the families except for Sailor Luna and the four new boys, and let the Senshi I bring over into it. But don't let them out."  
  
Nodding closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Astral Shield."  
  
The Parents of the boys protested this and pounded to no avail on the shield. Sailor Luna, on the outside, prepared to join the fight, when his sister's hand grasped his arm.  
  
"Baka Usagi. Let go. It's time to fight."  
  
As he attempted to pull free, Usagi increased the pressure on his arm.  
  
"NO. Fighting won't solve this problem. I need you to be ready. Watch over these four, and see if you can infuse them with your energy."  
  
The look in her eyes prevented any protest from escaping him. He knelt next to them, closing his eyes and drawing on the power of the Moon.  
  
A silver Aura surrounded him, and he released the excess into the prone figures. Their pain eased, much to the joy of the parents, but not completely.  
  
As he set to his task, Sailor Moon set to undertake hers.  
  
'First things first.'  
  
She focused her energy into her tiara, splitting it into nine bands of energy.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action."  
  
They sped from the girl, each seeking a separate victim.  
  
Her aim as always was dead on.  
  
"Entrap."  
  
Now there were nine bond warriors, each with multiple wounds hanging in the air. Five shot through the air and crashed their passenger through the shield created by Astria.  
  
"YOU ODANGO. LET US OUT. THIS IS OUR FIGHT."  
  
"NOW SAILOR MOON."  
  
The rage from the combatants had not lessened an iota.  
  
Sweat beaded from her forehead, the power she was expending starting to take its toll.  
  
"Astria, form a second shield. Encase all of the rest of us in it. Luna, the boys, myself and the Dark Kings."  
  
"What? Are you nuts?"  
  
"DO IT."  
  
Cursing females in general and this one in particular, he created a second dome.  
  
"Astral Shield."  
  
'They must be healed.'  
  
"Sailor Luna, with me."  
  
He could not understand why she had taken the Senshi out of the battle. The looks they gave her and the attacks they made on the shield of the now sweating Astria said they were far from out of the battle.  
  
But he made his way to her as she reached for the Crescent Wand. The very wand that had banished the Shadow that had possessed him.  
  
Holding it out to him, they both knelt, a serene look appearing on their face.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation."  
  
At the cry, silver power radiated for the wand and the aura of the two flared.  
  
The bonds that entrapped the Kings dissolved, and despite the power, they felt no pain.  
  
Zoisite formed a crystal sword and laughed at the fools.  
  
Sailor Moon spoke as he raised his sword.  
  
"Guardians of Earth. Protect us."  
  
Astria was unsure what to do. But as he finally decided to release his shield, Zoisite's other hand grasped the one the held the sword.  
  
"NO. NO. NO. You will not hurt them."  
  
A struggle was seen on his face and hope appeared on Freeze's face.  
  
Then, to the astonishment of all save Sailor Moon and Luna, Zoisite ribbed a shadowy figure from his body.  
  
"NEVER AGAIN. NEVER WILL YOU USE ME TO HARM THOSE I LOVE."  
  
As he prepared to fight the Shadow Demon, a hand grasped around his halting him.  
  
"No. Not alone."  
  
Zachary Snow held his arm, a look of understanding in his gaze.  
  
Zoisite stared deep into him, remembering the pain.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two embraced in the light of the moon and melded into each other, until there was only one.  
  
It was obviously Zoisite, but a young Zoisite of the age of Zachary. The two had become whole again. Instead of half man and soul, they had found their missing piece.  
  
The howl of rage and agony brought the attention to Jadeite, as the shadow was cast from him.  
  
Kumada staggered to his feet, and to the shock of Hino Hiroshi and Rei embraced the furious Jadeite, fusing with him as Zoisite had with Zachary.  
  
Naru eyes locked on her crush Nephrite, expelling the monster within and merging with that cut Shinozaki. Makoto for the first time noticed how cute he was. Even if he had lost over a foot in stature as he regressed in age. 'Must be due a growth spurt.' Was the inane thought that ran through her head.  
  
Minako looked on in mixed emotions as Kunzite freed himself and remerged with Kanaye. She was overjoyed that he was freed, but determined to never allow feelings between them again.  
  
The four shadows, regaining composure from the shock to their system, launched an attack on their counter parts.  
  
Zoisite, summoning his power launched an all out attack of his own,  
  
"Ice Dagger Barrage."  
  
From his palms came an onslaught of ice daggers that ate away at the dark energy his former shadow through until it penetrated its defenses.  
  
The shadow slowly froze as ice crept up his form.  
  
Then Zoisite threw a spin kick into its chest and the shadow shattered and turned to dust.  
  
Jadeite didn't even move an inch from the spot he had broken free from. He just pointed at the demon like his hand was a gun.  
  
"Fire Blaze Bang."  
  
A single bullet like fireball shot from his finger. The creature laughed at that, until it hit his, consuming it in a blaze greater then any manmade fire. It was soon ashes floating in the wind.  
  
Jadeite then raised his finger gun and blew across the tip, smoke trailing from the end.  
  
Nephrite however raged and launched a physical attack at the demon. Blow after blow weakened it until he hurled it into the corner of the shield.  
  
Then he inhaled a deep breath, held for a second and exhaled it again.  
  
"Air Lightning breath."  
  
The gust of air that shot from his lips was laced with charged electron particles (lightning). It obliterated the shadow on connect.  
  
Kunzite glowered at his opponent and summoned his power.  
  
"Diamond formation."  
  
His body transformed into pure malleable diamond. He attacked the monster and literally ripped it to shreds with his bare hands.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Luna rose as they triumphed over the demons, but Usagi was more concerned with the cries still being emitted by her friend.  
  
Signaling Sailor Astria to lower the shields, she watched as he collapsed from the strain he had been in.  
  
The rest of the Senshi formed a barrier between their families and the remaining Kings, unsure as what to make of them.  
  
The former kings families however brushed past them as they made their way to their side, piling them with questions they could not even begin to answer yet.  
  
"AIIIIEEEEE."  
  
This time the cry from the girl stirred a memory in them.  
  
"Princess."  
  
The four cried out simultaneously, each rushing towards the source of the pain, only to be met by a wall of Senshi and a man in black.  
  
"Stay away from my Imooto Nega-jerks."  
  
(Ok. I know that it's Dark Kingdom, but that was the one thing I liked about the dubbed better. The origin of the bad guys.)  
  
His statement brought a single thought to the collected four. A thought they all voiced.  
  
"Endymion."  
  
His fury at the traitors lessened not in the least. They were too weak to protect his kin.  
  
'Usagi. The pains of the past must be healed. Naru will die soon if her power is left uncontrolled much longer.'  
  
That was the deciding factor for Usagi. She marched up to her comrades and tore into them.  
  
"ENOUGH. Haven't you five heard any thing? Seen anything. The Negaverse possessed them. Like Shingo, Oiji-Hiroshi, and Onii-Chan. But unlike them we were not there to protect them."  
  
Jupiter and Venus looked convinced by this, their hearts guiding them.  
  
Mercury just stared at Zoisite, giving no indication of the feeling, but following her leaders will.  
  
Mars followed Usagi's directions as well, but silently made a vow to let Jadeite know exactly how she felt later.  
  
Cape boy blew a gasket.  
  
"I will not allow these weaklings to come near my sister. I never would have submitted to the will on the enemy."  
  
(But what about that time Zoisite captured you? Oh right, that was in the Anime and Manga Universes.)  
  
Four warriors bowed their heads in shame.  
  
Usagi however totally ignored his ranting. She turned to the gathered canine Guardians and asked.  
  
"How do we perform the rite?"  
  
This did not sit well with Tux.  
  
"I am the prince of Earth Odango. They obey me. Now be silent."  
  
Usagi, meek and mild creature that she was, bowed to the wisdom of her superior.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
"YOU BAKA. Your sister's life is in danger and your letting your pride get in the way. They were raped, their souls twisted and abused protecting the Earth and you have the gall to judge them. Shove off."  
  
She brushed past him, ignoring his rants yet again.  
  
But he would not let up that easily this time. He reached for her, fully intending to put her in her place.  
  
But when Ikuko grasped his arm, he suddenly found himself looking up at an enraged mother.  
  
"Stay down little boy. Let cooler heads prevail."  
  
Smoldering at the, as he saw it, taunt, he struggled to free himself, only to grimace in pain at the hold she had him in.  
  
The four guards of Earth and Sun were torn as how to respond. Some one attacked their Prince, but he wanted nothing to do with them. Plus the Princess was in danger. They decided to wait until they were ordered to interfere.  
  
Selecting Terry yet again, Usagi demanded.  
  
"HOW. DO. WE. HELP. HER?"  
  
Terry, furious at the treatment of his charge was about to tell her exactly what she could do, when Sunny, fearful for her own charge knew there was only one option.  
  
Disregarding the demands of the Prince she spoke.  
  
"The Prince and Princess must hold each other in the center of a circle formed by the Elemental Avatars. All their Guardians must form a second outer ring as well. Then all six must summon their powers, with the aide of their Guardians and the transformation devices created for them. At this time the Moon Queen was to channel lunar energy into both the six and their pens thus forming a bond between the two stabilizing the power. But the Queen died Millenniums ago."  
  
'You have the energy. Use the wand.'  
  
Trusting the voice only she could hear, she turned to the four Elements.  
  
"Alright, you four form the circle. Mamoru go to your sister."  
  
The four readily took their spot after assuring their parents that they knew what they were doing.  
  
Ikuko released the embarrassed warrior, only to have him stumble away from the spot he was directed.  
  
'Beat up by the Odango's Mom.'  
  
Sailor Moon saw this and was not pleased.  
  
"What are you doing? Get over here."  
  
He just ignored her as he gazed at the fuming girl. Nothing could make him do this against his will.  
  
The slap was defiantly unexpected.  
  
"MAMORU CHIBA. Your sister is dying, and you stand there and have the audacity to do nothing. Do you want her to die?"  
  
He held a hand to the burning on his face, distressed at the shamed look on his mother's face.  
  
'But they did betray us. So what if Naru's in pain. So what if she's dying. Does that matter?'  
  
He focused on the thoughts he just had, and sulked over to his sister.  
  
'I am a Baka.'  
  
Sunny, directed the Guardians to a parallel point from their charge, praying that the Senshi of the Moon could pull off what she claimed.  
  
"Now, Endymion detransform and do not use the rose you did earlier. You must use the pen."  
  
Each of the Earth/Sol members were given their transformation device and clutched it tightly.  
  
Sailor Moon directed her brother to again aide her, while instructing Astria to again form a shield around all those not involved.  
  
'Summon the light and purity of the moon.'  
  
The siblings did just that. They called on reserves of strength that they had not realized they had.  
  
As they pulsed with power, which Mercury recorded with her computer, stunned by readings she received, the silver energy of the moon and rose.  
  
As it reached its climax, they enveloped the twelve in its glow.  
  
The guardians mind melded with their charges, guiding them as to their duties.  
  
Each held up their pen and shouted simultaneously their words of power.  
  
"SOL POWER"  
  
"EARTH POWER"  
  
"TERRA POWER"  
  
"WATER POWER"  
  
"FIRE POWER"  
  
"AIR POWER"  
  
All together now:  
  
"MAKE UP."  
  
Five male thoughts:  
  
'Did I just yell Make Up?'  
  
One female thought:  
  
'Make Up? Cool.'  
  
Rose petals flew around Mamoru, as well as solar energy, air, ice, and fire. His cloths melted, to the drooling Usagi's amusement, and the individual power surged around him and like Shingo and Motoki he spun in a dance of power to reveal a similarly dressed champion in the colors of Red and Black.  
  
Kanaye also lifted off his feet in a similar manner, Minako tongue dripping as he did, and orange rose petals and hearts circle him, until he stood dressed in an orange version of a Senshi.  
  
Zachary's transformation was based on water and ice, the dance played out with a leering Ami focusing on him. And the blue clad Senshi of Ice appeared  
  
Shinozaki's transformation had lightning and wind blowing at him. Makoto, as she watched her friend, constantly repeated in her mind. 'He's just a special friend. He's just a special friend. He's just a hot special friend.' The groan from Makoto told of her losing battle as she gazed on the Green Senshi.  
  
Kumada, after losing his cloths much to his parents' horror, was bathed in fire, and the Red Senshi of fire appeared. Rei frowned as she had never frowned before, redoubling her earlier pledge to let him know EXACTLY how she felt.  
  
Naru was bathed in solar energy, Roses, Ice, Fire and air. As her cloths left her, Motoki felt a sudden blood loss from his bleeding nose. As she gracefully came to a stop, Sailor Star stood in all her glory. In a golden Fuku with bright yellow bows decorating it.  
  
But what shocked them the most was the bond that formed between them. One Shingo as well shared. But they seemed to not be able to sense Usagi even though she could sense them.  
  
They finished in a classic Senshi pose, a new group of warriors secure in their power.  
  
Sailor Earth.  
  
Sailor Star.  
  
Sailor Terra.  
  
Sailor Ice.  
  
Sailor Fire.  
  
Sailor Air.  
  
But one thought coursed through the males.  
  
'I've got to get these bows off.'  
  
The two Lunar Warrior's collapsed as the output of power ceased. The Senshi rushed over to see to them.  
  
Four Elemental Senshi's heads fell as Mamoru again stared at them. He was at a lost as how to proceed.  
  
Naru was the one to break the silence of the room.  
  
"So, what do we do for an encore?"  
  
"Now young ones, it is time for you to accept your destinies'."  
  
The beautiful voiced filled the room with its beauty and all stared at the sight none had expected to see.  
  
For there---  
Author's Note: BAHAHAHAHAHA. Cliffhanger. Any guesses what they see? Stay tuned the next chapter is on its way.  
Translations: Here are translations of names and words I use in the story.  
  
Note: In Japan, given name comes last and family name first. James Ross become Ross James  
  
Names:  
Tsukino Usagi----------Sailor Moon-----------------------Serena Tsukino  
  
Chiba Naru-------------Sailor Star-----------------------------Molly Terra  
  
Mizuno Ami-------------Sailor Mercury---------------------Amy Anderson  
  
Aino Minako------------Sailor Venus---------------------------Mina Heart  
  
Tsukino Shingo---------Sailor Luna-----------------------Sammy Tsukino  
  
Chiba Mamoru--Tuxedo Kamen/Mask/Sailor Earth-Darien Shields Terra  
  
Watabe Kanaye--------Kunzite/Sailor Terra------------------Michael Law  
  
Snow Zachary----------Zoisite/Sailor Ice------------------Zachary Snow  
  
Yuuchiru Kumada------Jadeite/Sailor Fire-----------------Chad Firestone  
  
Kawamori Shinozaki---Nephrite/Sailor Air---------------------Ken Forest  
  
Hino Rei-----------------Sailor Mars-----------------------------Raye Hino  
  
Furuhata Motoki--------Sailor Astria------------------------- Andrew King  
  
Kino Makoto------------Sailor Jupiter-----------------------------Lita Kino  
  
Tomoe Hotaru----------Sailor Saturn---------------------------Tara Black  
  
Satome Ranma---------------------------------------------Ranma Satome  
  
Tendo Akane--------------------------------------------------Akane Tendo  
  
Xian Pu------------------------------------------------------------Shampoo  
  
Mou-Tsu-------------------------------------------------------------Moosse  
  
Hibiki Ryoga---------------------------------------------------Ryoga Hibiki  
  
Kuonji Ukyo----------------------------------------------------Ukyo Kuonji  
  
Tenoh Haruka----------Sailor Uranus-------------Alexandra (Alex) Mann  
  
Kaioh Michiru-----------Sailor Neptune-------------------Michelle Waters  
  
Meioh Setsuna----------Sailor Pluto-------------------------Susan Powers  
  
Tsukino Kenji--------------------------------------------------Ken Tsukino  
  
Tsukino Ikuko------------------------------------------------Irene Tsukino  
  
Chiba Kaiya------------------------------------------------Katherine Terra  
  
Chiba Kin--------------------------------------------------------Mark Terra  
  
Mizuno Miaka-----------------------------------------------Linda Anderson  
  
Mizuno Kiyoshi-------------------------------------------Michael Anderson  
  
Aino Akina-----------------------------------------------------Helena Heart  
  
Aino Akira-----------------------------------------------------Hubert Heart  
  
Watabe Seiji--------------------------------------------------Terrence Law  
  
Watabe Tamika-----------------------------------------------Veronica Law  
  
Vincent Snow-------------------------------------------------Vincent Snow  
  
Courtney Snow---------------------------------------------Courtney Snow  
  
Yuuchiru Dai--------------------------------------------Jonathan Firestone  
  
Yuuchiru Marise-------------------------------------------Susan Firestone  
  
Kawamori Rinji--------------------------------------------------Jack Forest  
  
Kawamori Nikki-----------------------------------------------Petals Forest  
  
Hino Hiroshi---------------------------------------------------Howard Hino  
  
Furuhata Toshiro---------------------------------------------Stephen King  
  
Furuhata Tamae-----------------------------------------------Wanda King  
  
Kino Nikko--------------------------------------------------------Greg Kino  
  
Kino Michie-----------------------------------------------------Natalie Kino  
  
Haruna Kohana---------------------------------------------Patricia Haruna  
  
Tomoe Souichi----------------------------------------------------Sal Black  
  
Satome Genma---------------------------------------------Genma Satome  
  
Satome Nodoka------------------------------------------Nodoka Saotome  
  
Happosai-----------------------------------------------------------Happosai  
  
Tendo Soun----------------------------------------------------Soun Tendo  
  
Tendo Nabiki--------------------------------------------------Nabiki Tendo  
  
Tendo Kasumi-----------------------------------------------Kasumi Tendo  
  
Tofu Ono------------------------------------------------------Dr. Ono Tofu  
  
Khu Lon-------------------------------------------------------------Cologne  
  
Lo-Xion---------------------------------------------------------------- Lotion  
  
Hibiki Eriko------------------------------------------------------Eriko Hibiki  
  
Hibiki Kentaro------------------------------------------------Kentaro Hibiki  
  
Tenoh Manzo-----------------------------------------------------Bob Mann  
  
Tenoh Midori---------------------------------------------------Carrie Mann  
  
Kuno Tatewaki----------------------------------------------Tatewaki Kuno  
  
Kuno Kasumi--------------------------------------------------Kasumi Kuno  
  
Kaioh Jiro----------------------------------------------------Arthur Waters  
  
Kaioh Kyoko--------------------------------------------------Grace Waters  
  
Kou Yoko----------------------------------------------------------Kara Star  
  
Kou Himeko------------------------------------------------------Angel Star  
  
Luna------------------------Usagi/Moon/Serenity's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Sunny----------------------------------Naru/Star's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Diana--------------------------------Ami/Mercury's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Artemus---------------------------Minako/Venus's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Selena----------------Shingo/Luna's (The Senshi) Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Terry------------------------------Mamoru/Earth's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Heartache------------------------ Kanaye/Terra's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Freeze-------------------------------Zachary/Ice's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Firestorm-------------------------- Kumada/Fire's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Thunder----------------------------Shinozaki/Air's Guardian/Advisor/Dog  
  
Phobos----------------------------Rei/Mar's Twin Guardian/Advisor/Crow  
  
Deimos----------------------------Rei/Mar's Twin Guardian/Advisor/Crow  
  
Tsuki--------------------------------Motoki/Astria's Guardian/Advisor/Cat  
  
Io-----------------------------Makoto/Jupiter's Guardian/Advisor/Iguana  
  
Atlas------------------------------Hotaru/Saturn's Guardian/Advisor/Owl  
  
Ariel--------------------------Haruka/Uranus's Guardian/Advisor/Canary  
  
Triton--------------------------Michiru/Neptune's Guardian/Advisor/ frog  
  
Charon--------------------------Setsuna/Pluto's Guardian/Advisor/Ferret  
Words:  
  
Chan------------------------------------------------------Added to the end of a name of someone close. Children: Mainly to girls, or by parents  
  
Kun--------------------Added to the end of a name: Male: Close friend  
  
San------------------------Added to the end of a name: More respectful  
  
San---Added to the end of a name: Supremely respectful: A Superior  
  
Musume-----------------------------------------------------------Daughter  
  
Ojoosan----------------------------------------Daughter: More Respectful  
  
Musuko------------------------------------------------------------------Son  
  
Otoo------------------------------------------------------------------ Father  
  
Okaa-----------------------------------------------------------------Mother  
  
Oiji-------------------------------------------------------------- Grandfather  
  
Obba----------------------------------------------------------Grandmother  
  
Mago Musuko-----------------------------------------------------Grandson  
  
Mago Musume----------------------------------------------Granddaughter  
  
Onee------------------------------------------------------------------- Sister  
  
Imooto----------------------------------------------------------Little Sister  
  
Onii------------------------------------------------------------------ Brother  
  
Otooto---------------------------------------------------------Little Brother  
  
Giri no ane----------------------------------------------------Sister-In- Law  
  
Giri no ani--------------------------------------------------Brother-In-Law  
  
Oji---------------------------------------------------------------------- Uncle  
  
Oba--------------------------------------------------------------------- Aunt  
  
Mei--------------------------------------------------------------------- Niece  
  
Oi-------------------------------------------------------------------- Nephew  
  
Sempai-----------------------------------------------------Elder Classmate  
  
Baka-----------------------------------------------------Fool/ Silly / Stupid  
  
Ginzuishou------------------------------------------Imperial Silver Crystal  
  
Nijizuishou-------------------------------------------------Rainbow Crystal  
  
Sensei--------------------------------------------------------------- Teacher  
  
Fuku----------------------------------------------------------------- Uniform  
  
Gomen-----------------------------------------------------------------Sorry  
  
Echhi-------------------------------------------------------------- Perverted  
  
Hentai---------------------------------------------------------------- Pervert  
  
Arigatoo----------------------------------------------------------Thank you 


	12. A New Hope

Authors Notes:  
  
GOMEN.  
  
Been working sixteen-hour days.  
  
But have the outline for the next three chapters done.  
  
Have vacation the week of May 11-19.  
  
Will have three chapters done by then.  
  
Including the arrival of Harry potter members (Now there will be two additions) and Ranma.  
  
Thank you for the faith.  
  
Comet Moon  
  
Christina 


End file.
